Broken
by Shadow Knight2
Summary: RA:What happens when Akane and Ranma express their feelings..when Ranma is drugged by Shampoo? Akane doesn't take this too well. Let's just say...it's a bit devestating for her. CHAPTER 17 IS UP! THANK YOU 4 those who reviewed or just read the story .
1. Nightmares

Broken  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 1: Nightmares  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it!....sniff...I can truly admit it now...-_-  
  
Well, come this was a story I began writing a long time ago, but never got the guts to post it up on here. Well, now that I do, I am taking bold new steps and posting it on the site. I truly hope you like and will REVIEW.... Basically, the story is an R/A (Ranma/Akane) fic. So, if you don't like that coupling, you don't have to read it.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! ^_^*  
  
  
  
*Panda Signs*  
  
  
  
~  
  
"Ranma! Please don't leave me! Please...come back!"  
  
A girl is seen, tears in her eyes trying to run after a striding figure in front of her. She suddenly trips and falls, hitting the ground soundly. Although she felt pain stinging her hands and knees, she pushes herself up to her knees and droops her head as tears hit the ground. The figure, hearing her fall and quietly crying, looks back at the girl with a frown on his face. Stepping swiftly, he comes to stop in front of the sobbing girl, staring down at her with a cold indifference in his eyes. Crouching to his knees, he looked at the girl and suddenly grasped her chin roughly in his callous hands.  
  
The boy stared her and whispered harshly, "And why should I, Akane? It's not like you care for me or anything. You never show me any affection. All you ever do is beat me for nothing. I've always rescued you, always protected you, and what do I get in return? A load of your crap. You never liked me, you never tried once to at least be a friend. Not at least until after you discovered my curse. This is good-bye Akane-san."  
  
The figure let go of her chin and continued to stare at her.  
  
The girl on the floor, shuttered violently at the name as it was spat out with disgust. Lifting her head up, she looked at the figure outlined in the mysterious darkness engulfing itself around them. With tears in her eyes, she stared at him.  
  
"No. Please Ranma. You've got to believe me. I never tried to hurt you. And I'm really s-sorry. I just...I don't know. But,....I think..I..I..love-  
  
Ranma looked back at the stuttering girl with a smirk on his face that reached up to his cold eyes.  
  
"What? Love Me? Yeah Right! You expect me to believe that? If that's what you believe, then you're really stupider then I thought. You think I'll just say, 'I love you too' and it'll all be better? Well get a life Akane! And see if you can figure this one out through your thick head....I...Hate...You! Now leave me alone. Forever!"  
  
Akane began to feel a cold hollow spot form in her chest. Like something was gone. Something special. With a crumbling expression of determination on her face, she looked up at him.  
  
"But...you're my fiancee...."  
  
Ranma smirked coldly, "Your fiancee? Forget it, I don't love you anymore. From this moment on, I'm breaking the engagement. In fact, I think now I'll pick between Shampoo or Ukyo. They're much better then violent witches like you. They never hesitate in telling me they love me. They'd do anything for me. Not you. All you've ever done is hurt me."  
  
Akane looked shocked as she looked down at the ground, "But Ranma! I'm telling you now. I want to care for you.....I want to tell you my feelings...."  
  
Ranma sneered, "Why should I care, Akane? You're nothing to me. Don't you get it? I don't care about you anymore. I did once, when I was still a young fool in love, but only then did I realize that you never loved me. No, you despised me. Even when I saved you so many times before, you still only abused me.  
  
I would be nice to you, and you would just continue to hurt me. And it didn't end there, no, you would continue to try and put me down as if I were a lesser being then you because of my curse. When my other fiancées came into the picture, it only got worse. You continued to imply that it was my fault that my fiancées came after me, trying to show their love and appreciation toward me. You got jealous of them, and you got jealous of me.  
  
You were always jealous of my skill, you hated me for it. And, now that I've seen the truth I decided that I just don't love you anymore. I can't. I have other fiancées; I'll just pick one of them, and not you."  
  
Giving one last cold stare at the trembling girl, he stood erect, and began to walk away.  
  
Akane continued to quiver with each sob. But, as she heard footsteps leading away, her shivering stopped in half sob as she jerked her eyes up to look into the darkness. Tears in her eyes, she saw that her fiancee, the man she loved had turned away from her. Not only had she lost him now, but she had become a miserable and pitiful tomboy.  
  
She had been degraded to this position where she had just been a fiancee. But a loved one. Now, she was loved by no one. She wasn't loved back by the man she loved. Not any more any ways. With a strangled sob, she stared at his back, her heart pierced and cold. Normally, she would just go hit him with her mallet, but now she couldn't even stand. No, it hurt too much to even be mad. Now she could only feel despair as she felt all the words he said begin to have a ring of truth to them. She glanced hard at her hands for a moment.  
  
She had hurt him with these hands of hers. She had abused him, malleted him, and slapped him so many times. As she thought back, she began to realize that some of the times she hit him, it wasn't even his fault. He was just caught in a bad situation at a bad time. He had even forgiven her for it. He never hit her. Never hurt her. He even saved her a few times. Many times actually. But she still had only rejected him. No wonder he didn't love her. It all made sense.  
  
Fluttering her eye lashes, she felt another tear drop fall, landing on her clutched hand. It was strange, she thought. She knew she had been crying, but that one particular tear made her realize what was happening. To realize that she was crying.  
  
Yes, this had happened before. But.....never had it hurt so much. Never had she felt such pain. Not since her mother died had it ached so much. It was funny in a way, she though wryly, she had vowed to never let herself cry from pain again like that time so many years ago. She had vowed to always be strong, to never show any weaknesses. And, she had succeeded for eleven years. Then he came. He came and took away her mask of strength he replaced it with the mask of a fiancee. A mask which she refused.  
  
Later on, she tried to refuse the feelings that had grown on her. She tried to deny the love she felt. But it was to avail. She became one of Ranma's many admirers. Her iron wall against any feelings was broken down, degraded into dust. She wanted to laugh at it. Laugh at her sadness and how pathetic she was acting. Maybe hoping it would go away. But she knew it would never happen. There was no escape out of this web she had created. No, this was the end. She could never have the man she loved back. He was gone to her. Lost to love someone else.  
  
"Ranma...but...I...please stop..."  
  
Ranma still continued to walk off into the distance.  
  
"Forget it. I'm not engaged to you anymore, and you have no control of me. I'm gonna do what I want. Find someone who gives a crap about what you think. Who will actually care what happens to you. Good-bye."  
  
As Ranma walked off in the distance, Akane looked up. When she did, two figures approached Ranma, almost seeming to materialize out of the thick black blanket of darkness surrounding them. As they came closer, Akane could make out the faces of the figures. Shampoo and Ukyo.  
  
Normally, she would see red and mallet him flat as a pancake. But...now it was different. He wasn't her fiancé anymore. He didn't care how she felt. He was his own man. She stared on at the young man with sorrow in her eyes. Sorrow that she was nothing to him.  
  
As his other fiancées reached him, their faces grew into wicked grins. Turning around, Ranma looked directly at the awed girl. With his face in a smirk, he grasped the hands of both girls and pulled them close to him. Lying on his chest, they did not waste their time making things worse for Akane. As soon as they were laid against his chest, they looked up with happiness in their eyes, lust and love mixed as one. Ranma, responding, grasped their shoulders and pulled them closer. With one final cold stare, he began to walk away with each girl grasped in one arm.  
  
Akane, still in shock, shook her head and gasped as she realized that Ranma was leaving. Still shocked, she felt her hands jump to her face. She couldn't lose him. Not to those other girls. It was just all wrong....she...was supposed to be with him....Jumping up to her feet, she ran toward the trio. Although she ran fast, they only seemed to disappear into the distance even faster. They always seemed to evade her. Finally, they were only a dot in the distance, and soon, they vanished from her sight.  
  
Still running, Akane began to slow down until she finally stopped and dropped to the ground, on her knees, crying her heart out. Feeling the pain increase in her heart, she dropped to her knees until she was face flat on the ground, gasping at each sob. It hurt, she realized. This was a pain that would remain there forever in her heart. It was killing her. Both emotionally and mentally. She didn't know how she could still be living with this much pain. All she could do now was lay on the ground and gasp out.  
  
Akane curled up into a fetal ball as tears leaked from her eyes, "No....Please....Ranma....come back...don't leave me alone...It....it hurts too much....Ranma...."  
  
~  
  
Suddenly a raven-haired girl with short-cropped hair jerked up in her bed flushed with cold sweat, her heart pounding.  
  
Opening her mouth, she let out a silent scream. Sitting there for several minutes, clutching her sheets in her fist, she felt her heart slowly begin to beat back to normal. Closing her golden brown eyes, she nestled her head between her hands, trying to erase the dream from her mind. Falling back into her bed, she shuddered thinking of her nightmare.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, in another room of the house, a young man with black hair in a pigtail, twist and turns recklessly in his sleep. Expressions of pain and fury contracted on his face as a battle was fought unseen, but in his mind.  
  
~  
  
Looking around, darkness seeped into every corner of the room. Only then, could one see the blazing flare of a bright blue light spread in the room, a harsh glare. As the light grew, three figures stood out within the flickering light. In the source of the light, a young man stood with the flames of his aura dancing wildly around him. With his hands balled into tight fist, the man, outlined in the blue aura, stared at the figure before him with anger and contempt.  
  
"Get your stinking hands off my fiancee pig-boy! Don't even touch her Ryoga. If you do, I'll bring you down to your freaking knees you little piece of sh-."  
  
"Shut up Ranma. I don't want your crap anymore. I already took enough of it. Don't force it on others. They don't need to experience the trash you bring around every where you go. I certainly don't need it anymore. Leave Ryoga alone, Ranma. And for that matter, leave me alone too."  
  
Ranma's head snapped up and stared into the darkness as a figure approached him, from behind Ryoga. As soon as Ranma saw the pale face in the light of his aura, his expression crumbled into a face of confusion and hidden hurt. He felt his anger dissipate as he stared at the face of the girl, and into her dark and frigid eyes.  
  
Even as his aura began to grow dim, he could still see the emotionless mask on the face of his fiancee. So cold and hard were her eyes that he had to look away as if he felt they were piercing his very soul. Staring dully at his feet, he could feel her penetrating stare on his down turned face.  
  
Ranma mumbled, "But Akane,......I just want to protect you..."  
  
The girl's pale lips turned upward into a cruel smile. With a smirk on her face, she looked on with telltale amusement in her eyes as she stared at the boy's pained and hurt face as words continued to spill out of his mouth, prattling on.  
  
Then her face suddenly turned cold, her eyes hard. "Stop babbling like the idiot you are Ranma. I'm sick of you making excuses and such. I'm tired of seeing fiancées hanging around your neck, goggling at you as you lead them on to believe they have a chance of love and happiness with you. You led me on. That was until I realized how stupid I was. Then I realized maybe there was some truth to your insults. I was being stupid all right, stupid enough to think I even loved you a little bit."  
  
She looked at him with a disgust radiating in her eyes. With eyes cold with hatred, she spat on the ground in front of his feet. Ranma, stared at the spot, stunned. Looking up, he stared at Akane with a loss look in his eyes. Seeing her harsh eyes glowering at him with such hatred, Ranma suddenly felt something pierce his chest, ripping and tearing his heart to shreds.  
  
That's when he felt a hollow spot begin to grow in his heart along with an age old aching. He had felt this ache before when he left his mother. But this was worse then he had ever experienced before. His heart suffering, he looked up at his fiancee. She stared back at him with an emotionless mask, eyes burning in silent hatred. Ranma's confidence began to crumble, but he knew he couldn't let her go. Not like this.  
  
"But Akane....," Ranma mumbled, "you can't leave me. You're my fiancee....and the honor toward the dojo...  
  
Without finishing his sentence, Ranma trailed off silently. Staring at the ground, he suddenly heard footsteps approaching him. Then suddenly, a pair of shoes appeared in front of his feet. Looking up, he saw an emotionless face looking at him. With eyes hallow and shining with a deadly beauty, he stared into those deep pools, almost drowning in them. He was staring into the face of the one woman he loved.  
  
Then he watched as her eyes turned darker, a harsh glint tainting her beautiful orbs.  
  
"Ranma. Don't you get it? It's over. I am tired of this. This...this endless pain in my heart. When I'm with you, I feel only pain. So many things happened Ranma. You had so many chances to make up for your mistakes. You know, I would have forgiven you. But did you ever stop and tell me how you truly felt? Did you ever show me any respect?  
  
I gave you my all. At first, I admit that I didn't like you. You seemed like every other jock or idiot who chased after me. But I realized my mistake, and I tried to make up for it. But what did I get in return? Your harsh verbal assaults only grew worse, you constantly denied any feelings toward me, and never tried to show me love. No, you only avoided me. You went to see your other fiancées."  
  
Akane's pale beauty was marred with a angry frown.  
  
"And you speak of honor? A thing which you don't have? You say that this is all for the honor toward our dojo, all because our parents arranged this. Outwardly I agreed with you,......but inside I knew I was lying to myself. I was just denying my feelings toward you. I tried Ranma, I really did. But things just kept happening. Fiancees kept popping up out of no where, I got kidnapped who knows how many times, but I still loved you. Even when you did so many things, I still loved you."  
  
Ranma watched, awed at what he had just heard his fiancee say. She loved him? But....how? When? Thousands of questions ran through his head, not knowing which one he wanted to ask first. Screwing his eyes upward, he looked, baffled at the face of his Akane when he stopped. She stood there, looking at him intently as a tear suddenly slipped down her cheek. Her eyes were still frigid, but there was a age old sorrow in her eyes that made his heart ache again. He didn't want to see her like this. Not sad. It was worse then any blow he could ever receive.  
  
Akane continued, "I really did love you Ranma. I tried to show you so many times. Even when I was dying in that doll body at Jusenkyo, I knew that I loved you. No matter what happened to me. Then you saved me, Ranma.  
  
You threw all your soul into that fight for me. I was so happy, I was practically floating. Even as you held me in your arms, I wanted to erase all your pain. Then, you said you loved me. I was bursting with joy. When we got home, I was surprised at their idea of the wedding, but when I remembered what you said back at Jusenkyo, I knew I was ready. Ready to be committed to you.  
  
Then, when we were just about to get married, your fiancées came with their claims on you. I was ready to battle them all. To show them what was between us. To battle them to the death.  
  
But.....I wasn't ready to battle you.  
  
You immediately ran away from me, declaring that you couldn't love a tomboy like me. As they all ran after you, I was left there standing, in a wedding dress to a wedding that I would never have. I gave up then Ranma. I just couldn't take it anymore. I found someone else, when you left me behind.  
  
So now, you know. It was .....interesting meeting you. Now, I must leave. Good-bye Ranma-san."  
  
Ranma suddenly shook himself out of his reverie and stared at Akane's back. He watched Ryoga's arms slithered around Akane's waist. Responding, she latched her arms around his arm and pulled him close to her, almost out of comfort and support.  
  
Ranma's eyes saw red as he stared. Racing forward, he went to grab Ryoga's arm when suddenly they disappeared in a flash. Looking around, he fell to his knees and began banging his fist on the ground as silent tears streamed down his face. Bowing his head, Ranma continued to thump his fists roughly on the ground. Knowing he was acting like a child, he continued to be pound. He had lost the one thing that was precious to him. And the worst thing about it was that he hadn't even considered her feelings. Now all he could do was cry out.  
  
"NO! Akane, please! Don't leave me. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please...AKANE!!!!!"  
  
~  
  
A raven haired boy laid on a futon, twisting and turning. A sheer expression of agony and sadness was painted on face. Sweat streaking down his face, the boy clenched his fist tighter around the blanket covering him. His eyes were squeezed as he continued to shout out. Soon, the same boy found himself bashed over the head and thrown outside into the pouring rain.  
  
After a few seconds, a furious and annoyed redhead reappeared, jumping through the open door and shaking a small fist at a large panda holding a sign. Walking over to the large animal, the girl continued to shake with anger. Raising a small fist to hit the panda, she yelled at him.  
  
"What was that for pop?! Better speak soon or I'm gonna pound you flat!"  
  
The panda's sign was quickly flipped away and reappeared with a new sign. On it read a few words in quickly scribbled Japanese. * You woke me up with your ranting, boy. *  
  
Ranma felt his eyes narrow. "So what! That's still no excuse to wake me up like that! Just because I had a n-.....oh forget it. I'm don't want to get in another argument with you at this time of the night. Just leave me alone old man. And don't you dare hit me with that sign again, or the zoo's going to have a new panda for people to look at.."  
  
Finished threatening the overgrown beast, she walks out of the room and heads toward the bathroom. As the door opens, the same raven haired boy from before steps out, drying his hair with a towel as steam issues forth from the bathroom.  
  
Walking back towards his room, he passes a door with a wooden duck swaying lightly from his movements. Engraved in it were the symbols, "Akane". He stood there for a moment, thinking of his dreams. Looking up again, he felt an odd chill travel down his back and he shuddered at the memory. Casting his eyes down, he walked back quietly into the room he shared with his father.  
  
Slipping under his blanket and onto his futon, the boy stretched and popped a few joints until finally he rested and shut his eyes. He knew that it had just been a dream, but the scenes from it kept running through his head like a broken record. Setting his thoughts aside from the dream, he tried to focus on other things. He struggled between the two until finally he was too wary to think of anything and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~  
  
So... Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!!! All REVIEWS are appreciated greatly. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll strive to continue. I've already got some more of the story since I started, so don't worry about long intervals of time between updates. Thanks for reading and please PLEASE REVIEW!!! Um...thanks. ^_^  
  
Ciao. ^_~ 


	2. Interlude with Darkness

Broken  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 2: Interlude of Darkness  
  
OKAY!! Got another up. Hope ya like it. Oh, and just if you think this isn't a R/A while your reading this,....BELIEVE ME IT IS!!! I just need all this for the suspense and stuff.  
  
Okay, I'll shut up now and say...  
  
Enjoy. ^_~  
  
~  
  
* Panda Sign's *  
  
# Thoughts #  
  
~  
  
As the night lazily streaked by, a soft patting of the rain is heard throughout the night. With a calming sound passing through the town, a sound heard is hardly recognizable. Yet, sharp skilled footsteps, rapping against the rooftops of Nermia, were sounded into the night air. Through the veil of darkness that grabbed the night sky, a faint glimmer of white could be seen darting quickly along the rooftops as if a nimble dancer, prancing below the moon's alluring glare.  
  
Suddenly, as if brought forcibly to a stop, the figure stopped, landing specifically at a certain rooftop.  
  
Holding a bamboo handle of an umbrella, the person quickly made its way down to the roofs edge, carefully balancing on the clay tiles of the roof. As it made its way to the edge, the figure leaned down on it's knees and, balancing the umbrella skillfully on one foot above it's body, swung over the edge and looked toward the wall.  
  
A glass window stared darkly back at her as dribbles ran down its glossy face. Yet, within the moon's pale beams light dimly upon two figures within the room, a young man and a large, hairy creature. With a dark snicker on the figure's illuminated face, the figure quickly withdrew a thin hairpin from a sleeve and began to pick the outside lock that blocked any entry. Suddenly, with a satisfying, metallic click, the lock yielded under the picklock and gave entry.  
  
Without hesitation, the figure quickly slid the window open and jumped quietly into the dark room. Quickly shutting the window shut once again silently, a feminine jaw line can be seen of the figure. As the mysterious intruder turned slightly around, the young man stirred lightly in his sleep, turning his pale face toward her. Stiffening, the girl pressed her back into the wall, hoping the shadows would provide some kind of secret veil over her.  
  
Yet, as the boy simply smacked his lips lightly, eyes still shut tightly, she felt her body lessen from it's tense posture and relax. Moving with the grace of a feline, the girl quickly made her way over to the sleeping young man. As she sat beside his futon, she reached up a pale hand to her face and quickly pulled back a strand of purple hair that stuck to her forehead from the cold sweat that beaded her forehead.  
  
Turning back to the boy, she sat there silently, her eyes trained on the young man's face. Abruptly, she slowly reached out a hand toward the boy's face. She hesitated slightly and then let her silky fingers brush against his skin. She quickly jerked back her fingers as if they were bitten by flames.  
  
Then, with less hesitation this time, ran a pale finger down his face, tracing his jaw line. With a sudden sigh of contentment, she let her hand rest lightly against his cheek as she continued to gaze upon the sleeping boy's handsome features. She spoke out quietly to him.  
  
"Shampoo wish this moment last forever," she murmured while stroking his face, "Shampoo love you Aerin. Never want Ranma to leave Shampoo. And, now Ranma won't. Never want to leave Shampoo again."  
  
Suddenly, a fierce and possessive glint lit her eyes in violent flames. Reaching deftly to her side, Shampoo withdrew a small vial from her pocket. As the pale light hit the glass, a small glass vial of finely crushed black powder could be seen as the contents of the jar. Quickly pulling out the small wooden cork of the vial, she carefully poured the powder into one pale hand and held it firmly.  
  
Then she uncurled her fingers and blew the powder into the boy's face.  
  
A black cloud formed and curled itself around the boy's face. As he inhaled slowly in his sleep, the dark cloud was quickly pulled into his nostrils. Shampoo watched anxiously as the last of the powder was inhaled and escaped into his nose. Suddenly, as the black powder disappeared, the boy jerked up with quick, uneven movements until he rested, twitching lightly in a sitting position.  
  
With a quiver and jolt, the boy's eyes snapped open. As two blank stormy blue eyes stared out with shock, a black film of inky blackness began to leak into his eyes as if a spilled bottle of ink. Convulsing, the boy continued to jolt, eyes wide open until he suddenly stopped. A pair of completely black eyes stared back at Shampoo, a glassy film sinking in.  
  
As the boy's scratching hands stopped clicking against the floor, Shampoo cracked open her fingers that hid her face like a thick grove of trees. Letting her hands fall deftly from her face, she felt a grin grow on her face. The drug had done its job.  
  
As the boy continued to sit there, filmy eyes wide open, she stared quietly appraised his face. #You are a worthy catch, Ranma. Any Amazon would be proud to call you her husband. But....# she faltered, #You don't seem to return those feelings that I show you. And yet... I know that you must love me. You can't possibly love the weird chef girl or the tomboyish Akane. You say so yourself.  
  
So you have to love me.  
  
You never say you don't like me. Why else would you always come to the Neko Haten for my loving meals for you? No, # she thought, shaking her head, # I will not let myself be doubted. I will have you for my prince. I have to...Because I love you.#  
  
Shaking her head roughly, she discontinued her thoughts. She had to concentrate on the task at hand. She had to complete her mission in this. If she didn't, she would be shamed and left as an outsider by her Amazon village.  
  
Shampoo knew perfectly well what this drug could make Ranma do, but she had to follow the plans. That... or she would miserably fail and never have this chance again.  
  
Reaching out with pale fingers, she reached forward and grabbed at the boy's hollow cheeks. Bringing his face close to hers, she smiled darkly. She reached quietly behind his head and poked at a pressure point close to the splenius muscle of his neck. As she pressed this point, she looked back at his face to see if it had worked.  
  
Sure enough, the inky blackness the drug created began to seep from his eyes and spread throughout his body. She smiled demurely at her success. Now, she had to perform the final step. She only had a few seconds to finish this task.  
  
Pulling the boy's raven haired head closer to her, Shampoo closed her eyes as she concentrated on her task and let a quite, yet audible whisper creep into Ranma's ear.  
  
"Ranma. You will hate the girl known as Akane Tendo for one day. I expect nothing more, nothing less," she spoke clearly in fluent Japanese, "Until I have further commands for you, rest until tomorrow. You will remember none of this, but you will obey my commands. Hate Akane and listen to me. Sleep for now, Ranma. Sleep."  
  
As Shampoo whispered the last few words into the boy's ear, his eyes slowly fell shut like an empty tomb door. Holding him still, she gently laid him back onto his futon and let him sink into the mattress. Grinning, she pulled his cover over him and watched him silently. Then, bending slightly on her knees, she laid a hand on the futon and hung over him, inches away from his face.  
  
Smiling she murmured,"Shampoo love you, Ranma."  
  
Then she pressed her lips lightly on his forehead. Then, as quickly as it had come, she jerked back and quickly grabbed her umbrella she had left beside the window. Looking back one more time as she opened the window, she smiled sadly at the boy and jumped out, umbrella up and all.  
  
~  
  
A figure in white streaked speedily along the tiled rooftops. Suddenly it stopped abruptly and jumped into a dark alley, shadowed by the night. After several moments, a delicate but agile foot stepped out of the alley and soon, a slim body follows it. In the pale moonlight, purple hair swirled in the wind of the night around a feminine face.  
  
The figure pulled a wooden umbrella out of the alley and stepped cautiously among the pools of water littering the ground from the previously fallen rain. Slipping silently along the road, the figure's lithe form approached a small building. In the moonlight, the words Cat Cafe could be seen painted red on the sign above the doors. Stepping up to the doors of the darkened restaurant, she glared briefly at the flipped sign reading "Closed" . Reaching down to her belt, she opened a pouch and pulled out a small key.  
  
Fitting the key into the lock, the girl screwed her eyes up from the door and looked inside to catch any signs of movement. When she felt the key fit into place, she silently pushed open the glass door. Slipping it inside, she shut the door quietly behind her, looking sharply for any people wandering around. Turning around quickly, she started to lock the door. As she did so, a figure crept out of the darkness it was hiding in. While the girl was still locking the door, she suddenly stopped as she felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand up.  
  
Whipping herself around, she thrust a palm forward, in front of her neck, just as the sharp tip of a gnarled wooden staff struck at her. The girl held her hand there for several minutes until finally the tip of the staff was lowered from her neck to the ground. A voice spoke through the shadows of the restaurant.  
  
"I see you haven't gotten lazy child. Very good."  
  
As the girl looked on with expecting eyes, a small table light flickered on and cast a quivering glow around the room. Dim as it was, the girl still made out the form of a small figure perched on the top of a wooden staff. White hair spilled down the small figures back as a withered and old, but strong hand pulled a lock of the hair behind a frail ear. As the girl stood silent, gray eyes that were aged with untold wisdom studied her through the pale light.  
  
"Did you perform the task? Did you follow my directions and do it right Shampoo?"  
  
The girl, Shampoo, fidgeted under the calculating eyes of the figure. She never showed her fear to anyone except her. She never could look directly in those old eyes. If she did, she feared that she would lose herself in them and drown in the pools of misty gray. She feared she would lose it all and cry out for mercy. Only a glance like hers could make her flinch. She responded with all the strength she could muster so that she didn't show the fear in her voice.  
  
"Yes, Great-grandmother, Shampoo do thing right."  
  
Cologne, otherwise known as Shampoo's great grandmother, grinned silently in the light. She could see her granddaughter fidget under her gaze. She could sense the small, fearful aura that tainted her scent like an animal's foul urine. Yes, to others she may have been known as the fierce and intrepid Amazon warrior Shampoo, but when she was left alone with her and a mission at hand none the less, she was only a mouse, timid and shaking, to the cat.  
  
Narrowing her eyes slightly, she stared at Shampoo before she spoke and asked, "Did you issue the correct commands to the boy? Exactly as I told you to?"  
  
Shampoo merely nodded meekly and stared at the ground.  
  
Cologne smiled darkly, lines forming around her mouth. Yes, everything would go well now. Looking back at the nervous girl, she assured her about the mission, "Very good granddaughter. You have done well and will bring great prosperity to the Amazon tribe. With a prime male like Ranma producing offspring, we will ensure our legacy.  
  
Tomorrow," she continued, "he will be at your command. Bidding your very will. You only have to command him correctly. Yet, we have to make sure that he shows enough cruelty toward that Tendo girl that she will learn to back off. Yes.... by the end of the month, I think we can return to China."  
  
Flicking her aged eyes up at her granddaughter, she stared. "What are you still doing here? Go get some sleep and get ready for tomorrow. We have a lot to do and I don't want you screwing this up like all of your other trials. Now go to your room and wait until tomorrow."  
  
As Cologne spoke these words, Shampoo seemed to stop fidgeting and simply bowed deeply in her consent to Cologne's words.  
  
"Yes, great-grandmother."  
  
With that, she strode quickly up the steps into her room. With a quiet click, Cologne knew her door was shut. Looking in the direction of where her granddaughter lay, she smiled slyly and reached over toward the lamp and flipped the switch. Darkness fluttered in the room in an instant. In the dark, where no one could see, words were uttered to no one.  
  
"You will thank me for this Shampoo. Ranma will be ours."  
  
~  
  
Wow. That took a while to revise and redo. OKAY!! ^_^ I hope ya like the story so far and I hope I kept ya entertained. Review some more and I may just add some more! ^^ PLEASE REVIEW!!! Ciao. ^_~ 


	3. Tainted Love

Broken  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 3: Tainted Love....(NO NOT THE SONG!!)  
  
Disclaimer: There's always space for wishes.but no, I don't own it. Sadly.  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Oh dear.^_^ It just makes me so happy that people are actually reading my stories. Believe me, it is indeed gratifying to know so. ANYWAYS, I hope that you enjoy the next installment. These first few chapters are almost like a prelude to the real plot and stuff, but I'm still getting there. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
~  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
#Sounds#  
  
~  
  
Reaching out from its cloak of morning clouds, the sun peeked over and let forth a spectrum of light, starting a new day in the small town of Nermia. Against the blotches of crimsons and rose pinks, the outline of a steadily approaching figure could be seen in the distance, painted darkly against the bright colors. As the figure came closer, the sun's golden rays illuminated the figure's face.  
  
Small beads of sweat clung to a pale brow, causing the owner's blue-black bangs to plaster against her forehead. Raising a delicate but strong hand, she wiped away a drop of sweat running down toward her eye. Still jogging, she let her hand drop to her side as it began to rise and fall with the other in a rhythmic motion. Her breathing came through cracked lips, hard and quick.  
  
Running a tongue across her lips, she started to slow down as she reached the gates of a fairly large house. As she opened the wooden gate before her, she faintly noticed the hinges of the dojo's sign were getting a little rusty. Sliding the door open to the house, she began to slip her shoes of when she heard a voice call her.  
  
"Akane? Is that you?"  
  
The girl responded in kind.  
  
"Yes, I'm home, Kasumi. Do you need anything?"  
  
Walking across the dining room, Akane peeked her head around the corner toward the direction of the kitchen. Seeing her elder sister there, she approached her slowly, watching as she performed another culinary masterpiece.  
  
"Kasumi?"  
  
Hearing her name called, she turned away from her work and turned toward the younger girl with a smile lighting her soft face. Wiping her hands on a towel, she put the breakfast she had started into the oven.  
  
Turning back toward Akane, Kasumi began cleaning up as she spoke to Akane from behind her back, "I'm glad you're hear Akane. I need your help. Can you go out into the dojo and sweep out any dust in there? There's a group of people who need to use the dojo later today, and I want it to be nice in there for them. Could you do that for me?"  
  
Akane smiled at her sister's beaming face. She knew that no matter what it was, she could never refuse any of her requests when she was in such a happy mood. It made her herself feel good. Grabbing an old broom, she gave her consent.  
  
Looking back to her elder sister, she asked, "Is there anything else you need Kasumi? I'll do the dojo, but if there's something else you want me to do, just tell me, okay?"  
  
Kasumi beamed at Akane's consent, showering her with thanks before she answered, "I'll do that. Thank you very much, Akane."  
  
When Kasumi was finished, she quickly whipped back around and began to make another exquisite dish for breakfast. As Akane saw this, she frowned inwardly a bit as jealousy nipped at her. Why couldn't she cook like that?  
  
Where did she go wrong? Even though over time she had come to admit to herself that her cooking was terrible, she still wanted to try. Maybe she would have some kind of success by now if that stupid jerk of fiancée of hers didn't keep running away.  
  
Sighing Akane began to walk out toward the dojo. On her way, she heard the grunts and battle sounds emitting from outside near the koi pond. Halting for a moment, she listened. She could here his voice. Normally, she would ignore these petty battles between Ranma and his father, but today it was different. Just hearing his low voice, she started to remember her dream. Her terrible, terrible dream.  
  
She could still see the horrible nightmare play out before her like a flickering, silver, movie screen on the back of her eyelids. She shivered as it spilled out before her. She could still feel his large, callous hands grasp roughly at her chin.  
  
She saw and cringed as she saw him walk off with his other fiancées, smirking back at her all the while. Yet, what really shattered her heart was when she saw his eyes. Cold eyes, the color of an angry storm clouded in his face. She wanted to flinch from those harsh and bitter eyes.  
  
She could still feel the hot, salty tears stream down her cheeks.  
  
Raising a hand to her face, she was shocked to find tears running down her cheeks. Opening her eyes, she rubbed her tears quickly away on her sleeve and walked silently out into the dojo, dragging the broom slightly along with her.  
  
As she opened the door, she gazed around for a moment. All this,. the house, the dojo.... all would be hers some day. She had always taken great pride in knowing that she would be the heiress to the dojo one day.  
  
Looking down as she brushed the stiff broom across the wooden floorboards, she watched as her reflection smiled back at her. Each individual board.. It brought and would bring memories forever. This was her heritage, her love of life.  
  
Smiling, she closed her eyes and began humming happily to herself. Visions of the future painted themselves on her mind's eye. She always liked dreaming of the future. She could see it now. A student's beaming face would smile at her, concentrating and trying hard to complete a kata. What pride and joy would explode inside her as she saw a student complete a move! Suddenly, a thought struck her like a deft arrow.  
  
What about Ranma?  
  
Where would he be in her future? Would he be married to her? Or would he be married to another fiancée, who was more caring, more beautiful and lovely than her. She was struck numb by this chilling thought. Her, eyes wide open and her mind wandering, she didn't feel the presence approaching behind her.  
  
Suddenly, Akane felt her back bump into something solid and warm. She felt her eyes screw sideways, knowing that there was someone behind her. She turned around to apologize, but before she could utter a word, a crude voice rasped loudly behind her.  
  
"Would you move you idiot?! Geeze you're such a klutz, Akane. Are you going to _move_? Or do I have to get you out of my way?"  
  
As soon as Akane heard the harsh whisper she felt her left eye twitch slightly. Closing her eyes, she sighed, trying to hold down the angry storm that writhed furiously inside her. She turned around to see who it was, but she already knew.  
  
When her eyes fell upon the raven-haired, smirking faced boy, she knew that she would have to withhold her fury. *What a coincidence.. Ranma, of course.* she thought.  
  
Yet, even as she felt this great anger inside, Akane felt something else seed in her heart.. relief. It was odd, but. she felt it inside her heart, a tiny whisper that breathed in a sense of serenity washed over her in a calming wave. It was nice to know. to know that he was still here. That he hadn't left her.  
  
Maybe. maybe there was a chance that he loved her.  
  
Her eyes glazed, and her mind filled with a sea of thoughts, she closed her eyes, trying to rationalize them. Yet, she failed to remember the boy behind her. She failed to notice the dark scowl that grew on his face, etching deeper and deeper into his face.  
  
Finally, as if popping like an angry balloon, Ranma's mouth twisted into an annoyed smirk and he yelled at out loud at her.  
  
"Hey, dumb-as-a-brick girl! I told you to move _over_. So do it, you slow, sexless, tomboy!"  
  
Suddenly, Akane's brown pools darkened and flickered dangerously. Turning around, she narrowed her eyes severely as a dark scowl grew on her face suggestively. Ranma seemed only amused by her fury and simply smirked, a cold, vicious gleam in his eyes shined as he watched her dark amusement. Seeing the cocky grin light his face, Akane felt something explode inside of her, striking a chord of fury she hadn't felt before.  
  
Sure, she might be glad that he was still there, that the dream hadn't somehow come true, but. when it came to times like this, there was no other option except to pummel the perverted jerk.  
  
As she felt her aura grow heatedly around her, she felt a pang inside her heart. There was. something wrong with this. She could feel the seedling of doubt grow outside the furious storm that clouded her mind in a heavy haze.  
  
She knew that it was really herself, a small voice amongst the screaming storm that was trying to rationalize with her... to let her remember exactly what could happen, what the consequences could be for her actions. Yet, when it came to these verbal assaults at her, she could not bite back her tongue. She let her fury reign and take over her.  
  
"What did you call me, Ranma," she asked coolly to Ranma, a look of promised death in her eyes for the wrong answer.  
  
The bitter smirk on Ranma's face only deepened as he watched her eyes flash with different emotions, confusion causing chaos to spread and insecurities to befuddle her until finally, her anger surpassed any other feelings. He smiled as her aura flickered wildly around her, scarlet and wild from the roaring rage she felt.  
  
Then, right before him, he watched her suddenly bring forth a large wooden mallet from her unknown space pocket. She was frowning all the while, her eyes forming tiny slits in her darkened face.  
  
Twisting her fingers tightly around the wooden handle of her mallet, Akane felt a growl of irritation curl in he throat. She raised her hammer and slashed it through the air, as if trying to cut away the problems before her. Akane braced herself, ready to flatten the jerk that smirked cockily at her.  
  
He was going to pay.  
  
"Now." she whispered, a tinge of fury tainting her voice, "Would you like to repeat that Ranma?"  
  
Ranma just grinned even more as she threatened him, a menacing growl rising behind her voice. He then responded in kind with the same dark smile on his face, grinning like a maniac.  
  
Raising a hand, he brushed off his nails, as if taking his time. Then, with a gleam in his eye, he said, "You need help understanding this in your little brain? Alright then," he spoke slowly as if to a child, "Move_out_of_my_way. Got it? Here I'll spell it out for you dimwit. Get out of my wa-!"  
  
#Smack#  
  
Ranma felt his teeth bite into his flesh of his cheek as he was cut off from his verbal assault on Akane. Peering through the slits of his eyelids, he saw Akane standing in front of him, head bowed down under a mass of hair, her hand lowering from his face. Opening his eyes wide, Ranma frowned angrily and grabbed at his cheek, nursing the swollen skin.  
  
"You idiot! What were you thinking! Stupid tomboy," Ranma seethed through his clenched teeth, "look what you've done! What is your probl-"  
  
Ranma's voice faltered again when he saw Akane. A small tear slipped silently down her cheek, running down to her chin. He then noticed that the outline of her body began to shake. Her head bowed down, and her hair covering her face like a black curtain, he could not see her face.  
  
Yet, as he saw the tear drip down her chin, he felt something fierce twist in his heart. With a great hesitation, he reached a large, awkward hand out to her, wanting to comfort her. Yet, as he reached out to her, he felt something hold him back, as if paralyzing his body.  
  
He couldn't move.  
  
He struggled against this unknown force, but found himself still unresponsive. *What the heck is going on?!*  
  
Suddenly, he heard a soft thud on the wooden boards of the floor. Looking, he saw that Akane was still shaking fiercely, but now had sunk down onto the floor, he knees pressed against the ground. Sadly, he noticed that she cradled her face lightly in her hands, her hair forming a black cape around her face.  
  
He tried to get up again. He didn't like seeing her like this.  
  
All of the sudden, he felt a searing bolt of pain rush through his head, burning his mind with burning white hotness. He closed his eyes and wanted to writhe in pain, but he felt his body stand still. Another bolt shook his head, and sent his teeth rattling. He could only hold on for a little longer. He opened his eyes slightly and peered through at Akane. She sat there, still shaking roughly.  
  
*Akane.. help me.* With a sudden strike, Ranma's vision clouded, as darkness waited him with comforting arms into unconsciousness.  
  
Jerking her head up abruptly, Akane's eyes flashed open as she heard something. *What was that?* she wondered through jumbled thoughts. Then she remembered what was happening as reality smacked her in the face.  
  
Oh Ranma.  
  
Even as his name whispered off her tongue, she was silent as she stared at the boy before her. Her brown eyes traveled up from his tai chi slippers, up his Chinese silk clothes, and up to his face.  
  
There, she saw a dark shadow clouding his face, a slight demented gleam in his normally calm, gray-blue eyes. There was something different about him now. He looked like a cold and hungry wolf, ready to fight off predators.and hunt down his prey.  
  
His eyes.they reminded her.. of her dream.  
  
Akane's eyes flickered abruptly as she thought of the dream. It was as if she were struck by a bolt of lightning. She shivered and drew her arms around her shoulders, trying to calm herself and forget the horrid dream. The nightmare with those cold, hateful eyes.  
  
She opened her eyes and knew that she had to do something. This was too much like the dream for her comfort.. There was something wrong.  
  
Pressing her hands against the ground, she pushed herself up shakily and stood on her feet. Looking up, she stared the boy in the eye. She had to ask him. Just so. that she could know. To know if she had any chance..  
  
To know if he loved her.  
  
"Ranma. Do.Do you," Akane stumbled, her tongue feeling clumsy and drunk, "Do you..l.lo..love me?"  
  
When she looked up, Ranma seemed slightly miffed by her question, but remained unfazed. He didn't even blush. He simply let his eyes, cold and emotionless, fall down upon her. His face suddenly twisted and a caustic smirk lit his face in an unholy light.  
  
"Love you? What a stupid question. Do you really think I could love someone as ugly and as dumb as you? You're worthless to me. You're simply a burden, a cumbersome little twit that was given to me. You have only abused me. What did you really expect? That I would drop to my knees, begging for you to marry me? Forget it."  
  
"But." Akane felt herself mumble through her tear choked throat, "I .I thought."  
  
"Whatever you thought about us getting together was wrong, Akane. Let me ask you this: Did you _ever_ thank me for saving you? Even once? Don't even speak," Ranma stated when Akane tried to answer, "save your case for someone who cares. All you ever did was abuse me and insult me. And you have to gull, the indignity to ask me if I _love_ you?!  
  
Stupid, stupid girl. Don't you ever learn? You need to wake up and taste reality Akane! Open your eyes and understand this: I don't love you. I despise you! To think that you would even have a chance now is a wasted dream. Dreams are for fools. And you are the biggest fool of them all. Get a life and get away from me, I don't want anything to do with you."  
  
Akane sat there, silent as her eyes were pulled wide open. What had she done? What pain had she caused to Ranma? It.. it was all true.. She did do those things hadn't she? She reached up and grabbed her head in her hands. She closed her eyes and tried to erase herself of these sins. She was. a monster. She was everything that Ranma had said. Oh if only she could take all of it back! Yet, she knew she could not. But. she wanted to.  
  
After all,. she had just told Ranma that she loved him.  
  
Her, the "boy-hater".. had just handed her heart to this boy. this boy she loved. But. he didn't have room in his heart for her anymore. no. She had hurt him too much, and now she had to pay for it. But it. it hurt too much. Every pound of her heart reminded her. reminded her as her heart bled from the pain.  
  
*It's strange* she thought, *this seems exactly like that dream. Was it some kind of future insight? Just so I could be hurt again? Just so I could see his eyes filled with hatred for me again?*  
  
She looked up into Ranma's face, feeling a need to do so. When she looked, deep into his eyes, she saw the fear that plagued her so from the dream.  
  
The hatred in his eyes burned brightly upon her.  
  
How could those same eyes, the same eyes she fell in love with, belong to the man who despised her so? She felt hot tears build up in her eyes, scratching or scoring her eyelids, threatening to spill over. *But,* she stood to her feet and raised her eyes slowly from the ground, *I have to face him. I don't care anymore. He doesn't love me.*  
  
Plastering a false smile on her face, Akane looked up, even as a tear scored down her cheek. "Please Ranma. I ask that you forgive me. I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you. I promise I'll never hurt you again. I just hope that we can still be friends some how. I hope that you find happiness with one of your other fiancées. I . I just want you to be happy. Good-bye. Ranma."  
  
With that, she turned and fled through the open door and out the dojo before Ranma could make any response. He watched her go, running fast, until she was out of sight. Ranma could feel his lips curl in a cold smile. Suddenly he froze and reached a hand up to his head, closing his eyes painfully. He shook his head and opened his eyes, as if awaking from a drowsy slumber. "What happened," he mumbled out loud, his words slightly slurred as if from sleeping.  
  
His eyes suddenly widened when he remembered that he had been speaking to Akane. He frowned slightly when he also remembered what he had said to her. *I guess I was kinda harsh about moving and stuff. That was weird. I felt like I hated Akane for some reason.* he thought worriedly, *But from what I said, I can't see how it would bother her that bad. Maybe she just pounded me flat with that damn mallet of hers and ran off.  
  
I can't remember what happened after that. It was almost like I blacked out. Maybe I said something and she took it the wrong way, then hit me and ran out. Ah well, better go find her before Mr. Tendo finds out.*  
  
With that, Ranma ran out the dojo door and outside.  
  
~  
  
A figure moved quickly along the fences of Nermia, yelling out as he speeding along, searching for something.  
  
"Geeze, where'd that girl go now? I can't find any traces of random destruction anywhere. Akane....WHERE ARE Y-!"  
  
He was cut off suddenly when he felt the rubber of a tire shoved into his face. Raising a blundering hand, he shoved the bicycle tire out of his face. Reaching his hands toward his face, he nursed the angry red bruise sporting on his face. He began to mutter something about stupid tomboys and persistent Amazons.  
  
"Aerin......"  
  
Ranma peeked through his fingers and looked toward the source of the voice. Standing in front of him, a girl stood, her purple hair flaring around her like a velvet cape as a slight wind blew. She was wearing one of her short Chinese dresses again, he noticed vaguely.  
  
He also noticed that she had a strange smile on his face that was beginning scare him. There was something unmistakable about that smile. He had seen it before. He knew it met only one thing.  
  
Trouble.  
  
"Um....Hey Shampoo," Ranma stuttered, trying to ignore the feeling of dread that was beginning to churn in his stomach. He _really_ wanted to get away.  
  
Shampoo smiled. He was so cute when he was like this. So unsure of what was going on. She was going to have fun with this. *Oh yes,* she thought pleasantly, her eyes trained on him, *she would have lots of fun.*  
  
Now to use the bait. "Aerin want to keep searching for Akane? Or do Ranma want to go with Shampoo?"  
  
Ranma felt a tingle run down his back as he saw the predatory gleam she had in her eyes. Something was strange about the look on her face. He didn't know what it meant, but he was sure he didn't want to find out.  
  
He had to get away somehow. "Shampoo, I have to go and look for Akane. I uh. have to get her for. um. a. uh. A message from her father! Yeah! So.I gotta go. Bye Shampoo!"  
  
Ranma turned and started to look for Akane again when he felt a sharp tug on his arm. Turning around, he stared warily behind him as a sweat drop ran down the back of his head. He could see Shampoo's purple eyes glaring at him.  
  
With a sultry grin on her face, she ran her hand down his arm, feeling each muscle in detail. As her fingers ran down his hand, she clasped one of his fingers and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure Ranma," she asked slyly, "Shampoo would love for you to come with her. Shampoo think you need to think over."  
  
Ranma stared at Shampoo as if she had just grown a second head. There was something about her eyes and the way that she spoke. There was something odd about her. This was just all too weird. *I gotta go find that tomboy. For once, finding her will give me a good excuse for running away.*  
  
"Uh... like I said, I gotta go find Akane, Shampoo. Maybe late-"  
  
He was suddenly cut off when felt something pierce him in the back of his neck. His vision began to cloud darkly. He looked at Shampoo and saw her grinning evilly before everything faded into darkness once again.  
  
Shampoo watched Ranma with a knowing smile lighting her face. She glanced as Ranma was about to fall, struck by unconsciousness before he suddenly stood up, his eyes blank and black. He was hers now.  
  
She leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Your Shampoo's now. Listen to Shampoo. You do what she tell you. Now come with Shampoo and we'll see what you can do."  
  
Ranma's black, unfocused eyes only stared at her blankly. He stood up straight and took her arm under the crook of his. Leading her toward her bike, he took her up in his arms and hopped on the bike and began to ride away. Shampoo, already in his arms, was in bliss as she was cradled ever so gently in his strong arms. This just how she had dreamed it would be.  
  
But there was a small voice in the back of her head, nagging on her thoughts. She could hear it, quiet but firm, telling her that this was all just a lie. A lie to her, knowing that he didn't really want to do this. It was just the drug making him do this. He wasn't doing this on his own.  
  
She sighed. She knew the voice was right, but she just didn't want to loose this...this feeling of comfort. Feeling that....knowing that she was loved by the man she loved most. She had given him her heart. Now, she was finally feeling his. *I don't care anymore. I just want to feel this forever...*  
  
Nuzzling closer to his chest, she let the musk smell of him fill her nostrils. She even loved the smell of him. She sighed again and let her arms drape around his sides. Ranma continued to peddle steadily down the street.  
  
*This must be what love feels like.*  
  
~  
  
OH MY GOODNESS! 0_o..That was SOOOO LONG! I may have typed this already before to start the story, but I still had to revise it all. WHEW! I'm glad I'm done with this chapter..Um.#Coughs# ANYWAYS.. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ I worked really hard to make this good and I hope you like it.  
  
And for R/A fans.DON"T WORRY IT'S STILL A RANMA/AKANE FIC!!! It just.has a twist in the plot to lead to it! ^_^*  
  
In the next chapter: Shampoo has Ranma. will Akane come back to rescue him? And who is this that helps Akane out? Is that a bow I detect? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! It helps the story keep going.and me too. Ciao. ^_~ 


	4. An Unlikely Friend

Broken  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 4: An Unlikely Friend  
  
Note: Okay, this is kinda gonna be long. I didn't feel like re-writing the whole chapter from my previous ideas, so I just pasted it and fixed it up a bit. So um.if you find some mistakes, sorry. Been working on some other stuff, and I figured I should update on this. So here ya go. ^_^  
  
~  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
~  
  
A figure appeared, strolling down the street, whistling a cheerful tune as it carefully balanced a box on its hand. Stopping, the figure stared into the placid window of a shop and stared at its reflection. Looking at the figure, one could see that it was a girl.  
  
A white bow adorned her long brown hair as she stopped and set the box down to adjust the large metal spatula on her back. No matter where she went, she never felt completely safe without it. She smiled at her reflection and picked up the box.  
  
She was going to make her Ran-chan happy with this one. She had spent special time on it, making sure it was just the way he liked his okonomiyaki. She grinned to herself and continued down the sidewalk toward the dojo he stayed at. Thinking about exactly where he was staying at made her stop again and frown. She didn't exactly dislike where he was staying at, but one of his fiancées was there. One that had repeatedly gotten in the way between her and Ran-chan.  
  
Akane.  
  
She didn't hate the girl, but she always felt a slight prick of contempt whenever she got to close to her Ranma. Sure, she was just another fiancée, but something about her always irked Ukyo when she was around him.  
  
Sighing, she began walking again. She knew that the girl wasn't much competition compared to her, but there was just something that made her stand out from the rest of them. Something that made her special to him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew it was there.  
  
Ukyo shook her head and tried to ignore the vengeful thoughts swarming in her head, thoughts in which she was beating Akane and winning Ranma's love. She knew that there would always be a dishonest and wary bond between them, but she wondered, would they have been friends if not for the feud between Ranma?  
  
Ukyo's eyes softened as she thought the question over. They probably would have made great friends. . . .but now that could never happen. Not until Ranma had married one of them. For now and until then, they were enemies. Sighing once again, she felt her hand reach up and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. *Well,* she thought, *the most I can do now is make my Ran-chan happy with a good meal.*  
  
She plastered a cute smile on her face as she saw the gates of the Tendo dojo in view. Suddenly, she saw the gate door fly open with a loud slam. Through it, she saw a blurry figure rush out. Not stopping the blur ran forward down the street. Ukyo stood stunned as the figure ran past her. As her clothes settled back in place, Ukyo patted her hair down. That sure was odd. She looked back at the quickly retreating figure. Just before the figure turned the corner, she saw the familiar dark blue shade of hair that made her stop. Was that Akane?  
  
Then she realized that she had heard something as the girl had passed her. Could it be that she was. . . .crying? Ukyo knew she had cried many times thinking of what she had sacrificed for Ranma. Only to see that it was not returned in his love. She knew that he would always be a heart breaker, intentionally or not. He was just. . . so perfect. And he didn't know what to do with it.  
  
Looking at the package in her hand, her eyes strayed and looked between the entrance to the dojo, and the path the girl had fled. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and turned around, following the tear struck ground to the girl she had just been thinking about.  
  
~  
  
As the day grew on, a figure could be seen jogging along the streets of Nermia, searching for someone. With a huge spatula strapped to her back, the girl searched for signs of the running blue haired girl. Huffing, she sat on a bench and caught her breathe. *Geeze that girl sure does run fast!* Still sitting, leaned backward and let her head loll back as she took in deep breathes.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped. From her upside point of view, she could see a girl sitting on a nearby swing, rocking slowly back and forth. Raising her head, she turned around and could see the girl's dark hair sway as a gentle wind picked up. She stood to her feet and sat in the swing next to the girl.  
  
Looking closely, Ukyo could see that it was indeed Akane. Her dark blue hair was matted to her forehead, pinned from the sweat of her running. She was shaking, she faintly noticed. But not from the cold.  
  
She was crying.  
  
She could see the silent tears run down her cheeks as the girl fought to control herself from sobbing out loud. Ukyo sat there, staring at her. What could have happened that did this much damage to her?  
  
She got out of her swing and kneeled in front of the quivering girl. Placing her hands on the Akane's shoulders, she tried to calm her. She needed to see what happened.  
  
"Akane? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
Akane's outline shook even more violently with each word. Ukyo saw this and squeezed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She must really be in some pain.  
  
Ukyo smiled softly, "Akane. . . . you can tell me. I'll listen to you. Just tell me what's bothering you."  
  
Before she could react, Akane suddenly broke down as a hoarse sob emerged from her throat. Covering her mouth with a shaky hand, she tried to muffle her loud cries. Ukyo remained silent as she watched the girl begin to rock back and forth, holding her knees to her chest.  
  
With hard eyes, she reached out and took the shaking girl into a hug. Just holding her there, Ukyo waited until Akane stopped rocking back and forth, muttering utter nonsense to no one.  
  
Seeing that she was done, Ukyo let go and turned Akane to face her. She lifted her face up in her hands and forced her to look at her.  
  
"Now Akane, you have to tell me what happened. If you don't, you'll never resolve this and it will make you miserable for the rest of you life. Especially if it's hurting you this bad. Now swallow you tears down and tell me what's wrong."  
  
Akane looked at Ukyo with a lost look in her eyes. As Ukyo's words registered into her brain, she took her head in her hands and tried to sort through the chaotic storm in her mind. Opening her eyes again, she saw that Ukyo was still waiting patiently for her to control herself.  
  
Taking slow, deep breathes, Akane focused her eyes on Ukyo in case she got lost in the storm in her mind once again. Gripping the sleeves of her shirt, she sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"I don't know why it's such a shock to me," she spoke softly, "It was an answer I should have expected for a long time. But I guess I had some kind of foolish hope that he would say yes. That he would be happy. That we'd be happy. But. . . . . I never knew it would hurt this much."  
  
Looking up, she saw Ukyo looking at her with expecting eyes. Wanting to know exactly what went on. Who exactly this he was and what the question was. Then something flashed into her thoughts. Her eyes widened as an idea leaked into her mind. Was it. . . . . . Ranma who had done this to her? He was one of the only people who affected her so much. . . . .She turned her eyes back to the girl, praying that this person that was so cruel would not be Ranma.  
  
Akane watched Ukyo, her eyes studying. She must have guessed. I know this is going to make her happy. Knowing that Ranma is free from my bond to him. She felt a seed of envy begin to sprout in her heart, but with one swift thought she cut it down. She didn't need. . . . didn't have the right to feel any envy over Ranma again. He didn't care anymore. . .  
  
"Akane. . . . what did you ask? And. . . .who was it you asked?"  
  
Flicking her eyes to the ground, she tried to control the turmoil in her emotions. She felt her body began to shake. It still hurt. Just the thought of his response was like pouring salt over her wounds. Her wounded heart.  
  
Akane swallowed audibly and looked down at the ground, "I. . .I asked him if he. . . if he love. . .loved me. But. . . .he said no. He said that he. . .he never loved me. That. . . .I wasn't good enough. I wasn't anything to him. Just a foolish dreamer for love. . ."  
  
Ukyo stared wide-eyed at the trembling girl. She knew after the first few lines that the boy was. It would take a complete fool to not know whom her heart was grieving over. So. . . it was true. Ranma did this. But why? She just didn't understand it. Ukyo had always thought that she never had a chance against Akane. Sure, he called her his cute fiancée, but...she knew that it was just a facade.  
  
Just a way to stop her.  
  
Ranma had always made insults about Akane. Her figure, her cooking, her skill. Anything really. But. . . about her feelings? There was just something wrong with this picture. She knew that he had made many stupid mistakes in the past, but she knew he was always an honorable man. He kept to his word. He never liked seeing any girl cry. Any person for that matter. Something was definitely wrong with this picture.  
  
Ukyo screwed her eyes back toward Akane. She was sitting there silently. Staring blankly at the ground as tears ran down her face. Her eyes were swollen, puffy and red from her continuous crying. Ukyo could feel the mourning silence emitting from her. As if she had just lost a good friend to death.  
  
Ukyo saw the girl was beginning to lose it. This is how she felt when Ran- chan had left her. When she gave up her femininity to get her revenge on him. Knowing that he had chosen okonomiyaki over her. She couldn't let Akane do this. She was too. . . too innocent for this. So inexperienced. She didn't know what the effects of this would do to her.  
  
Ukyo scooted closer to the girl. She wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders and gave her a hug. She knew she couldn't do much more than this, but she had to help her before she was lost to her sadness.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the small voice whispering in her head, telling her this was the perfect advantage to steal Ranma for herself. She pushed the excited thoughts out of her head and focused on reviving Akane out of her shell. Suddenly, from the shadows cast from Akane's hair, she heard a small, unstable voice whisper.  
  
"Do you think. . . .that he could ever love me? That maybe. . . . I just asked at a bad time? That he'd care if I changed? If I became more feminine? Gave up the art?"  
  
Ukyo's eyes snapped open at the last few lines. She let go of Akane and forced her around. She jerked up Akane's chin and looked at her face. She could see that her tears had stopped, but not the sadness.  
  
"Listen to me Akane. Don't you ever change who you are. You are best at being who you are. There is no one else like you. Everyone sets themselves apart from others by their personality. If not that, then what they do. You can't change who you are. There will always be a trace of it.  
  
Unless you want to become one of those mindless drones, searching the world for something they can never find. They can't find themselves. That's why no body likes those kinds of people.  
  
But you Akane, you have something special about you that no one can ever take away. You're stubborn as a mule, strong as a bull, you're clever like a monkey, you're good at the art, you're a tomboy, you're. . . . you're you! Others may not see these qualities in the same view as you do, but you need appreciate these things. They're what make you special in the world.  
  
Some people. . . um. . . like me. . .couldn't see these things. I took mine for granted and regret it every day since. I gave up everything in my life just to get revenge on Ranma. My femininity, my dad's business, my life back home. . . Just so I could get revenge. But everything cost a price, and when I did that, I lost it all.  
  
I'm slowly regaining all these things, but every once in a while, I just sit and wonder. Did I make the right choice? I met up with Ranma. He's better now, but was it really worth it? I'm warning you now Akane. Don't ever give it up. Not even for love."  
  
Akane sat, stunned in silence. She never knew Ukyo's complete history. Sure, she got glimpses or fragments that involved Ranma, but she never knew exactly what happened to her. It was just a total surprise to her. She didn't exactly know how to react to Ukyo's little speech, but she did know that it had helped her. Without it, she knew she would be in a place where no one could reach her.  
  
She studied Ukyo. Why was she helping her any ways? Why was she being so nice? Weren't they enemies? The girl seemed concerned enough to show that she was no threat to her. She smiled. Ukyo really was a good person at heart. It was just hard for her to see it when Ranma got in the way.  
  
She shook her head. *No,* she thought, *I won't let this hurt me anymore. I'm going to live by who I really am. . . .Thanks Ukyo.*  
  
Akane turned to the girl. With a smile, she hugged the girl fiercely and stood up. She breathed in the cold morning air and closed her eyes. She never thought she could ever feel so good after feeling so bad. She felt. . . .calmed. Opening her eyes, she reached a hand to Ukyo, who was still sitting on the ground. She knew it was sort of late, but she wanted to try and become friends with the chef.  
  
With Ranma, she never really had the chance to really start a friendship. She was always. . . too jealous. She enjoyed this time they got to share with one another. Akane offered a hand to the girl.  
  
"Come on Ukyo," Akane smiled, "Maybe your right. I wont give up. No, I'm sure I'll get over it. But I know I'll miss him. I'll always care about him, but. . .I just want him to be happy too. I know he likes you. Make sure that you take care of him. And, if you want. . . I know this is late, but. . .= ahem = Do you want to be friends?"  
  
Ukyo looked up suddenly, bewildered. She stared at the hand as if it was something she had never seen one before. *She wants to be friends? She must really be giving up on Ranma.*  
  
Ukyo grinned back at her and took the hand. She dusted her clothes off and looked at the blue haired girl. She was so...happy and calm. She reached over and playfully punched Akane on the arm. Akane looked back over to her and smiled. Ukyo felt happy at seeing that. She normally would have enjoyed knowing that Ranma didn't love Akane, but. . .right now it was different.  
  
He had hurt her. Deep. She had to make sure there wasn't a mistake before she started showing her affections toward Ranma again. She wouldn't stop a love between the two. Or him and anyone for that matter. She might have made that foolish mistake before when they were almost married, but. . . now she had learned her lesson the hard way, and would fight for Ranma's love, with honesty.  
  
"Akane? I know this might be a little hard, but. . .maybe Ran-chan was just flustered," Ukyo weakly smiled, "when you asked him that question. You know how he gets when you get emotional on him. He shoves his foot in his mouth and acts like a jerk. Especially when it concerns you.  
  
I think. . .maybe he was just startled. I don't think he can take things straightforward like that, you know? He always messes things up like that. I'm sure he didn't mean it. . . He just screwed up with his words. He just got defensive."  
  
Akane stared at Ukyo. *Could she be right? Just maybe. . . *  
  
"You really think so Ukyo?"  
  
Ukyo smiled as she heard the growing, quivering hope in the question.  
  
"Yeah Akane. I really think so. Now come on you tomboy. Let's go get that silly dope!"  
  
Akane let out a snort. She felt her heart weigh less then a feather. There was a warm light that seemed to spread throughout her body. It was nice feeling this way. . . knowing that she had a chance again. She stared at Ukyo and grinned slyly.  
  
"Yeah! Were gonna beat that boy to a pulp for that! And don't think I'll forget what you said. I'm going to get you for that!  
  
Ukyo pulled her lower eyelid down and stuck her tongue at Akane. She knew it was childish, but it didn't matter. She didn't care anymore about their differences. She felt happy with Akane. She had a friend finally that she could talk to in this crowded town.  
  
She knew that when it came to Ranma choosing one of them, it was going to be difficult, but she just wanted to enjoy this new friendship while she had it.  
  
"Nyah! Not if you can't catch me! Come on. Let's go and see if Ran-chan is at your place. We'll get to the bottom of this, okay?"  
  
"Okay and. . . thanks."  
  
With that, she chased after the mischievously grinning chef who continued to stick her tongue at her. If one looked, they could see that they were heading toward the inner part of Nermia toward a certain dojo.  
  
~  
  
Elsewhere, deeper in the heart of Nermia, a small building displaying a sign read as the "Neko Haten", could be seen. Inside a withered form sat, twitching occasionally as it heard a crashing sound from somewhere in the backyard.  
  
It sighed with exasperation and stepped out from the darkness of a room. With long, thick, white hair, the figure held the mane back with a white scarf. Signs of whispered beauty could be seen through the wrinkles now held on the aged feminine face.  
  
Through her seemingly innocent elderly appearance, her eyes betrayed her false purity. There was a gleam in her eyes that would promise a quick death to anyone who betrayed her.  
  
A viciousness that glowed deeply, waiting to be unleashed like a smoldering fire. A darkness in her soul that enjoyed in seeing suffering and pain. But she never let it show. She held this base part of her psyche a secret to everyone around her. She clenched it tightly, making sure that this evil would not escape her and be revealed.  
  
Gathering a gnarled wooden staff that sat beside her into her withered arms, she began walking slowly toward the back of the restaurant, keeping a tight hold on her emotions. She would deal with young blind idiot without getting angry. She could do this. She kept chanting to herself, hoping it would work. As the lady reached the back, she poked her head out through the open doors, expecting the worst.  
  
She wasn't disappointed.  
  
There strewn across the yard were various weapons and instruments of odd origins laying on the ground. She flinched as she saw that some had broken through the windows of the building. Of all the broken assortment of objects, there was one particular article still standing through all the destruction.  
  
A straw dummy supported on a wooden peg. She looked toward the other end of the small yard and saw a boy with long black hair cluck in frustration as he looked over the weapons, all missing their mark. With a sigh, the boy closed his eyes and began to concentrate, focusing his energy at the target before him.  
  
Walking closer, she noticed the boy was adorned in another of his loose Chinese style robes. Without opening his eyes, the boy suddenly unleashed a volley of iron chains from his long sleeve, sending them through the air. The boy stiffened suddenly, and twisted his wrist quickly upward.  
  
The chains reacted smoothly to the motion, curving gently in the air. She watched as the chains, set in their new direction, wrapped quickly around the straw dummy still standing across the yard. She noticed with a frown that the dummy also had an unmistakable straw pigtail to go with it.  
  
Although she knew she should berate the boy for this, she smiled slightly. She could see the boy was indeed a true master of hidden weapons. Mousse would indeed make a fine breed of specimen for this art. She knew this and had willingly tolerated with his arrival in Nermia, and thus staying with them. After all, being the only Chinese Amazons in this foreign country meant they had to stick together.  
  
Even though she accepted his stay, she could not dismiss the fact that he still tried to compete with her son-in-law's chances with Shampoo. Not only this, but he also had the nerve to endeavor in interrupting her granddaughter's attempts at swooning Ranma into submission.  
  
She had punished him for this several times, but the blind boy was stubborn. As was he when he insisted that he was Shampoo's rightful husband. Or when he said he wasn't blind without his glasses. Jumping on her wooden staff she had brought with her, she sighed and she glanced over at Mousse, now jumping with joy at his victory. It was time for his annual beating. . .  
  
~  
  
The black haired Amazon faintly noticed a presence approaching him slowly from the back of the restaurant. He turned around and glanced. Through his fuzzy vision, he could see a tall figure coming closer.  
  
With long hair, Mousse guessed it to be the one person to have hair like this and practically leaped over to the still walking figure. With hands splayed out in front of him, he ran to the figure, closing the distance between them while shouting out the name of his love.  
  
"Shampoo!"  
  
Before he enfolded the figure with a bear-crushing hug, a sudden swift blow on the head made him stop and crash bluntly to the ground. Picking his head up from the imprint his face had made in the ground, he stood up and slipped his thick glasses on from behind his head. As Mousse's vision began to focus and become sharper, he backed up and gasped, pointing at the figure before him.  
  
Mousse shivered in disgust, "It's an ugly troll!"  
  
He suddenly notice a vein pop angrily on the old woman's forehead before he found himself struck onto the ground once again. After several blows from the woman's staff, Mousse felt the woman finally stop and allow him to regain his footing. As he dusted himself off, he heard a voice muttering darkly to him.  
  
"Don't expect me to go easy on you next time boy. I'm only stopping now because I think my punishments are beginning to give you brain damage. You will address me appropriately boy. Or else you will suffer the consequences. Do you understand?"  
  
Mousse cast his glance downward and glared silently at the ground before responding to her question.  
  
"Yes, Elder Cologne."  
  
Cologne smiled slyly and waved her hand to the boy.  
  
"Good. Now begin to clean your mess up. The damages you did to the windows will be coming out of your pay. Understand?"  
  
Mousse nodded curtly in consent.  
  
"Very well then. Get started."  
  
Mousse bowed deeply to her and then turned sharply around picking his various weapons up off the ground, shoving them back into the deep folds of his robe. Seeing that he was doing as he was told, Cologne smiled again and hopped quickly back inside on her staff as she heard the jingle from the bell on the front door, announcing someone's arrival.  
  
~  
  
WOAH! Done another one. Thank goodness. I hope you enjoyed it! Well, I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Anyways, with Ukyo, I don't hate her, but I don't think she goes well with Ranma. And for the whole friendship/bonding thing, well, I believe Ukyo was deeply hurt when Ranma left her so long ago. I've read in several other stories where later on, Ukyo goes insane from wanting Ranma so much and do everything she can. . . just to receive nothing in return.  
  
Well, I'm definitely not going to make her go insane in here, but I want her to realize that her pain is the same as Akane's going through. So, she gonna help her get through it and not suffer like she did. Uh. I think that about covers it.  
  
IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!: Akane and Ukyo try to look for Ranma and get him to spill the truth. Meanwhile, Shampoo and Ranma arrive at the Neko Haten where Cologne watches and who's this?! MOUSSE???!!!  
  
PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! All reviews help me keep going! Ciao. ^_~ 


	5. Bliss

Broken  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 5: Bliss  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them. . .darn. . ._  
  
~  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
#Sounds#  
  
~  
  
A bell jingled cheerfully as the door was pushed open from the outside. Inside stepped a young man with raven hair wrapped tightly down his back in a pigtail. As the boy opened the door wider the boy's arms could be seen, wrapped carefully around the slim body of a girl. With her violet silky hair spilled over his arm, the girl sighed happily and wrapped her arms tighter around the boy's torso.  
  
A smile, similar to the cat who ate the canary, stretched over her feminine face. She snuggled closer to him, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him. This was bliss. Bliss and love. Distractedly, she heard the door close behind them, jingling once again before shutting.  
  
She felt the boy stop and quietly, she peered up at his face. In the boy's appearance, she saw nothing. No smiling, no anger, no embarrassment, no expressions. . . just. . nothing.  
  
She frowned a bit at that. Suddenly a wicked idea grew in her mind. With a grin, she laid her hand on his chest and raised herself slightly on his still arms, reaching up to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Ranma. . . listen to Shampoo," she whispered hastily, "Put Shampoo down in chair and sit with her. Shampoo have something to tell you.  
  
Ranma's eyes focused and unfocused suddenly. A shallow black glare stared at her for a moment. With a sudden twitch, Ranma moved forward quickly and set Shampoo gently onto a seat close by. Pulling a chair from beneath a table near by, Ranma sat in the chair and stared blankly at her face.  
  
Shampoo grinned and scooted her chair closer Ranma's. Leaning closely, she let her fingers glide softly along his exposed arm. While wearing a short sleeved red Chinese shirt, she could see Ranma's strong muscles.  
  
She traced them with a soft finger, enjoying the feel of each individual ripple. Sighing, she forced herself to stop and stared carefully at the boy. Reaching her small hands up, she grasped his face lightly and gazed deeply into the black eyes.  
  
"Ranma. . . . ," she whispered huskily, her eyes flicking back and forth across his face, "I love you. . . Show to Shampoo that you love her too. Prove your love to Shampoo. Do something. . . .human."  
  
She watched his face intently, searching for any new signs of emotions or feelings. Shampoo's enthusiasm quickly depleted as she continued to stare at the black face before her. A frown marring her pretty face, she sighed, frustrated and got up to look for her book on the drug she brewed to see if she had made any mistakes.  
  
But before she could leave, a large hand grasped her wrist and jerked back slightly. The sudden jerk left her feet to tumble beneath her and cause her to fall when abruptly, she felt a pair of strong arms intertwine around her waist and pull her back into a broad lap. She screwed her purple eyes upward to gaze at her helper and gasped.  
  
Grinning downward playfully, was Ranma's smiling face.  
  
Gawking at the boy, Shampoo felt Ranma shift his arms from under her and let them slither around her shoulders, grasping her body tightly to his chest.  
  
Even though this was a frequent occurrence in her dreams, she never expected to feel it physically. Shampoo never even began to fathom that she would find herself blushing and flustering like a lovesick idiot. When she felt his hot breath against her ear, she turned scarlet, her emotions enticed.  
  
Shampoo suddenly turned to Ranma, twisting in his warm embrace to look at his smiling face. Raising a hand cautiously to Ranma's face, she let it rest on his cheek, gazing in his eyes deeply. She could see the inky blackness of the powder still swirling among his eyes, but she had to ask him something to see if she had done her job right. Sighing, she stroked a finger lightly down his cheek.  
  
"Ranma? Do you. . . love me?"  
  
With that, she closed her eyes tightly, praying that he would utter the few simple words that would set her heart a flutter and finally make her feel truly wanted in life. The words that would set her free from her aching heart.  
  
Words to make her feel loved. . .  
  
"Shampoo. . you know that you are the only one for me. I will always love you."  
  
Shampoo's eyes snapped open widely, her lips parted in shock. She really was loved. . . With a blissful sigh, she let her head rest against his chest, enjoying his presence. Snuggling closer to him, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her face planted in his chest, she felt tears run down her face.  
  
She could never let him go.  
  
She loved him too much to be away from him. In the night when no one could her whimper into her pillow, she cried from the pain she felt for him. The feeling that she would never have her love.  
  
Just thinking about returning to China. . .without Ranma. . .it made her pine and suffer. No. . . she wouldn't let Ranma be take from her. She wouldn't let any obstacles get in her way anymore. This was her honor and duty to marry him. But not only were these things at stake, but also her heart. No, she was going to have Ranma. And she was going to love and take care of him.  
  
Sniffing slightly from her tears, she wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to lose this feeling. Ranma's arm slipped carefully around her legs, positioning her so that she could rest comfortably against his chest. His other hand stroked Shampoo's lavender head of hair gently, trying to ease her crying.  
  
Continuing to stare down blankly at Shampoo, there was a plastered smile on his face that was so gentle and caring that it would convince anyone that he truly was worried about the girl and was under no influence. That he was doing all this off his free will.  
  
That there was a true love in his eyes. Not a dull glare.  
  
Continuing to stroke the girl' hair, he suddenly leaned down and brushed his lips softly against her pale forehead, giving her a light butterfly kiss. Although his actions would be deemed as loving and caring, it was not so.  
  
To one who looked closer, they could see a dark and confused appearance infused in his eyes, a look like that of a frightened child awaking in a place they've never been before. Yet, his face betrayed him, smiling down lovingly at the girl. And he continued his actions, helpless to stop himself.  
  
~  
  
In shadow, cast by the curtains hanging around in the kitchen, a pair of narrowed eyes watched the two figures keenly. With quiet chuckle of satisfaction, the figure owning the pair of eyes turned and began to walk up a small staircase heading upstairs. Making sure not to make a sound, the small figure silently tip toed up the stairs quickly. Once at the top, the person opened a door to a room located by the back of the hall.  
  
Darkness greeted the individual as it stepped in. Lighting a single candle with a flickering flame, the figure appeared and could be seen as an elderly female. In the gleaming light, the old woman walked over to a small wooden trunk and placed the candle beside her as she sat in front of the trunk.  
  
Tracing her fingers lightly along the edge, she found her finger softly sink into a small crevice on the side. Finding this spot, she pressed lightly as she watched the trunk lid snap open slightly. Pushing the lid up, she reached deep inside the chest and withdrew a small, dark jar.  
  
Resting the jar lightly against the ground, the woman wrapped her hands firmly on the lid and twisted with some effort. Finally, the sealed jar made a slight popping noise and she unscrewed the top off the rest of the way. Flicking the lid lightly aside, she dipped her hands lightly in the jar and when she removed them, a blood red flower was clutched carefully at the roots. Setting the flower delicately on a small scarf, she closed the jar and returned it to the chest.  
  
She took the scarf and set it on a small desk in the corner of the room. She sighed lightly and slowly made her way to her futon. Sitting lightly onto her cushion she still felt a heavy weight on her shoulders, making her feel the years of her life being to pull her down.  
  
Curving her gray eyes upward from her withered hands, she looked up at the desk where the flower continued to lay, darkly gleaming in the candlelight. To another, it would seem a beautiful blossom, an exotic treasure of extravagant beauty.  
  
Yet she knew what the flower really was. What dark curse it held deeply between its blood red petals.  
  
The wicked power hidden from unknowing eyes.  
  
It indeed was a horrific power, only bringing misfortune on those who thought to take it. She had seen the awful power used, hurting those who chose to partake its evil. They thought they could control this deadly treasure, wielding the power easily enough as batting an eye.  
  
Yet, they learned what irony there was in the flower. Giving them all their desires while eventually taking all that was precious to them out of their life. Yes, she knew the effects of the flower and it's consequences for using it. . . but she had no choice. She couldn't bare to see Shampoo's feelings hurt, not like... . . .hers.  
  
Shaking her head, the elderly woman, known as Cologne sighed and looked at the flower once again. Standing up, she knew what she had to do. She couldn't be sentimental this time and let history repeat itself once again.  
  
No, she wouldn't let it at all. She wouldn't let anyone suffer like she did. Her mind decided, she gathered the flower delicately in her hands and opened the doors. She had some food to prepare for Ranma. . . .  
  
A quiet click sounded behind her as the shivering light flickered out, expelling the room in darkness once again.  
  
~  
  
In the other parts of the town, the sun shined brightly upon the backs of two girls who were steadily heading down the street, chatting with one another. Suddenly one stopped and giggled with mirth, shaking a head of blue-black hair back and forth.  
  
"No way! You actually were kicked out of a girl's bathroom because you looked like a boy?! That's harsh, Ukyo. So what happened then?"  
  
The other girl, slightly taller and wearing a white bow in her chestnut hair smiled at the girl and responded with waving her hands around in violent gestures, exaggerating every sentence in detail.  
  
"What happened then? I nearly went psycho on them! Calling me a boy! Geeze, they nearly arrested me when I tried to go in again. I finally proved to them I was a girl and they got all huffy and let me by.  
  
But before I went in, I could have sworn I heard them saying something about how girls were so weird and how tomboyish I was. Akane, if I didn't need to pee that badly then, I would have gone right back out and gave them a good beating for that!"  
  
Akane laughed once again. Ever since Ukyo had gone out to look for her, they had been talking about their past, chatting like age old friends. It was different, but. . . . it was nice to have a friend in the okonomiyaki chef who had always fought with her for Ranma. Now they had a chance to be friends. Even if it meant that they had to eventually compete for him. . .  
  
She shook her head. No, now they had to enjoy the time of their friendship. She looked up and saw that they were approaching her family's dojo. Stepping forward, she opened the gate and held it for Ukyo.  
  
"Come on Ukyo," she said with a smile, "Let's go in and see if Kasumi has any of those tea cakes she makes. They're awesome. You have to try one."  
  
"All right then, let's go. Just from your description of them, they sound yummy! Shut the gate and let's go!"  
  
Akane let the gate shut behind her quietly. She smiled and walked quickly up to the door and slipped inside with Ukyo behind her. Standing near the door, both slipped off their shoes and walked down the hall. With Ukyo beside her, Akane called out to check if anyone was home.  
  
"I'm home! Kasumi? Dad? Nabiki? Is anyone here?"  
  
As soon as she finished calling, a lady suddenly appeared around the corner with a broom in hand. Straightening out her white apron, she looked up at the pair and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Oh, hello Ukyo. I didn't know you were bringing any friends home today, Akane."  
  
"Well," Akane explained, "I wasn't expecting to, but me and Ukyo ran into one another today and we've been talking. Any ways, do you have any of those tea cakes you made last week Kasumi?"  
  
Bringing a finger to her lips in thought, Kasumi shook her head slowly, as if she was unsure. Looking back to her sister, she counted off her fingers one by one while mumbling a few words.  
  
"I don't think so. . . ," Kasumi thought out loud, "I made a dozen, but I think most of them were eaten. I had two, you had two, Nabiki had one, Father had one, and I believe the rest were eaten by Ranma and his father in their fight the other day. Yes, I do believe we're out. I'm sorry Akane. I'll see if I can make a new batch sometime soon."  
  
Akane shook her head quickly.  
  
"That's all right. I just wanted to see if we had any. By the way, um. . . is Ranma around?"  
  
"Actually," Kasumi started, "I think he went out some time earlier. I haven't seen him for quiet a while. I don't think he has gone on any new training trips since his pack is still here. He's probably somewhere downtown."  
  
Akane and Ukyo both inwardly sighed. They really didn't feel like facing him now. Especially with them both together. That would create enough tension between them that it would be almost tangible.  
  
Kasumi could see the relieved expression spread across their faces the instant she mentioned that Ranma wasn't there. That was odd. Turning to her sister, she could see something was bothering her.  
  
"Is something bothering you Akane?"  
  
Akane's head snapped up and she looked at her sister with a forced smile.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
Kasumi saw straight through the fake smile, but she knew that if she tried to push her little sister into telling her what was wrong, she would get no where. She knew how stubborn that girl could be. Turning quickly toward the counter, she grabbed a small piece of paper with finely written words on it and faced Akane.  
  
"Nothing. But while your here, could you go to the market for me and pick up a few things for me? I would go myself, but I have to attend to the guest who are using the dojo today. They should be gone in a couple of hours so you can practice later, but I need these things soon so I can start dinner for tonight. I would be very thankful for it."  
  
Akane took the sheet. "Uh, sure Kasumi. No problem. I'll go down town right now. Is there anything else?"  
  
Kasumi smiled brightly. "No, nothing more. Thanks a lot. I have to go back to the dojo now. I'll see you in a little while."  
  
With that, Kasumi turned and walked down the hall and out the front door. As Akane heard the door slide shut, she turned to Ukyo and smiled.  
  
"Do you wanna go," she asked, "I know it isn't the most interesting thing in the world, but at least it something we can do."  
  
The brunette grabbed the list lightly out of Akane's hand and scanned down through the articles. Without lifting her eyes from the list, she mumbled a response.  
  
"Sure. Why not? I certainly don't have anything better to do. I closed the restaurant today. Plus, I know where you can get some really good deals on this stuff."  
  
Akane grinned. "Cool. Let me grab some money and we'll go."  
  
Ukyo watched silently as the girl walked up the stairs and entered one of the rooms on the upper level. She sighed and looked down at the wooden floorboards, frowning in thought.  
  
It was strange. . . .She felt alienated here. She shouldn't be here. She was making friends with a competitor for Ranma. For Ranma's love.  
  
She shook her head fiercely. No, she made friends with a girl who she could get along with. Not an enemy. But. . . .she still felt odd about it. It seemed almost dirty. Was she just trying to use Akane to get to Ranma? She felt a deep pain well up inside her as the thought began to take root.  
  
No. . . she didn't want to ever see Ranma's face like that again. After that day when she wrecked Ranma's almost wedding she had only remembered the expressions that had streaked across Ranma's face. The sadness. The anger. The hurt of betrayal. . . .  
  
She knew that he didn't probably mean to be so angry, but she couldn't forget it. It had plagued her mind for days on end, driving her near the brink of insanity. In her trapped mind, she could only see Ranma's face, angry with her. Each time she saw the face, it grew more distorted and furious. Each night, when she was alone in the darkness of her small room, she could feel the hot sting of her tears course down her cheeks, thinking of how Ranma must hate her.  
  
There was even one time when she had begun to cut herself. She had thought it was a way to punish herself. The only reason why she had stopped was when she heard that Ranma wasn't angry with her anymore. He had forgiven her. Since then, she had gradually begun to pull herself back together and pursue Ranma's affections once more. Yet, she still felt nervous around him. * Maybe that's why I chose Akane over giving Ranma my okonomiyaki so easily * she mused.  
  
She stood there, contemplating over the matter, not noticing two eyes staring at her. As the owner of the eyes looked on with greater intensity, Ukyo felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck raise. Whipping her head up, she looked for the source. Looking around, she rested on the two eyes. She flinched as she saw the owner of the eyes.  
  
Blue-black hair reached downward, licking lightly at the edge of a chin. But the thing that struck her most about the shrouded figure were the eyes. Deep pools of gold stared at her, sucking her in, almost drowning her. Shivering, she dropped her eyes from the intense stare. She slowly began to regain her composure when she felt something lightly touch her shoulder.  
  
Ukyo felt a dread run through her as she flicked her head up, her lips pale.  
  
"Are you okay, Ukyo?"  
  
Ukyo's lips parted slightly as she stared at the concerned face in front of her, eyes full of concern. She flinched slightly and raised a quivering hand to her chest. Ukyo sighed deeply, stepping out of the grip and looking at the figure in front of her. She felt her face stretch into a surprised grin as her hands clasped the space over her heart.  
  
"Oh my goodness Akane! You scared the crap out of me!"  
  
The dark haired girl grinned slyly as she fanned a hand lightly in front in her face. Her lips curving, she turned toward the girl in front of her.  
  
"Sorry, I scared you Ukyo. I just saw you there, just staring at the floor and I was worried. Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Uh. . . no," Ukyo stuttered, "I was just. . . .distracted. Sorry I worried you. Now, are we ready to go?"  
  
Akane looked at Ukyo unsurely. "Yeah. . . I grabbed some money. Let's go."  
  
With that, the two girls went to the door and exited after silently slipping their shoes on. Out on the street, they walked without speaking or making eye contact. Both were silently thinking, a storm brewing in their minds, twisting and turning.  
  
As each girl fought her way through the storm of emotions, one single figure stood out like a flare. A raven-haired youth who's face was lighted with a crooked smile. Dressed in his usual Chinese clothes, there was a bright spark in the boy's eyes.  
  
It was the boy they knew as Ranma.  
  
~  
  
YEAH! I'm done again! Oh dear do these chapters take a while to re-write. ANYWAYS, thank you all for those who have reviewed! I appreciate it greatly! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I really appreciate it.  
  
Oh. . . Sorry this chapter didn't have that much action. This is kinda like the connecting chapter to the next which will have A LOT more action in it. So don't worry. ^_^ I didn't want to make it super long and bore the readers to tears, so I broke it into two parts. I hope you liked it.  
  
Please Review! Ciao. ^_~ 


	6. Open Eyes

Broken  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 6: Open Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, but I wish I did. . .  
  
~  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
#Sounds#  
  
~  
  
Darkness fell about the room in a thick blanket, shadowing the walls vacant of light. Except. . for the beam of light that filtered through a crack in a wall, dust floating about in its bright finger.  
  
A small withered figure held delicately onto a small handkerchief. Placing the bundle aside, the figure plucked silently from the handkerchief and pulled out a small object. Between the two withered fingers petals the color of blood flourished outward, casting an enchanting and deadly spell. Pale fingers slithered over the flower's haunting petals and then, jerking slightly, pulled the flower apart, dropping the petals into a pot of boiling water below.  
  
As the petals grazed lightly over the surface of the water, the liquid color abruptly altered, suddenly growing darker until it was a deep of scarlet as the petals. As the blood colored water curdled, the aged hands suddenly reached deeply into the pocket of a robe. A figure suddenly became apparent in the darkened room, a silhouette appearing in the small light.  
  
Withdrawing, the pale hands were curled around a small vial. Pulling lightly on the cork in the vial, it was suddenly tipped. A small lock of black hair, hued with blue, the color of midnight fell into the small hands in a hushed silence. The hand turned over and the locks fell deftly into the water, disappearing as a mouth of scarlet devoured the locks.  
  
Suddenly, for just a moment, the water shifted to a dark azure, bubbling oddly. Then, as abruptly as it had changed, the water resumed its bloody boil. Through the slit of light, a thinned smile grew in the light.  
  
A few moments, the unidentified figure removed the pot from the small stove and walked over to a bowl of freshly made ramen lay, steaming slightly. Reaching the bowl, the figure stopped, a hand poised to dump the scarlet liquid onto the thin ramen noodles. But only for a moment.  
  
The ramen took on a darker shade as the colored water mixed with it. Setting the pot down lightly, the figure stirred the ramen around until the color wasn't too noticeable. Grabbing a pair of wooden chopsticks the figure silently berated their self for ever hesitating to add the liquid. After all, Shampoo would thank her for this in the future.  
  
~  
  
"What's next on the list Akane?"  
  
Akane set down her bags of groceries and reached into her back pocket. Withdrawing a piece of paper, she scratched her head for a moment before responding to her brown-haired companion.  
  
"I think we just have to get a few more spices and some green tea. Where should we go now Ukyo?"  
  
Ukyo thought deeply for a moment, tapping her chin lightly.  
  
"I guess we can go to Machiko's Spices and Incense, but for the tea, I think we should go to Mr. Lee's. They have a lot of good deals there. Should we go there?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Gathering her bags, Akane set off toward the next store with Ukyo at her shoulder. Both were less quiet now that they had been out for a while, yet, there was still a heavy cloud of silence hanging dismally over them. As they set off down the street, Ukyo's lips pursed as a thought ran through her mind. ~We're going to see Ranma sooner or later. . . How did I get caught up in this mess? I don't want to lose Ranma, but. . .I don't want to marry a man who doesn't love me. . .~  
  
She swiveled her eyes cautiously and looked at Akane. The girl was smiling pleasantly, swinging her bags lightly. It seemed impossible that tears could fall from eyes so happy, that pain could make her face cross. Yet, she had seen it happen. She never thought a girl so strong would be so weak emotionally. It was strange in a way.  
  
It was too ironic.  
  
Ukyo's troubled stare did not go unnoticed. Akane kept silent, but she directed her concerns toward the sidewalk where they would be hidden from view. She knew the girl was disturbed about something. She had seen it when she was standing on the edge of the stairs. It looked as if the girl was on the brink of crying. Yet, when she had asked her what was wrong, she said it was nothing. That was just a facade. She could see through the cracked mask, the strained smile. She knew something was wrong; she just had to figure out what it was.  
  
Walking together, both to their own thoughts, neither one could know of the trouble brewing in the small town of Nermia.  
  
~  
  
Shivering, the light haired Amazon shivered with pleasure as soft, warm skin brushed against her lips, drawing lightly down her neck. Opening a pair of vivid violet eyes, she gazed into two ebony black ones, staring down at her softly. The girl giggled softly with delight as soft butterfly kisses grazed softly on her forehead, tickling her while enticing her emotions. She lightly ran a soft finger down the boy's cheek that sat in front of her, holding her.  
  
Stroking his cheek, she sighed. This was heaven. He was hers to love.  
  
"Shampoo love Ranma."  
  
The boy's eyes only stared back at her with flat eyes, black as the night. Then suddenly, with a jerk, the boy bent down a brushed a light kiss upon her forehead, making her smile.  
  
"And I love you as well Shampoo."  
  
The Amazon sighed happily as she snuggled closer. Then a sudden sly idea popped into her head. Sliding her hips around, she smiled seductively at Ranma and let her hands slither up his broad chest and twirl around his neck. She stared deeply into his eyes with half lidded eyes. She let her tongue dart out and wet her lips quickly.  
  
"Ranma. . . . give Shampoo a _real_ kiss. . .Show Shampoo that you love her, is okay?~  
  
Twitching, Ranma slowly and smoothly maneuvered his hands underneath her into a slightly tipped position. Leaning downward, there seemed to be a glint in his dark eyes that made Shampoo shiver with excitement. She closed her eyes and let her lips part tentatively. She blushed as she felt the heat of his face begin to get closer.  
  
Suddenly, before the plush lips touched hers, she felt herself dropped onto the floor, squarely hitting her bottom. Flickering angry eyes open, her face flushed red, she looked with annoyance at who had disrupted her kiss. As her eyes focused on the figure before her, her faced immediately flushed of color and she let her angry eyes drop to the floor. Without raising her head, she registered the figure's presence in her native language.  
  
Hello, Great-Grandmother. How may I serve you?  
  
Cologne smiled as she watched the girl squirm once again under her scrutinizing gaze. She enjoyed this game all too much. She couldn't help but grin when she had seen her granddaughter close her eyes and pant like a dog in heat as Ranma had bent down to kiss her. Looking back to the boy now, she watched with amused eyes as the boy sat there, not trying to resume the kiss. She did notice the boy's blank state, seeming as if a dead zombie without command.  
  
She frowned at this. Sure, he would act like he was of free will, but only when he was given an order. Without one, he would just continue to sit there, gazing off into space. But she smiled again as she remembered what her original task was and how it would help Shampoo and the motionless boy.  
  
Reaching behind her, she pulled from off a table, a steaming bowl of freshly made ramen. Poising it in front of her, she pulled out a pair of chopsticks from the folds of her silk robes and passed them carefully into Shampoo's hands. The violet haired Amazon stared at the bowl, a bit perplexed at what she was supposed to do with it.  
  
Sighing, Cologne let a posing sincere smile grow on her face and she simply pointed from the bowl to Ranma.  
  
"Go ahead and feed some ramen to Ranma. I'm sure he'll like it very much. It's specially made from some of my spices."  
  
Without question, Shampoo nodded her head and stood up. Walking smoothly toward the expressionless boy, she slid carefully into his lap and dipped the chopsticks into the ramen, gathering a few darkly colored noodles. She wasn't oblivious to the stained pasta, but said nothing in fear of what her great grandmother would say.  
  
"Ranma, you eat this, yes? Good boy. . ."  
  
Cologne watched with careful eyes until she was sure that the boy had consumed the last of the ramen. She grinned as she watched the last bit of ramen slip between his lips. Now, the fun began.  
  
~  
  
From the back of the restaurant, another was toiling. With long black hair tied back into a ponytail that reached far down his back, a man adjusted his thick glasses once again, gazing incredulously at the metal spear burrowed deeply into the thick trunk of a dead tree. Clucking his tongue, he closed his eyes and grasped the metal end and pulled sharply, efficiently pulling the buried spearhead from the tree's base. Shaking it firmly, he snapped the spear upward and carefully slipped it into the sleeve of his white silk robe, the robe swallowing it into a hidden abyss.  
  
He turned and looked at the many other scattered items lying around on the ground, not to mention the ones further upward in the windows. Reaching down next to the fallen tree, he picked up a green yo-yo labeled with bold Chinese characters stating, "Mousse."  
  
The dark haired Amazon continued to berate himself for his bad aim. Looking back to his original target, he smiled as he saw a single chain wrapped around a straw dummy several feet away. At least he got one weapon on the blasted target. And he wasn't even looking. With renewed confidence, Mousse continued to gather the weapons laying around, sliding each one into the hidden space pocket in the folds of his robes.  
  
As he suddenly reached down toward a metal claw, he suddenly felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck raise sharply. Letting his glasses fall in place, he whipped his head around and looked for an enemy. He scratched his head, finding none. Yet, before returning to his work, Mousse felt a second prick on his sense and didn't take this one too lightly.  
  
Focusing slightly on the source, he could feel a dark presence in the interior of the restaurant. His eyes narrowed as he felt another presence close by the dark one. He could feel his beloved Shampoo's aura so close to the evil, empty one. Dropping his hold on the metal claw's chain, he ran toward the back entrance door, only praying that he would be able to stop this corrupt aura from inflicting any harm on his sweet Shampoo.  
  
~  
  
Cologne watched as the power of the lethal flower began to take affect on the convulsing Saotome boy. She continued to observe in silence as the boy's writhing body suddenly stopped and lie still. She knew he would be able to take the strain the flower put upon a resisting individual.  
  
A grin grew on her wrinkled face as she felt the aura of worry grow around Shampoo's sob wracking form. Then, seeing the boy stopped, she felt a slight chortle raise in her throat as confusion and pain strained the girl's throat as she yelled to him, shaking his body.  
  
Cologne even was amused as the violet haired girl turned silently, tears gone from her eyes as stared with as much vehemence as she could muster toward her withered face. She brushed aside the hatred and promises of pain rolling off the girl in waves and simply smiled gently.  
  
"My dear child," she spoke as she laughed slightly, "he is not dead as you suspect. He in fact has been made better for you. Just wait one moment and you shall see."  
  
Even as she spoke the words, the boy's body became rigid for a moment and then relaxed as if soaking in deep tub of warm water. The pale cheeks on the boy began to regain a fleshy color that made Shampoo gaze in wonder.  
  
Outside Shampoo's vision, behind her, the boy's arm rose slowly and hovered just above her before sliding smoothly along her waist and pulling her gently on his chest. Shampoo squawked slightly in surprise and blushed heavily as she felt his smooth chest pressed along her back. She suddenly felt a rough finger pull her chin up slightly to look at two pairs of stormy gray blue eyes.  
  
She felt herself being lost in the beautiful eyes, swirling in the eye of a storm. She could see the fire that she longed for that carried his passions and life. She wanted to reach out and touch it. Gazing in his eyes, she barely noticed his smooth motions as he sat up with her, wrapped in his arms. She was only focused on this new life in his eyes, the light in his eyes that showed he was alive. It was her fantasy to have Ranma, but it was her dream to have him without losing any part of him.  
  
She wasn't sure what her great-grandmother had given Ranma, but whatever it was, she certainly was grateful. She looked to her grandmother with praise in her eyes as she felt Ranma's lips caress her in a teasing way. Closing her eyes, she let herself be caught in the rapture of his kiss before she heard the slam of the door from the back.  
  
~  
  
Soun Tendo was a fair believer in signs and omens. . . .  
  
He only wished he could clearly understand them.  
  
Sitting in a lotus position near the lucid waters of his koi pond, he felt an overwhelming sense of wholeness and peace. He closed his eyes and smiled as he took in a deep breath of the sweet spring air. He could smell the tinge of sakura blossoms in the air that would occasionally flutter about.  
  
He was glad that for once Saotome and his self wouldn't be tricking each other in another game of go today. He just wanted to enjoy the day. For, this was a once in a lifetime when the peace was about. Master was gone, Kasumi was out shopping, Nabiki had went over to the strange Kuno boy's mansion and Akane was. . . .well she was out. Probably at a friend's house, he mused.  
  
He sighed heavily again and took a sip of his tea beside him. These days reminded him of Kimiko. . . .She was indeed a very special woman. He only wish he had more time with her. Closing his eyes before the hot tears crept over his eyes, he reopened them, clear and calm. He couldn't be weak like this for his girl's sake. Setting down his cup lightly, he looked out into the blue sky, reveling in its beauty. Suddenly he heard a slight tink from beside him and turned to look.  
  
He stared oddly as his cup seemed to crack slightly and then break away into a large line that appeared to slip down the side of the cup and split in half, leaving two frayed parts of the cup. * How odd. . .*  
  
Soun silently gathered the parts into his hand and walked to the trashcan, disregarding them. He let a finger prop against his chin as he thought. Maybe it's an omen, he pondered. A sign of something bad to happen. Letting his feet guide him back to the edge of the porch near the koi pond, he sat and finally gave up. * Oh well, I'm sure Ranma will deal with it in some way or another. *  
  
Letting the thought go, he promptly reached over from his seat and grabbed a part of the newspaper, ruffling the sheets and forgetting the incident.  
  
~  
  
"Can I get two packs of green tea?"  
  
"Yeah. That'll be 200 yen."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Turning around, Akane placed the two packs of green tea in her bulging grocery bags and snorted slightly as she hefted another onto her shoulder. Turning through the limited space provided by the bags, she viewed Ukyo and she gave a cheerful smile.  
  
"That's it Ukyo. I guess we better head back now. Or do you need anything for yourself?"  
  
"No, that's all right," Ukyo responded quickly, "I'll come out later if I need anything. I have to get back to my restaurant soon any ways. Let's go drop Kasumi's stuff off and then I have to go, okay?  
  
"All right."  
  
She looked at the brunette girl with concern evident in her eyes. Her face dressed in a slight frown, created slight creases of worry in her face. She still desperately wanted to know what had disturbed Ukyo so when she saw her standing on the stairs earlier. And why she seemed so anxious to go home. Letting her eyes fall slightly to her right, she could see the girl was in a pensive mood as dark clouds brewed around her face. She extended her hand, slightly faltering, and reached out to tap Ukyo's shoulder.  
  
"A yen for your thoughts?"  
  
Ukyo turned slightly, looking faintly over her shoulder at the Tendo girl. She turned her head sharply before the blue haired girl could see her face. She felt another pang in her heart as she felt prodding fingertips, trying to see if she was okay.  
  
She wiped the burning tears from her cheeks, as if trying to make it seem as if something was in her eye. When she was sure the evidence of her sadness and remorse was gone, she closed her eyes and winked at the girl giving a thumbs-up sign, signaling everything was fine.  
  
Peeking through slit eyes, she could see the look of fake assurance creep along Akane's face as she tried to find any signs to reveal her true feelings of despair. She didn't want the girl to see her crying.  
  
No, crying was a weakness.  
  
Crying was for when you were alone and no one can hear you whimper loudly, cursing yourself for the pitiful creature you are. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she gulped down her guilt and pain and smiled pleasantly at the girl. Akane smiled back hesitantly before grinning fully with authentic cheer. Grabbing the bag she had left on the ground, she scooped it up with a huff and propped it on her hip.  
  
"We better go soon if you want to get back to your restaurant at a decent hour," she started, "The sun's setting and it will be dark before you know it. Let's go."  
  
Ukyo silently lifted her bags and began to fall in stride behind the girl, deeply engrossed in how she would be able to deal with Ranma. Neither of them noticed the large crowd they passed standing around the remains of shattered windows that littered the ground until they heard a harsh voice that echoed and made them stop in shock.  
  
"Leave this place with your evil presence and be gone Saotome!"  
  
~  
  
Shampoo heard the back door slam and could almost feel the wooden hinges splinter and shake. Yet, she barely noticed anything as Ranma's brushed upon her lips. She was once again sent into her fantasy world of bliss. She let her hands wander up his arm and lock with his as his raised higher with the kiss's intensity.  
  
Then she heard it.  
  
Now it seemed as if the slamming of that wretched door was echoing in her mind like a broken record. Maybe it was because it had interrupted such a wonderful gift that she rarely received. She could have ignored it, but as Ranma pulled his soft lips away from hers and stood up, there was no way she would be able to get back to that. As a soft groan escaped her lips, she sighed and stood beside Ranma, waiting to see what he was waiting for.  
  
When she saw a white robed figure rush through the door like a snow colored blur, she wasn't all too surprised. Shampoo could see that the boy was agitated, a worried frown etched into his face. Watching with mild amusement, the Amazon stopped when she saw a chain claw hanging half way out of one of one of his long sleeves.  
  
Suddenly, she shuddered involuntarily as she saw the worry on his face warp into an expression of cold fury, once his eyes found her companion. Shampoo could feel the cold emptiness emit from his hard eyes, almost as if they were piercing through her very soul. Shampoo shook her head fiercely. Now why should she just be standing here when she needed to beat the Duck-boy after interrupting their kiss? She was an Amazon warrior, she wasn't afraid of men who stared with bitter hatred.  
  
Watching the boy with calculating eyes, she curved a sly hand behind her and reached back onto the table until her prodding fingers found the empty bowl of ramen. Clamping the tips of her fingers against the bowl, she pulled it behind her back.  
  
Continuing to stare at the still boy, she let her leg muscles slowly contract before she sprang foreword lashing out with the ceramic bowl. Before she made contact with the boy's head however, he disappeared in a white-black blur of clothing and hair.  
  
Shampoo turned sharply on her heel and turned her gaze behind her. Her purple eyes widened with amazement as her hands jumped to cover her gaping mouth. She had to stand still if she dared to try to keep up with their speed. Shampoo found herself gaping in awe.  
  
She had never seen Mousse move so smoothly, so. . . .gracefully. It almost seemed as if he were a dancer, weaving in and out of attacks thrown by the charging Ranma. He still had the cold silent expression stinging his face.  
  
Suddenly, the speed seemed to pick up a notch. She began to see vague blurs, one white, one red. She suddenly felt the warning bells ring fiercely in her head. Looking around, she saw a rapidly moving object speeding her way. She pushed hard on her leg and dodged aside. No sooner did she move, she heard the wooden counter behind her splinter and buckle under the pressure created from the impact. Turning around swiftly, she looked behind her and gasped.  
  
With his head tilted at a hard angle, a dark trail of fluid trickled over his eye as it ran down his forehead, his glasses fallen from his face. Shampoo's eyes grew with concern as she saw an oddly shaped arm protruding jaggedly from one of the boy's sleeves. Reaching down, she moved it slightly. When she heard the sickening crunch of bone, she flinched and rested his arm back down.  
  
Standing up, she stood still, gazing with glazed eyes that traveled over the disheveled body of Mousse. She stopped and with morbid fascination, she watched the blood from his head trickle down his chin and drop on the white robes he wore. The red color stained the crisply pressed robe with scarlet.  
  
Shampoo suddenly stiffened as she felt two strong arms slide and curl protectively around her slim waist. She stood there, unresponsive for what seemed like forever until she remembered that it was Ranma. Pressing her back into Ranma's firm chest, she continued to scrutinize the sight of Mousse's broken body lying in a crumpled heap before her. Her mind was a storm of clashing turmoil. * Mousse deserved that right? He did interrupt our kiss and tell Ranma to go away. But. . . *  
  
She suddenly felt Ranma's wondering hands stop cold. Shaken from her thoughts, she turned in Ranma's arms.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
All of a sudden, she felt the familiar flicker of an aura. Two. Close to them. Normally, she would have ignored it, thinking it just a normal passerby. Yet, as she felt the familiarity of the two, she paused.  
  
One was a fierce and angry battle spark.  
  
The other. . .was just dead.  
  
~  
  
Okie dokie, artichokies! (I saw that on KND. . . don't know why . . .) ANYWAYS, well, there's another finished chapter for you guys. I hope you liked it. I know it wasn't the best, but hey, I tried. I know there wasn't nearly as much action as I promised, but I can DEFINITELY promise that the next chapter will have A LOT.  
  
Um. . .there's not much else I can say except thank you to my readers and those who are nice enough to review. Um. . .Ciao. ^_~ 


	7. Shatter Thy Binds

Broken  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 7: Shatter Thy Binds  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own  
  
~  
  
----Notes at the bottom----  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
#Sounds#  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
~  
  
"What. . . What's going on?"  
  
Ukyo simply shook her head as she heard her companion's soft voice, confusion obvious. When they arrived, they saw a huge crowd surrounding the Neko Haten, blustering and buzzing around the restaurant like vultures feasting upon a rotting corpse.  
  
#BAM#  
  
Akane shot sharp eyes toward Ukyo, a wordless knowledge passing between them. They both began pushing through the throng of people, bodies knit closely together. Taking a glance back, Akane could see Ukyo was right behind her, getting a little angry at the people who refused to move.  
  
"Come on people! Move it!"  
  
Slowly, the door's glass sheen began to become more apparent, closer. Reaching out, Akane latched her hand on the handle and pulled herself from the crowd. Ukyo was close behind her. Seeing her, she pulled back to door and stepped inside, Ukyo forcing her way toward the door.  
  
Stepping inside the restaurant, both suddenly stopped cold. Around them laid the shattered remains of several tables. Devastation laid waste to everything in sight. When their eyes fell upon the still form of Shampoo, they stepped closer. Akane noticed that Shampoo seemed to be watching something they couldn't quite see. She shifted her eyes upward; trying to see whatever there was to be seen.  
  
Ukyo saw an occasional blur of red and white, but she couldn't make out any distinct features. Turning next to her, she could see that Akane was having similar problems. Suddenly, she heard a loud crack issue from before her. Screwing her eyes sharply from her companion, she gaped as she saw the sprawled body of Mousse laying on the ground, blood slipping down his forehead. Her stomach churned when she heard the sickening crunch of Mousse's arm being raised by Shampoo. What happened next left her stomach fine, but began twisting and cutting her heart up.  
  
Ranma slipped his hands around Shampoo's waist.  
  
Obligingly.  
  
With an expression of disbelief, she continued to watch as Ranma held her, enjoying her presence. Ukyo felt her blood freeze before it began to boil, heat rising up her back and burning her throat with indignation. * Ran-chan would never do this! Not to me! That stupid Amazon slut must have done something to Ran-chan's mind. There is no way he would ever do something like this. . .Not to me. That bitch is going to pay! *  
  
Her blood scorching inside of her, Ukyo didn't feel Akane's presence beside her any longer. She didn't see the girl's expression crack, slowly crumbling away into a numb indifference. Her eyes stared at the couple, never wavering in their pain or sorrow. Her aura swam around her like a frigid wind, threatening to swallow her in its chilling maw.  
  
She continued to stare.  
  
Akane didn't watch as Ukyo's battle spark continued to ignite, licking along the frame of her body. She didn't notice that the girl's fists were clenched tightly, nails digging into the tender flesh of her palm. Her thoughts were only on the pair in front of her, something inside of her slowly growing numb. She didn't hear Ukyo's teeth grinding in fury at the sight before.  
  
She only heard her heart cracking, falling apart.  
  
Feeling only the tears that burned behind her eyelids.  
  
Then, he turned, facing them.  
  
Ranma's boyish grin gripped Ukyo's battle spark and turned it into a sputtering flame. Her neck was hot as he gazed at her with friendliness. Something about him gave her the sudden impulse to run, to get away as Ranma's arms dropped from Shampoo's sides. Yet, even as he began walking his was gingerly toward her, a welcoming grin on his face, she restrained herself and silently chastised herself, knowing there was nothing to fear from her Ran-chan.  
  
But, as she turned her eyes upon Ranma's face once again, the unnerving feeling brewed stronger inside of her. However, by then, it was too late. His shoes clicking to a stop, he smiled at Ukyo, and much to her surprise, gave her a friendly hug. She stood there, frozen for a moment. Then, Ranma took a few steps back, waiting for some return of a response. Seeing none, his gentle smile slowly dipped. He patted her shoulder comfortably and looked at her with concern.  
  
"What's wrong Ukyo," he asked, searching her face, "Can't talk? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Ukyo's eyes immediately stared into his as she heard his last phrase. Swallowing the thick lump in her throat, she tried to sort through her thoughts. * How can he say "cat" so calmly? *  
  
There was something very strange going on with him.  
  
Suddenly forgetting how to speak, Ukyo simply shook her head fervently. What else could she do? She was stupefied by his actions. At one moment it seemed like he was with Shampoo and the next, he's giving her hugs and acting like chums out for a good time. Even as he continued to smile like a happy idiot, she felt something inside tell her something was not right. Sure, the Shampoo bit threw that out at her, but no. . .it was something much deeper than just that.  
  
Then, Ukyo suddenly remembered what she had come to ask the young martial artist in the first place. What _they_ had come to ask him. A frown wrinkled her delicate features, a shiver running inside of her. Even though she could feel the warmth of Ranma's hand on her shoulder. . . it didn't seem to comfort her, warm her, in the same way it always had. No. . . there was something that chilled her from his touch, made her want to shrivel into a fetal ball inside. She felt herself almost looking up at him fearfully.  
  
His stormy clay eyes stared back at her, something sinister flickering inside them before they changed to an artificial warmth once again.  
  
"Ukyo? Is there something wrong," he asked calmly, his voice smooth and slick with oil.  
  
As he spoke to her, she felt a lump grow in her throat, cutting off her breathing for a moment. "I. . . I. . ," she stuttered, her lips opening and shutting, swallowing only air.  
  
Trying to speak, she suddenly froze. Her senses tingled, causing a chilling sensation to travel up from her toes and numb her head. It seemed to swirl around her in a cloud of freezing crystals, piercing her sides and digging inside her skin. Flinching, she turned stiffly, sensing something near her.  
  
When her eyes fell upon the quivering form of her friend, they widened. Her blue hued black hair curtained her face from view as she stared at the ground. Her outline shook like a leaf in a storm as she seemed to be dealing with some inner turmoil.  
  
"Ak. . .Akane?"  
  
Hearing Ukyo's voice, Ranma's eyes turned sharply, following the direction of her vision. "Ukyo. . .who are you talking t-. . . Oh, it's _her_ again."  
  
Suddenly, Ranma's grip on her shoulder grew a little tighter, twisting a bit of her shirt into fine threads. Ukyo winced as a prick of pain blossomed in her shoulder. Looking up slowly, she stared with fear as she saw his face. Her breathing seemed to be caught in her throat.  
  
His eye. . .was so cold. She felt a deep rooted fear spread through her heart like a kudzu, her face growing apprehensive. It was the same terror that had seeded in her heart ever since she saw his face since their ruined wedding. She. . she hadn't meant to cause that much damage. . .She just. . . just. . wanted to protect her Ran-chan from making a bad decision. Yet, as she saw his face now, the fear grew larger then it ever had before. His eyes were steely and still as they glared past her shoulder. For a moment, as she looked in his eyes, she thought that he was staring at her with that vehemence, that cold fury.  
  
Surprise littered on her face in a sallow flush of color. His hand gently shoved her aside, causing her to stumble slightly. Walking past her, he suddenly stopped and glared down at the shaking girl before him, his eyes burning with malice.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave me be, slut."  
  
Ukyo's throat let out a gasp as she heard Ranma. Why was he doing this? He never talked _this_ bad to Akane. Suddenly Ukyo remembered her speech with Akane.  
  
("I. . .I asked him if he. . . if he love. . .loved me. But. . . .he said no.")  
  
Looking back to Akane and Ranma, she felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine as Ranma towered over Akane, a menacing gleam in his eyes.  
  
#WHAM#  
  
She jumped slightly when Ranma's arm snaked up from his side and slammed Akane against the wall. The girl fluttered to the ground, crumpling like a broken doll. Yet, as soon as she hit the floor, Ranma was above her. Reaching down, he seized a mass of her white shirt and jerked her to her feet, pinning her to the wall. Without even a flicker of his eye, Ranma slowly brought her face up to level with his and grinned wickedly. Ukyo gawked as Akane's feet dangled uselessly, swinging as if she was a puppet with no strings. Suddenly, Ranma's face turned sour.  
  
"What? What is it that makes you unbearably irritating? Is it the fact that I told you to leave me alone not registering in that thick skull of yours? For Pete's sake woman! Get a freaking clue!"  
  
Ranma suddenly sneered, twisting his fingers in his shirt in tight knots. "I can't stand people who never listen. I think you need to be taught a lesson in respect. . . . the hard way."  
  
Akane's head was bowed as she continued to hang motionlessly, save the slight swaying of her legs. Ranma's lips curled like the Cheshire cat as he stared down at her. Then, with a sudden jerk, he grabbed her chin roughly and forced her head up so that his eyes were in contact with hers. Ukyo was appalled with the different emotions raging between the two.  
  
Golden brown eyes were narrowed softly as sorrow streaked across in her eyes. Yet, she didn't let a single tear fall as she kept her face stern. But her sadness was apparent. Ukyo knew that Akane's heart was being torn to shreds by Ranma's sharp clawed words, yet she hid it. She couldn't hide it all the pain though. The girl's lips were pressed firmly together, forcing back any sobs that would tear from her throat.  
  
If opposite emotions could be people, Ranma would have been one for Akane. His eyes were bouncing merrily with a psychotic, demented gleam in them, enjoying the sight of her pain and suffering. His mouth was curved in a horrid grin.  
  
His eyes suddenly growing more intense, Ranma's free hand twitched at his side. Then, raising his hand, he let it rush by him speedily.  
  
#SMACK#  
  
Ukyo cringed when she heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Opening her eyes, she stared and gawked at the red hand mark that stained Akane's face. The girl's eyes were wide open in shock, barely recognizing the sting of the hard knuckled slap.  
  
Ranma seemed somewhat dissatisfied with her results and a disapproving frown grew on his face. He suddenly let go of the girl's shirt from his clutched fingers. She slid, slowly down the side of the wall as if having no support what so ever. Her legs arched up along the floor as she reached the bottom and sat there, still dazed from the blow she had received.  
  
Eyes swirling with chaotic madness, a smile etched itself on his face, growing with sick pleasure. Slowly, he squat to his knees and observed her silently. Reaching out, he let his calloused finger trace the outline of her face. Akane flinched from his touch, as if it burned. With an interested grin, he grabbed her chin once again and jerked her head  
  
His eyes swirled with chaotic madness, a smile etched in his face that grew with sick pleasure. He squatted down in front of her and looked at her silently. Reaching down, he let his finger trace her face. She flinched under his finger, as if his touch were burning to the skin. With an interested grin, he grabbed her chin once again and jerked her head upward to reveal her face. Two thin rivulets ran down in her cheeks in salty trails.  
  
Ranma appeared unfazed as he saw her tears flow freely down her face. Ukyo felt something wrench inside of her as she saw the look in Akane's eyes. The look of pain and betrayal eating away at her heart was something all to familiar.  
  
It was slowly killing Akane.  
  
A sneer from Ranma was the only response she received.  
  
"You think that crying is going to save your pathetic life now? You have some nerve," he exclaimed as he glared down at her, "Trying to use tears against me. . . .feh. . . that's low even for a bitch like you. You don't deserve to cry tears. . . you deserve to bleed."  
  
Without a second word, Ranma snapped his leg upward and planted his foot into her chest, thrusting her backward several feet. Flying through the air, Akane's form suddenly connected with one of the wooden tables in the room, food forgotten by previous customers in their escape from the earlier fight. As her back made contact with the table, she cried out, a scream ripping from her throat. The table cracked and buckled from the force suddenly applied and gave away. Splitting into two pieces, Akane's body toppled down to the ground in a broken mass. As silence settled over the room, Ranma and the rest stared toward the landing spot where Akane lie.  
  
She didn't get up.  
  
Seeing this, Ranma seemed satisfied and was about to walk back toward Shampoo and Ukyo when suddenly he heard a clutter behind him. Turning sharply on his heal, Ranma, along with Ukyo and Shampoo, looked on toward the noise.  
  
Rising shakily to her feet, a thin line of blood spilled down Akane, painting her face to look her names worth. She reached a hand toward her face and slowly wiped at the crimson streak. Looking down, she seemed dazed as she rolled the blood between her fingers. Then, letting her hand drop to her side, she fought a spasm that threatened to throw her on the ground, her body shaking. Yet, she stood firm and took the pain.  
  
With her left hand hanging beside her, useless, she reached out with her right, stretching to the figure before her. A small, desperate smile lit her face with the utmost effort.  
  
"R. . Ranma," she sputtered, her body throbbing with each syllable, "I'm. . I'm sorry I caused. . .caused you so much pain. I was a f. . .fool and didn't . . . . understand. I'm sorry I didn't stop hurting you earlier. It was just. . .my defensive side of not. . . wanting to get close to you."  
  
Ranma seemed to hesitate for a moment, really listening to her.  
  
Akane reached out further, her fingers splayed wide. "I promise I'll never try to hurt you again. I'm. . .so. . .so sorry. Please don't leave me. I. . .I don't want it to end like this. Let's just. . .go back. . .back to the way we were. . . please. . ."  
  
Hearing her words, Ukyo felt tears sting at her eyes, almost matching the same tears that coursed down Akane's cheeks. Her emotions were taking control of her now, not caring who heard her speak. Waves of despair radiated off the girl in heavy waves, each stunted and broken down before Ranma's still form like a wave upon the rocks. His face was neutral as he stared at the girl, a silent bitter coldness surrounding him in a dark cloud.  
  
Then, in a sudden blur of red, he was disappeared from her vision.  
  
Eyes searching frantically around the room, Ukyo searched for any signs of the boy. Suddenly, she heard a slight rasping toward her left. Whipping her head toward the sound, she felt her hands reach to cover her gaping mouth.  
  
Akane rasped out some ineligible words as she clawed frenziedly at the steel grip that enclosed around her neck. Her feet kicked slightly, jerking in erratic movements as she dangled above the ground. Ranma's face was basked in a cold glow, a small dark smile tainting his face. With a grin, he squeezed tighter, clenching his fist tighter around her delicate neck. Akane scratched more desperately at his hand, her nails making small cuts.  
  
Soon, a few seconds passed and Akane's frantic hands began moving sluggishly, as if her hands were running through mud. Her jerking feet came to a slow stop, swaying lightly. Akane's hands dropped to her sides, swaying with the rest of her body. Then, with as might as she could muster, she looked the boy straight in the eyes. Her eyes grew glazed as tears began to swell.  
  
With a slow movement, she lifted her hand and rested it on the boy's cheek. Cradling it carefully, she gazed into his eyes, even as he held her neck. Ranma didn't make any movement to flick her hand away, he only continued to hold and stare coldly at her. Akane smiled a small, quiet smile as she held onto his cheek. With softened eyes, she opened her mouth and rasped out with all the energy she could muster.  
  
"Ranma. . . .I. . I know that I've done so much to you, but I . . . I just wanted to say. . to say. . I. . . I. .. love you. I'm sorry,. . . .Ranma. . ."  
  
With his name breathed off her lips, Akane's eyes slowly closed, a peaceful look on her face. Her heart slowed to a stop, the beat dull and shallow under his fingertips. As her vision darkened, Akane's last sight before blacking out was Ranma's face, a growing smile on his face, increasing with satisfaction.  
  
Akane's heart stopped.  
  
~  
  
*The violent kitchen destroyer. . . .loves him?*  
  
Shampoo couldn't believe it.  
  
(I. .. love you. . . .)  
  
Yet, even as the violet haired Amazon shook her head, the caring words echoed through her mind, taunting her. How. . . How could she love him? Whenever she saw Ranma with her, they were either bickering or fighting, constantly getting on one another's nerves. So. . .how could she love him?  
  
How could she love the boy that was strangling her now?  
  
Although she was utterly perplexed about their actions, she knew that in the back of her mind what the answer was. Shampoo had always known since the first time she saw Ranma looking at Akane. But, she tried to deny it. She tried to lock it away in her heart, only releasing it in the night when no one could see the fierce warrior cry.  
  
She knew what it was. . . and it was eating away at her.  
  
It hurt every time she made ramen for Ranma, his eyes looking for Akane. It hurt every time he went to save _her_. It hurt when he tried to get away from her, in fear that Akane would mallet him.  
  
But most of all, it hurt when she saw him smiling at Akane.  
  
He never smiled like that for her.  
  
She saw the answer in his smile. She saw that he wanted a girl who didn't latch onto him. He wanted a girl who was independent and didn't want him. He didn't want a girl who drooled over him in adoration.  
  
He wanted a challenge.  
  
Shampoo tried to ignore him, but it seemed futile. Her heart would ache the more she tried to stay away. It hurt every time she went back to her village in China, facing the questioning elders who asked about her marriage. Their disapproving glares.  
  
But what could she do? He was in love with another girl.  
  
Yet. . . she didn't want it to be so and deployed another plan to split them apart. And like always. . . it turned out wrong.  
  
Her plans always failed.  
  
Suddenly, she was distracted from her thoughts as she felt a sudden dip in an aura. Her head jerked up and she gasped. Akane was slowly dying. Her mind suddenly swirled in turmoil. She had to stop Ranma. This. . . this plan wasn't right. She never wanted to actually hurt Akane. She only wanted to push her out of the way. So what was making him act this way? It couldn't have been the drug from the previous night.  
  
Suddenly, it clicked. The ramen.  
  
Her great-grandmother must have slipped something into the ramen, making him act like this. Shampoo knew that Cologne was desperate to get her a husband to take home, but she never wanted Cologne to resort to something like this.  
  
No, she wouldn't let it end this way.  
  
Amazon or no Amazon, she wouldn't stop from helping a person in need.  
  
Straightening her form, she suddenly rushed over to the two. Shampoo reached out and latched onto Ranma's arm, tugging with all her strength. As Ranma felt the strain on his upraised arm, he turned wordlessly and stared at Shampoo with his eyes vacant of emotions. He tried to shrug her off gently, but she clung tightly to his arm, refusing to let go.  
  
"Shampoo, my dear," he whispered, his voice riddled with confusion, "what are you doing?"  
  
"Ranma, you must stop," Shampoo cried out as she mustered all her energy, her violet eyes staring at him for a moment, "You killing her! Stop now Ranma!"  
  
With silent eyes, he gazed at her for a moment, almost evaluating whether or not to listen. Then, he consented to her wishes and let his finger splay from their clutched position around Akane's neck.  
  
As her neck was freed, a gush of air entered her throat as her lungs inhaled the deprived oxygen greedily. She fell to the ground with a heavy thud, her body collapsing ungracefully. Shampoo quickly slid her arms from Ranma's and fell into sitting position beside Akane. Reaching down shakily, she let two fingers prod carefully at the tender muscles near the platysma of Akane's neck. She tried her best to ignore the angry blue and black blotches that littered her neck where a relentless hand had held her.  
  
Ranma's hand.  
  
Feeling a slow, trembling heartbeat, she shifted onto her legs and pressed skillful fingers gently around the skin surrounding the girl's collarbone. Standing up, she could see with her trained eyes, the steady flow of the girl's ki, rapidly enveloping Akane's body in a warm cocoon of energy. Before she could reach down to press some more ki points to allow the ki to stream more fluidly, she felt a hand enclose around her and lightly jerk her back. Shampoo found herself facing the questioning face of Ranma, his dark eyes brewing with confusion.  
  
"Shampoo," he questioned lightly, his gaze unwavering, "why are you helping her? Why did you make me stop? Do you want her to destroy the love between us? She's trying to manipulate our emotions. Why do you allow her to live?"  
  
"Ranma, Shampoo want you but no want to kill tomboy," Shampoo answered, her voice trembling slightly.  
  
"But Shampoo, obstacles are for killing, remember?"  
  
Shampoo's eyes darkened slightly as she heard his steadfast reply. * That's right. . . .Obstacles are for killing. . . .But is it really worth it? *  
  
Turning back to him, she tried her best to answer him, knowing that whatever she said would be no help to the boy. How could he understand? She made him act like this after all.  
  
"Don't kill her. She not obstacle," Shampoo tried to explain, "She. . . .only jealous. Leave her. You no hurt her any more."  
  
Ranma slowly nodded, trying to understand the twisted logic. Turning toward the crumpled heap below him, he frowned. Disgust in his eyes, he spat next to her prone form.  
  
"I know you heard her you, bitch," Ranma said evenly, his eyes burning holes at her, "I personally would have ended your pathetic life, but because of Shampoo's wish, you're still here. Oh, and you loving me? That's a load of shit to me as far as I'm concerned. I would never love a worthless piece of trash like you."  
  
Ranma's face tightened as he spoke. "I may have spared you this time, but if you ever get in our way again, I won't make the same mistake twice. You can be sure of it."  
  
Turning, he smiled pleasantly at Shampoo, sliding his arm around her waist. "Let's go Shampoo."  
  
As they left the restaurant, Shampoo tried to turn in his embrace, glancing back worriedly at Akane's fallen form. Ukyo was frozen as they passed by her. She didn't know what to say or do. Ranma simply led Shampoo out the door.  
  
No one saw the silent tear that rolled from Akane's battered eye.  
  
~  
  
*Ranma. . . How could you do this to me?*  
  
Ukyo had watched the whole scene silently, her legs rooted to the spot where she stood. She had never seen Ranma act so violently. . .so cruel. Especially to someone like Akane. The part that hurt the most was the last. . . when he left her.  
  
Clenching her eyes together tightly for a moment, she fought the tears that threatened to leak out. She couldn't describe what it felt like. She was terrified, angry, saddened, and stunned all at the same time. . . by him.  
  
How could he do this to her? He had left her behind like a rejected toy. Was that all she was to him? A simple toy to be played with? Something to hold his fascination before being forgotten in an instant? She had felt this pain before, the same excruciating pain that spread through her blackened heart like poison. Yet, this pain left her numbed, frozen to all her senses. Her mind was beginning to crash in to a breakdown. She felt her sanity slowly drip from her, falling deeper into the hole known as paranoia.  
  
Even as she cried inside, she wanted to hate him. She wanted to loathe him with all the hatred possible in her heart. To completely forget about him. . . . But she couldn't. How could she hate the boy she had loved for so long?  
  
It was impossible.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a shuffle of clothing behind her. Turning sharply, she found herself staring at Akane's hunched form, her arms barely holding her up as she pushed herself up. Ukyo quickly rushed over to the shaking girl, resting a hand on her shoulder as if to supply some unavailable comfort.  
  
She could only squeeze the girl's shoulder lightly as she was struck for words to say. Akane's face remained downwards, refusing to look at her. Slowly, the girl reached up with trembling fingers and pushed Ukyo's hand away. Before Ukyo could utter another word, Akane stumbled to her feet, the sight of her battered body making the chef wince.  
  
As she stood on her feet, shaking roughly, she moved sluggishly to the door. Then, with a sudden spur of energy, she watched the girl's back straighten stiffly as if building up her dignity and bolt out the door, disappearing from her sight.  
  
Ukyo rose to her feet, mystified as she glanced at the empty doorframe. Then, her mind clicked and she knew what she had to do. Reaching down, she buckled her spatula belt securely around waist and ran. She ignored the pain in her heart and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
She was running after her friend, Akane.  
  
~  
  
YYYYYYYYEEEEAHHHHHH! I'm done! Oh what joy it is when you finish a long chapter like this. Okay, so this wasn't exactly the longest chapter in the world, but it certainly did take a while. Anywho, I hoped you people enjoyed this. I worked hard on it just for you! Okay. . .maybe not just for the readers. . . .^_^  
  
----Kura-kun----:I hope you aren't as confused anymore. If you still don't get it, then the fact is this: Ranma was under the power of Shampoo, but he wasn't exactly. . .let's say himself. Basically he was almost like a mindless zombie only obeying orders given from Shampoo. When Cologne gives him the ramen, it has that "special flower" in it and makes him change. The change I was trying to accomplish was that Ranma would almost be "willed" to do what Shampoo said, rather than just obey. Don't get me wrong though, he's still under her control and can't stop it. Now, he just seems to be protecting her and be her Romeo. Understand now? ^_^ I hope so.  
  
----Final Fan----: I think what you said comes into place yes, but I do believe there are other underlying plots to the Ranma 1/2 story rather than all "schemes coming undone." I believe there is many emotions in the story that we are faced to deal with, whether it be brought on by curses and what not. Basically I think the way that you twist and turn these emotions can bring something new the plot. But thank you very much for your comment. ^_^  
  
-----Bloodreaver Alpha-----:YES! IT IS A RANMA/AKANE STORY!!! I just . . .have to get to that while creating the suspense. 


	8. Angel's Cry

Broken  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 8: Angel's Cry  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns it. ^_^  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
#Sounds#  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
As the sun drew back behind a heavy blanket of thick clouds, the darkness of night splattered about like paint on a canvas, soaking into the sky. Yet, as the electric powered streetlights flickered on with the darkening sky, a figure, shrouded in a short chef outfit, a large white bow adorning a long mane of hair, could be seen running. From the features, the figure's identity leaned toward the feminine side. Her head jerking side-to-side, she ran along the park's sidewalk.  
  
Trees littered the park, branches stretching out to the sky. The silent beauty of the cherry blossoms littered the sky and ground with their pink spray. Yet, although an astounding and breathtaking sight, the girl seemed unaware that surrounded her. That, or she wasn't there to look at the trees flowers.  
  
Her feet pounding along the pavement, she suddenly jerked an abrupt halt as she reached the end of the path. Joining with a circlet, four other paths sprung out from the circlet of granite and stretched out into other folds of the part, engulfed in a swarm of soft pink petals. In the center of the circlet stood a fountain.  
  
White, marble hands were braced outward, spread out slightly from a similarly designed chest. A peaceful yet sad expression was etched on the young childlike face. With feminine curves in the marble face, the small statue of a girl had her eyes opened, dark and hollow while water flowed from her eyes. The water fell with silent grace into the outspread hand and swirled into the ringlets of water below her bare feet.  
  
Yet, the beauty of the statue's life like appearance only seemed to elude her. Her eyes were vivid and searching for something else than the sculpted piece before her. As the fine lines around her eyes form wrinkles, she squinted and stared into the sea of cherry blossoms covering the trees in a thick blanket. Raising her hands to her mouth, she yelled out, amplifying her voice with her hand-framed mouth.  
  
"Akane! Please come out! I want to talk to you. I know you're hiding somewhere in here."  
  
After a few moments of lasting silence, a small whisper responded, "Just. . . just go away Ukyo."  
  
The brunette turned her head sharply toward the direction of the muffled voice. Among the brightly colored blossoms, she could see a dark shadow lurking in the branches. Walking slowly toward the tree, she tried to see Akane's face. Yet, as she reached the tree, she stopped and looked down at her feet. With a deep sigh, she started to speak.  
  
"Akane. . . . .I don't. . .I don't really know what I can say to comfort you. I can lie and give a whole load of bullshit saying I know exactly how you feel. . . but I don't. I know you're hurting right now Akane. I know you're hurting bad.  
  
Well. . . I'm hurting too. But I know it's different than you. I'm little confused right now. . . Heck, what am I saying? I'm _really_ confused right now! . . . . But. . . .I'm not sure whether I'm angry or sad." Ukyo stopped and looked toward the tree for a brief moment. "But. . . I know there's just gotta be a way to work this out. There always had been hasn't there? . . . . .Please Akane. . . . just come down. Don't hide from me. I'm your friend remember?"  
  
The deafening silence hung in the air. Then, a rustling among the branches could be heard as a soft thump sounded close to the ground. Ukyo waited and grasped her arms lightly. As Akane stepped into the buzzing electric light, Ukyo's eyes grew soft. Purple and blue blotches beset Akane's pale skin. Along her forehead was a thin, crusted line of dried blood. The thing that made Ukyo shiver was when she saw Akane's eyes. They were cold and dead. The fighting spark that she had seen for so long in Akane's eyes was gone. . . .flickered out.  
  
"Akane. . . ," whispered Ukyo, clasping her hands together.  
  
Akane's eyes moved mechanically toward her, her face devoid of emotions. Her lips were pursed silently, reminding Ukyo of her older sister's ice queen expression. Ukyo hesitated for a moment, but then walked slowly toward Akane. She reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, but Akane merely stepped back, out of her reach. Ukyo's hand stayed in the air for a few moments before she let it fall to her side.  
  
"Akane, please talk to me," Ukyo mumbled, concern in her eyes, "I know. . . I know what Ranma said to you. But maybe. . . .maybe talking will lesson the pain. Maybe Ranma was just-"  
  
Akane's face grew somewhat agitated as she heard the words, a small sneer growing on her face. She lashed out at Ukyo, grabbing her shirt in a fist and pulling the startled girl forward with the brute strength everyone knew her for. Ukyo's eyes were wide as she stared at the girl, her face contorted in fury as she narrowed her eyes. In a brief moment, she thought that Akane would yell at her. . . .but suddenly she stopped. She let got of Ukyo's shirt and let her stumble back.  
  
Ukyo stared at Akane, still startled from the sudden attack. She was about to question the girl when suddenly she heard a slight snicker. Akane was laughing? "Akane," she exclaimed with worry and began to walk toward the laughing girl.  
  
"Don't come any closer, Ukyo."  
  
The okonomiyaki chef halted in her footsteps.  
  
Akane slowly lifted her head, her eyes harsh. "Why Ukyo," she asked with bitterness, "Why do you always defend him? It's because you love him right?"  
  
Ukyo nodded slowly in response.  
  
"Do you want to know why I just let him attack me like that? Without attacking back?"  
  
The brunette was silent.  
  
"I let him. . . because. . . .I love him."  
  
Ukyo just stared on sadly, a clenching on her heart.  
  
"Don't you understand, Ukyo? I love him. I've. . .," she paused to laugh, "I've loved him for a long time. He may act like a jerk at times. . . .but I loved him. That's why I took all his comments as truth. I was hoping he loved me too. . . ."  
  
Akane looked up at Ukyo fully in the eyes.  
  
"But now. . . now I see that he doesn't. I only hurt him for all those times I pushed him away. I may have loved him. . . . but. . . I was afraid," Akane's form started to tremble, "Ukyo, don't you understand me?! I loved him with all my heart, I was just afraid. . . afraid of rejection."  
  
Akane was beginning to cry now, her cheeks growing red with emotion. Ukyo was lost for words as she swallowed a thick lump in her throat. "But now. . . ," Akane croaked, her voice drowning in her tears, " I see that. . . I see that my fears have come true. . . . I waited too long. I hurt him too much. Too long. . ."  
  
Her tears continued to fall, but she stood still and tall, trying to hold back the sobs. Ukyo's heart went out to the girl. She slowly wrapped her arms around Akane's shaking form and let her cry. She couldn't fathom the kind of pain and turmoil the Tendo girl was going through. She just let her cry.  
  
And inside, in the deepest part of her heart, she knew things would never be the same again in the small town of Nermia.  
  
~  
Okay, I know that was more like a teaser, but it's better than nothing right? ^_^ Right??? Ah well. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope that explained why Akane wouldn't strike back. How would you truly react if someone you really loved struck at you, suddenly hating you? Wouldn't you just be a bit shocked?  
  
Maybe I should have had Akane retaliate a bit, but I needed to emphasize that moment. Well, I'll be getting the next chapter out soon. . . . I hope. ^_^  
  
_In the next chapter_: Akane divulges a plan to Ukyo that will change everyone's life a bit. They head back to the Tendo dojo. . . . but who do they run into when they get there? None other than Ranma. How will things turn out?  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please review!  
  
Ciao. ^_~ 


	9. Letting Go

Broken  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 9: Letting Go  
  
Disclaimer: Never did, Don't now, and Never will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
#Sounds#  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"But. . . Akane. . . ."  
  
Shaking her short locks, she put up her hand, stopping Ukyo's stuttering lips. Closing her eyes, Akane took in a deep breath, trying to cool her jumpy nerves. Opening them, she looked up to the darkening sky above, the fingers of midnight reaching across the sky, curling around the shining stars.  
  
*Can I really do this?*  
  
Facing toward Ukyo once again, Akane watched as her friend's eyes widened, realizing what she truly was going to do. Suddenly, she reached out, grabbing Akane's sleeve with a sudden jerk. "Akane. . .," she murmured, "you. . . you can't. .. . ."  
  
A slow smile dimly lit Akane's face as she saw Ukyo's face scrunch up in worry wrinkles. "It's okay, Ukyo. I'll be fine. I just. . .," Akane felt the lump getting so big in her throat that she could barely breath, "I just have to. . . go away for a while. . . .Just. . a little while. . ."  
  
"But Akane," Ukyo started, "you can't do this on your own! It isn't. . . right. . . . .it just . . . supposed to end this way. . ."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Ukyo felt her frustration mounting, "Dammit Akane! This isn't. . . ," she was close to crying in annoyance, "This isn't the way it's supposed to be! We're all supposed to stick together and beat all the bad guys. We're supposed to be competing with one another. . We're not all supposed to separate. . . not like this. . . ."  
  
Ukyo clenched her eyes shut tightly. She forced out the pain that she felt in her heart and tried to keep a reign on her wild emotions. This wasn't right. The gang wasn't supposed to split. No matter what the tricks, anger, and hate, nothing ever broke them up and sent them different ways. They always just brushed it off and continued to fight with one another. Whether it be for simple survival or chasing after the affections of Ranma. . . .  
  
Was it really his fault?  
  
Suddenly, Ukyo was startled when a hand patted her shoulder lightly. Opening her eyes, she stared somewhat confused as Akane smiled at her softly. As she stared in the amber pools, she could see that although her face was smiling, trying to reassure her, she could see in Akane's eyes that she was struggling to keep a calm composure up.  
  
If she didn't act quickly it was going to crumble. Ukyo could see it clear as day.  
  
"Everything will be fine," Akane mumbled, "Just. . . just imagine I'm going away for just a little while. I'll be back. For now. . . I have to leave. If I don't. . . I don't know how I'll fair. . ."  
  
Everything was not going to be fine.  
  
"Where are you going to go," Ukyo asked quietly.  
  
Akane reached up and rubbed the area between her eyes, trying to stop the tears that seared in her eyelids. "I don't know. . .wherever I can go. I have to get. . get away from here. . . get away from him. . . just for now. . ."  
  
Without waiting to hear or see Ukyo's reaction, Akane flicked her view down at the ground. For a moment, there was a pregnant pause. Both knew what changes were ahead. Neither was ready to face them.  
  
"Ukyo," Akane whispered slightly, "I. . . I want you to marry Ranma. I don't think that Shampoo really loves him, it's more from lust and her rules. And I don't think he even _likes_ Kodachi. . . . . I know he loves you. He truly cares for you. And honestly, I think that you'd make the best bride for him."  
  
Ukyo's eyes were soft. "Akane. . but-"  
  
"Promise me Ukyo," Akane pleaded, "Promise me you wont let those other two girls do anything to him. Please?"  
  
"But Akane-"  
  
"Dammit Ukyo! Promise me!"  
  
With a small sigh, Ukyo relented. "I promise."  
  
Akane's fake smile grew wider. "Thank you."  
  
Finished, Akane started walking down the street toward the dojo. Ukyo sped to catch up with her. "Where are you going now," she asked.  
  
Without glancing at her companion, Akane muttered, "To the dojo. I have to pick up a few thing before I go. I also. . . . ," her eyes grew hard, "have to make a deal with Nabiki."  
  
As they walked further along, the silence pressed down all around Ukyo like a depressing cloud. She glanced at Akane. Steely eyes gazed forward, no emotion or pain in them. They were just. . . empty. She knew that as she stared at her former competition, that the once fiery soul that lit her eyes. . . was gone. Replaced with it was a sad, mourning, deadness.  
  
She was a walking shell of the girl she once was.  
  
*What have you done Ranma? . . . .What have you done?*  
  
~  
  
In the town of Nermia, a couple blocks down the street from the Neko Haten, a modern dojo sat, age creeping in the sagging figure of a house. Inside one room in particular of the house were two people arguing. One, a girl with dark locks stared at this girl before her. As the chestnut bangs swung against her head, the girl could only mutter a few words in anger.  
  
"As your sister, you _at least_ owe this to me."  
  
Nabiki flicked flippantly at the strand that brushed in her eyes. With a smirk, she raised her hands as if there was nothing else she could do. "I'm sorry, dear little sister. A fee is a fee, no matter what suit you put them in. And my dear Akane, you do know how that would affect my reputation if I did a favor for you _free_. . . . ."  
  
As the known ice queen said such, she felt as if she suddenly made a disastrous mistake. Something slowly snapped inside her. She didn't know why, but there seemed to be a chilling air surrounding her, crackling as if cold flames flooded around her.  
  
For just a moment, she felt scared.  
  
"Well Nabiki-san. ," Akane snapped lowly with a bitter touch, her eyes glowing dully, "I see what terms we stand on. I hope that you are happy with your decision. May I implore what your fees are for not tracking me down or telling anybody where I go?"  
  
Nabiki gulped. This was not like her fiery sister at all. There was something wrong. . . something different about her. "10,000 yen."  
  
Akane closed her eyes and nodded in agreement. Reaching into a pocket, she withdrew the amount and silently placed it in her sister's open hand. The whole process was mechanic to Nabiki now. She curled her fingers around the money, and watched silently as Akane began walking out the door.  
  
As the door clicked quietly behind her, Nabiki took in a breath of relief. How long had she'd been holding her breath? Running a hand through her hair nervously, she stared back at the door.  
  
Something happened. . . something bad.  
  
And she wouldn't stop until she found out.  
  
~  
  
Staring dimly at the floorboards beneath her feet, Ukyo could feel the tension in the air, so thick, she felt she was drowning in it. Taking a slow breath, she could feel the eyes in the room staring at her back as she waited for Akane. She didn't care if they stared at her or not.  
  
After all, having Akane working on a project and spending the night at Ukyo's was a very unbelievable story.  
  
Ukyo looked slightly past the first stair. *Come on, Akane,* she looked back at the Tendo's and Ranma's father and smiled, then turned back to the stairs, *I can't take much more of this. . . . . *  
  
Although no one said anything, Ukyo knew that everyone in this house didn't like her too well. But then. . . she wouldn't like herself too well if she destroyed her wedding. Still, it didn't soothe the burning stares at her back. Pulling one of her smaller spatulas from her belt, she twirled it back and forth, a nervous habit of hers.  
  
Just when she thought she would be consumed with the heat of the glares pressing upon her, Ukyo suddenly heard a door click. Flicking her eyes upward, she saw Akane making her way down the stairs, a small pack resting on her back. Staring back at Ukyo, Akane saw the nervous twitching of Ukyo's form and descended quickly down the stairs.  
  
She knew that she shouldn't have made the girl wait so long, but she didn't think Nabiki would be so. . . unwilling to comply to her requests. Ukyo said good-bye to the Soun, Kasumi and Genma and tried her best not to dart out the door. She nervously slipped on her shoes and stepped out the door. Akane sighed and looked back to her family.  
  
She didn't look at their sad faces, seeing something beyond just a night away. They could tell something was happening. Everyone could. But what could they do? Akane's eyes slid to Soun. She could see that he was holding back a sadness he couldn't understand. Yet, she saw him smile, betraying the emotions he just couldn't comprehend. His eyes softened as he watched her.  
  
Akane smiled briefly at him, holding in the feelings of torment that plagued her. She was so close to breaking down, telling him that she was a fool for ever planning to do something like this. Yet, she kept up her barrier, biting her lip.  
  
The next person sent a dent in her wall.  
  
Kasumi's eyes smiled gently at her, sending her sister love and concern. Akane could barely stand it. Her tongue swam dangerously near her lips, threatening to spill her every emotion. She latched onto her tongue and stopped it. No, she wouldn't let Kasumi bear such a burden. She didn't deserve it.  
  
She had to get out of here soon or she would crack.  
  
"B. . . Bye Dad," Akane started, her tongue tumbling, trying not to cry, "Bye Kasumi. . . I'll see you guys. . . tomorrow."  
  
Her voice was beginning to crack.  
  
They waved back to her and watched her until she slipped on her shoes and left out the door. As Akane passed through the gates of the dojo, she felt something warm slip down her cheek. She held her head high as she heard the gate slam shut behind her, echoing in her soul.  
  
Seeing Ukyo, Akane reached up a hand and brushed away at the tear deftly. The salty streak on her cheek was forgotten. Smiling sadly at Ukyo, she started walking away.  
  
Away from her family. . .  
  
From her friends. . . .  
  
From her life. . .  
  
~  
  
"Good-night my dear."  
  
". . . . . Good-night, Ranma."  
  
". . . . ."  
  
"Ranma. .. Shampoo think it's time to g-!"  
  
"Mmm. . ."  
  
Shampoo's eyes were wide and surprised as Ranma's lips landed on hers, choking off her speech. As she tasted his lips and took in the scent of his clothes, she closed her eyes, wanting to melt into this sensation forever. . . .  
  
But with a jerk, she pulled back, pushing him away.  
  
Looking up at his confused face, she saw it quickly change into a challenged grin. She felt her strings of longing jerk inside her. Why. . . why couldn't it just end happily? Why couldn't. . .  
  
Why couldn't he just love her?  
  
With all her heart she wanted to accept his warm embrace, feel the kisses on her lips. Yet, as she watched him, she knew that no matter how many times she told herself it was alright, it could never be. She may gain his kisses and passion. . . but there was no true love in his eyes, embraces. . . he was simply being controlled.  
  
Closing her eyes and forcing back the tears of pain, she pushed him away and slid behind the door to the restaurant, separating them. She didn't look back at Ranma, she ran up the stairs and into her room, throwing herself onto the bed.  
  
Grabbing a pillow, she clenched her eyes shut and clutched the pillow close to her, throbbing tears coursing down her cheeks. They burned. Why did the pain hurt so much? It plagued her mind as she cried into her pillow.  
  
But in her heart she knew the answer.  
  
No matter what she did. . . Ranma would never love her.  
  
He would never return her love.  
  
With a shocked sigh, she felt something inside of her snap. A dark, demented part of her soul was freed and spread through her like a kudzu. She clutched her nails into her hand until blood spilled onto her pillow.  
  
She couldn't breathe as the thought ran through her mind.  
  
For once in her life. . . she was truly. . .  
  
Alone.  
  
~  
  
Well. . Another chapter done. . . Cool. . right? Ah well. This was going to be longer, but I'm being lazy since I had a horrible experience with some testing. Not pleasant at all. -_-  
  
Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed that, those of you actually bothering to read this message (appreciate it. ^_^). . . Well, I can tell you now that the next chapter probably wont be out this coming week because I'm off and have to see all the relatives. Maybe I'll get some in there (idea wise. . . ).  
  
Probably not, but ah well. :P  
  
Until next time,  
  
Ciao. ^_~  
  
P.S. Next Chapter: Akane confronts Ranma to tell him she's off. . . for good. . .(or so she thinks). . . How will he react?  
  
With sorrow. . .  
  
or. . . .  
  
With violence?  
  
P.P.S: Sorry if I didn't get the yen amount totally accurate, but I really don't know about it, so if anyone would care to inform me of their "yen knowledge," just drop a line. . .as in a review. ^_^ 


	10. Silent Tears

Broken  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 10: Silent Tears  
  
Disclaimer: HA! I DON'T OWN IT!  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
#Sounds#  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
I am strong,  
  
I stand tall  
  
Nothing will break me  
  
I will not fall  
  
My heart will not break  
  
Standing still through all my fears  
  
Time will pass and things will heal  
  
As the world goes by with my silent tears  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .It was a poem that she had memorized since early age. She had practically engraved it on her heart, using it as her fortified wall against all pain. Sometimes it worked. . . .sometimes it didn't. Yet, she kept it close to her heart and repeated it silently in her head whenever she was about to cry. . . whenever the pain was too much.  
  
It stopped her from falling apart.  
  
Looking to her left, she watched as Akane trudged slowly forward, keeping a slow but determined pace. She couldn't see the girl's face behind the curtain of her dark hair. A frown decorated her features. Knowing how the girl was feeling, she could guess that Akane was probably struggling not to cry. . . . . or maybe she gave up already.  
  
*. . . . Akane. . . . *  
  
Suddenly, the aforementioned girl stumbled over an uneven edge in the sidewalk. She tilted for a moment before straightening. Grabbing onto the wall, she steadied herself. But she stopped altogether for a moment. Brushing back the dark curtain with a pale hand, Akane turned toward her friend. A thin frown brushed her features as she studied the brunette's face.  
  
"Ukyo," she mumbled, her voice dead and numb, "Don't look at me like that. I'm fine. You'll be fine. . . .Everything will."  
  
With that, she adjusted the pack on her shoulders and began walking a bit faster down the sidewalk. Ukyo stared at her retreating back for a moment simply wondering. Would she ever know the Akane she had once known?  
  
Looking up slowly with saddened eyes, Ukyo stared after her. No, she couldn't . . . she would never be the same. Suddenly, Akane curtly turned around the corner. With a poignant sigh, Ukyo ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Akane," she cried out a bit as she turned the corner, "Wait up. . . You walk too. . . . fast. . . ."  
  
After cutting around the corner, Ukyo saw Akane's form suddenly stop and stiffen noticeably. About to complain to Akane about her speed, Ukyo was cut off when she soon too stopped and grew numb as a chilling coldness swept through her as if Death itself had touched her.  
  
In her head she slowly began mumbling the poem.  
  
. . . . I am strong. . . .  
  
Ukyo heard his steps coming closer as he approached them, his black, tai slipper slithering into the flickering, harsh glow of the streetlight.  
  
. . . . .I stand tall. . . . .  
  
The light cast a florescent glare on his black pants. . .then on his red, Chinese, silk shirt. . . .  
  
. . . . . . Nothing will break me. . . . . .  
  
"Hello, Ukyo," he whispered from his upturned lips.  
  
She was going to snap soon. This was going to slow drive her insane.  
  
"Hi, Ranma," she fearfully breathed back in short breaths.  
  
Ukyo watched as the stormy blue eyes she had loved so much flicked from her and jerkily turned to Akane. Those same beautiful eyes were suddenly swathed in a boiling hatred. She saw his hands suddenly tighten into fists. A cold flame of bitter disgust ran rampant through his stiff form.  
  
"So that bitch is here too," he snarled, his thin lips turning into a smirk as he watched her wince slightly.  
  
Akane shook for a moment, nearly falling, but she stood, her face dull and stoic. Her lips straightened into a thin line. Clutching the straps of her pack tightly, she stared at him blankly.  
  
Her face didn't shift the slightest bit as he took a step closer, a barely contained violence igniting his body. The same malevolent grin tugging at his lips. Akane stood still as he stepped another step closer. . . .  
  
. . . . . I will not fall. . . .  
  
"You damn slut," he sneered, his eyes vivid with amusement at her pain, "You just wont go away will you? This world doesn't need shit like you. There isn't a damn thing you're good for."  
  
Akane's stared straight at him, her eyes hard and cold.  
  
Ranma seemed to enjoy this new Akane, one who didn't cry, didn't react. With an excited smile, he threw more threats at her.  
  
"Stupid, stupid girl," he whispered in her ear, grabbing her shoulders from behind her, "Don't you know that no one loves you? That you just need to. . . die?"  
  
Akane didn't blink.  
  
Ukyo felt she had to stop him.  
  
. . . . . .My heart will not break. . . . . .  
  
Ukyo had seen Akane's spirit slowly die, taking everything away from her and leaving her as a dead shell of the person she once was. As hard as Ranma tried, his comments wouldn't work on her deadened form.  
  
Seeing her resist him and succeed, Ranma's face twisted in rage. With an angry frown on his face, he shoved her forward from behind, throwing her several feet before she fell to the ground. Her pack was knocked off as she stood slowly, brushing off her knees lightly. Looking up, Akane's face was still numb, devoid of any emotions. There was no anger, . . . . no sadness. . . .  
  
Ranma was not happy.  
  
. . . .Standing still through all my fears. . . .  
  
His face warped with a burning and unquenchable rancor, he snarled and with a slight blur, disappeared for a moment. Suddenly, he was there, standing before Akane. He grabbed her by her arms and lifted her so she was eye-to- eye with him. "Cry you little bitch," he declared as spittle flew from his cursing lips onto her pale face, "Cry!"  
  
Ukyo stifled a cry of surprise and ran toward the two, determined that this time she wouldn't just stand by and watch. She wouldn't let Akane be broken again.  
  
Akane remained dead. She simply lifted her eyes to him slowly. Her lips suddenly twitched. With a sad voice she whispered to him, "I wont cry. . . . I wont cry for your sake. Ranma, I pity you."  
  
Ranma's darkly painted face suddenly froze, his mask suddenly cracking a bit to reveal a shocked pause in his anger. With a painful smile, Akane slowly leaned forward, closer to the boy's shocked form and. . . . . kissed him softly.  
  
Ukyo froze in her tracks, only feet away from the two.  
  
His eyes already wide, Ranma's eyelids blew black in surprise as he felt Akane's warm lips on his own. For just a moment, as he stood there, reveling in the tenderness of the kiss, the drugs running through his system seemed to slow down, letting him enjoy this one moment of freedom. He closed his eyes and let himself melt into the kiss, struck by how gentle her lips were.  
  
Akane didn't want this to end, but she knew it had to as Ranma's hands loosened around her arms and dropped her to her feet. Clenching her eyes shut, she kissed him roughly on the lips and dug into her pocket, withdrawing a metal needle. A clear fluid bubbled lightly in the clear tube behind it. A tear slipped down her cheek as she pulled back on the needle.  
  
. . . . . Time will pass and things will heal. . . . .  
  
Then, rushing her arm toward the skin beneath Ranma's shoulder, she stabbed the needle into his arm, pressing down on the pump and filling his body with the clear liquid. Ranma's mouth jerked away from hers as he screamed in pain. His arm swung wildly and he batted her away roughly.  
  
Looking at his arm, Ranma angrily swatted at the needle sticking out of his shoulder and turned his fierce gaze to Akane. He slowly stalked toward her, his face angrier than ever. Reaching out for her, he grabbed for her shoulder when he suddenly, he stopped. His face suddenly twisted in pain. Grabbing his head, a terrible wail retched from his throat.  
  
Ukyo stared Ranma's writhing form twist and spin around on the ground, screaming like a wounded animal. His eyes were wide and stretched, bloodied nerves running rampant through his eyes, as his howls grew wilder and more pained. Ranma's body jerked and twisted as spasms wrenched through his body. Seeing his kicking feet and flailing limbs smack the ground, Ukyo felt her nerves on edge and stepped closer to his form. . .  
  
"Ukyo, don't touch him!"  
  
Jerking away from him, Ukyo looked up to see Akane staring at Ranma, her hand out and warding Ukyo back. Slowly, she stepped toward Ranma's still wildly flailing form. His howls grew worse as Akane approached him slowly. He clawed at the ground but seemed unable to reach her as his body jerked around. Ukyo watched as she stepped closer, the darkly haired girl saying something slowly under her breath. Ukyo strained her ear to listen.  
  
"Four. . .Three. . . Two. . ."  
  
Ukyo frowned in confusion. . . What was she doing?. . . . .  
  
"One."  
  
Suddenly, Ranma grew still. Very still. With a sad sigh, Akane bent down and picked up the syringe that had been cast aside. Placing it carefully in her pocket, she walked toward Ranma, bending to her knees.  
  
"It was a medicine for him," she explained to Ukyo, her eyes cast down as she brushed some of his raven bangs out of his face, "He was drugged."  
  
"How. . .How did you know?" Ukyo stared unbelievingly at Akane.  
  
Turning her eyes toward Ukyo, she whispered "I didn't."  
  
"Then. . then how-"  
  
Akane looked down at the ground, "I had to take my chances. This is a basic counter-drug that acts as a sedative while reducing or eliminating the effects of any other drugs present in the body. My mother needed it. . . .before she died."  
  
She looked back at Ranma, "I was just lucky it worked. I had to take my chances."  
  
Ukyo breathed out a breath of relief and squatted down beside Akane. "So. . .," she mumbled slowly, "Who did it to him?"  
  
Akane's eyes turned hard and her lips thinned. "I don't know, but it was _some_ drug."  
  
"I would say Shampoo," Ukyo started, "But she's never done anything _this_ bad. . . ."  
  
Remaining silent, Akane suddenly stood up. Ukyo looked at her with question in her eyes. "What should we-"  
  
"Grab his legs," Akane cut her off, reaching down for Ranma's arms, "I'll take his arms. We'll take him to your place until he wakes up. I don't know what we'll do if we go back to the dojo. . ."  
  
"Right."  
  
~  
  
Slowly they made their way to Ukyo's restaurant. Unlocking her door, Ukyo helped Akane drag Ranma's slumped body up the stairs and onto a futon. As they laid him out, the Tendo girl looked sharply at the chef. "Don't start getting any ideas. . . . ."  
  
Ukyo looked hurt as she stared at Akane. "Now, Akane, why, I would never even dream of doing a thing like that."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
When they finally laid him down, they went downstairs. Ukyo locked the door shut behind her and leaned against the front door, the cold steel biting into her back. Ignoring the pain, she looked at Akane. "So what are you going to do? Now that he's fine you can stay, but-"  
  
"I'm not staying."  
  
Ukyo's eyes widened in surprise. "But," she stuttered, "but. . . but. . .why?"  
  
Akane raised a hand to her face, rubbing her cheek. "I. . . . I have to. I. . . I can't go on like this. . . ."  
  
Eyes softening, Ukyo spoke softly. "But Akane, Ranma's fine now. Everything wi-"  
  
"Dammit Ukyo! Everything wont be fine," she whirled on Ukyo, a furious expression on her face, "I can't go on living each day where I feel as if I have no control over my life! Can't you understand this?! No. . . of course you can't. . . You don't know. . . ."  
  
Akane took a breath and stared at Ukyo. "It doesn't matter if Ranma's back to normal. This experience has shown me that I can't keep a reign on my feelings. That I'm not strong enough to control my own life. That. . . . I'm still a child."  
  
"Everyone of you; You, Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga, Ranma. . . . . .You have all gone through a point in your life where you grew up, lost that childish and fearful side you once had. . . . But. . . . .I haven't. I'm still a child Ukyo. Do you know how it feels to look in the mirror and see a scared kid? I need. . . to get away. . . to grow. . . If I stay here. . . . I don't think I could take it. . . . . "  
  
Ukyo watched as Akane spilled this new wave of explanation upon her. She had. . . had never thought of it that way. Thinking about it now, she saw that what Akane said was true. She herself had experienced the betrayal of losing a friend. That had made her realize her weaknesses and grow. But she had gone through so much to get there. . . . It was hard, realizing that she was all alone, that Ranma had truly chosen okonomiyaki over her. But it made her stronger. . . .  
  
Looking up at Akane, she was startled as she realized she was seeing a side of Akane she hadn't seen before. . . . a child. Of course she had seen Akane's pain and suffering, but that was only part of the bigger problem. Now. . . she saw a child, wanting to latch onto someone to cry and gather comfort from but. . . . there was no one.  
  
*But does she truly have to go through this?*  
  
"Ukyo," Akane mumbled, "I'm sorry I've caused you so much grief. I should have never gotten you involved in this mess."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ukyo forced herself to smile, clutching Akane's shoulder "I'm glad that I was able to get a friend out of you."  
  
Reaching up to the hand on her shoulder, Akane squeezed Ukyo's hand and mouthed a small "Thank you."  
  
Then, adjusting her pact, she stepped back and let Ukyo's hand hover a few moments before falling back to the chef's side. With a small and sad smile on her face, she ran into the restaurant and up the stairs. Ukyo stood silently outside, staring at the ground. She wasn't worried what Akane was going to do in her shop. She knew perfectly well what the girl was going to do. So she would interrupt her.  
  
After all, saying good-bye to Ranma was going to be hardest on her.  
  
~  
  
Upstairs, Akane opened the door and sat down by Ranma's sleeping form. She watched as his chest fell slowly and rose up in a rhythmic pattern. Reaching deftly, she brushed his hair softly away from his forehead. Then, letting her backpack slide to the floor, she bent over him and looked deeply at Ranma.  
  
"I love you Ranma," she whispered to him, "I love you and I always will. Please don't feel bad for what you did. I know it wasn't you. Just always remember that I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you, I love you now, and I always will hold you in my heart. There will never be a person that I cherish more than you."  
  
A tear slid down her cheek and burned her flesh. No. . . she had to do this. She had to say good-bye. Casting a blurry glance at Ranma, she leaned over and kissed him fully on the lips, crying silently as she did so. Inside her, she felt herself crumbling, but it couldn't be helped.  
  
Breaking away from him, she blinked the tears out of her eyes and grabbed her pack. Standing up, she rushed downstairs and out the door. Wiping her eyes roughly on her sleeve, she gave Ukyo one last glance and whispered, "I'll see you later."  
  
With that, she ran off down the street and out of Ukyo's sight. . . .  
  
The chef felt something warm in her eyes. Tears that had needed to spill for so long took that time to fall. This time, she wasn't confused about why she felt sad. It wasn't because she lost a good friend. Not because of what Akane or herself and suffered. . . . .  
  
She cried because she knew that for once, she completely understood the emotions shredding her heart apart. Ukyo cried because she had lost the last shred of her childhood and the darkness blinding her eyes had been lifted and revealed a whole new world to her.  
  
Clutching her arms in the coolness of the beginning day, she looked at the rising sun and whispered out loud to herself the last part of the poem.  
  
". . . . As the world goes by with my silent tears. . . . ."  
  
~  
  
OWWW! My back! It hurts. -_-. Ah well. I'm just glad I got another chapter out! Woo-hoo! First I got Dancing in the Dark out and now this one! WOAH! Look out Fanfiction.Net, I'm on a roll!  
  
Ahem. . .  
  
ANYWAYS, I want to continue to thank those of you who've read this story and are nice enough to review. I appreciate it. It truly has been quite encouraging. And THANK YOU for those who helped me with the yen problem. I truly am grateful. I guess that the price I put wasn't too bad, no?  
  
Sorry, I haven't updated in so long. Been busy. . . and lazy. ^_^ Plus, my story keeps changing. One moment I'm typing up a chapter, and it changes so I have to re-write it. Crazy I know. ^_^  
  
Well, until the next time,  
  
Ciao. ^_~  
  
P.S. Please be nice and review.  
  
P.P.S. _Next Chapter_: What does poor Ranma do when he wakes up from his sleep? 


	11. Subconscious Dreams

Broken  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 11: Subconscious Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I-DON'T-OWN-IT!  
  
~  
  
Wha. . . . Where am I?  
  
As he lie there, surrounded by the comforting darkness of his mind, the boy with the deep azure eyes flicked them around. Yet, his wondering eyes found nothing except the inky blackness that surrounded him, twisting and writhing around him like ebony snakes. Lifting a hand, he stared at it dimly. He saw it flicker and shift, as if moving slower than it should. It was strange, he thought.  
  
Slowly, he pulled himself up off the ground and stood up, there was an endless abyss of darkness that seemed to meld into a seemingly solid ground. Yet, as he moved forward, the black murkiness engulfed his feet like tar. Each time he lifted his foot, a wet pop followed, the inky shadows molding back and filling the holes he made.  
  
He tried vainly to reach out and grasp something, anything, tangible in the darkness to find his bearings, but there was nothing. His raven colored braid whipped to the side as his head jerked back and forth, surveying his surroundings with a new anxiety. "Where am I?!" he yelled out to the darkness. Except, when he opened his mouth, nothing came out as he screamed. He felt his lungs burn as he yelled, but the hush continued with a deafening silence.  
  
Grabbing his throat, the boy's eyes grew wide. "Someone," he tried to scream, "Anyone! Help me!"  
  
Yet the muteness was the only presence that answered his calls. The boy slowly sank to his knees. Reaching up, he grabbed his head as his knees sank into the dark muck. "Help me," he whispered, his breathing in short breaths, "Please. . . help me. ."  
  
He fell to the ground on his side, pulling his legs to his chest. He didn't mind as the dark liquid crept around his face, filling into his eyes and nostrils. Clenching his eyes shut, he tried to push away the awful feeling growing inside of him. He had felt this terror before. . . Deep inside the pit. . . . deep inside the hole. . . . . where the cats had found him. . . . deep inside the darkness.  
  
"Akane. . .," he whispered deftly, "Where are you?"  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to force out the darkness.  
  
"I'm right here Ranma."  
  
His eyes suddenly flew open. There was a voice, actual noise. The blackness had filled his eyes, but as he sat up, it spilled like tears down his cheeks. Ranma felt relief flood throughout him. There, standing just a few feet away was Akane.  
  
Sitting up, he fumbled to his feet and ran to her. But she quickly put up her hand before he reached her. Ranma stopped with a jerk, the thick liquid sloshing slightly. "Akane," he murmured, slight surprise in his voice as he heard himself speak "What. . . what's wrong?"  
  
Akane wrapped her arms around her torso as she stared at him with a sad smile, tears stinging her eyes. "It's over."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
As a perplexing expression stretched over his face, Ranma watched Akane close her eyes and sigh deeply, shaking like a leaf in a storm, "It's all over. Everything. I'm gone now. Gone. . . gone. ."  
  
Ranma's eyes screwed up in confusion. What was going on? He shut his eyes and rubbed them for a moment as he heard Akane continue to mumble "gone" lower and lower. Looking up he gasped. As she watched him, strange crimson rivulets welled from above her eyes and streamed down her face.  
  
But this wasn't what astounded him.  
  
Continuing to chant the small mantra, Akane began to sink into the liquefied ground. Arms of the dark mass wrapped around her waist and pulled her down into the sinking pit silently.  
  
Running forward, Ranma reached for her as her shoulders beneath the surface. "Akane," he yelled frantically, "give me your hands!"  
  
She reached up one pale hand as her muttering "gone" lips slipped beneath the surface. Akane watched him silently now, her amber eyes gazing softly at him. Ranma grasped her hand desperately, pulling with all his might. But it was to no avail. He looked down into her eyes as they watched him. Suddenly the liquid seeped into her eyes, turning the honey colored ones he had loved so long into pits of ebony. Her hair dipped into the liquid and winked out of existence, as did her head. Soon, only her pale hand remained, fingers limp as Ranma continued to pull roughly.  
  
But then, something seemed to pull him back roughly. Ranma landed roughly with a grunt. Throwing his head upward, he watched with silent horror, as Akane's pale fingers curled slowly and slipped beneath the black pool. Back on his feet, he ran over to the spot. "No!" he screamed, falling to his knees and pounding the thickening liquid mass, "Bring her back!"  
  
"But why would you want that, darling?"  
  
Ranma's fist paused and he turned stiffly toward the voice. His eyes widened in surprise. There, standing before him was Shampoo, her violet eyes glancing at him, curious, yet strangely calm. "What are you doing here Sham- Wait a sec! You just spoke perfect Japanese!"  
  
"Yes," she replied calmly, striding over to his hunched form with a curved grin on her lips, "And I can do much, _much_ more. . . ."  
  
A nervous knot grew in Ranma's gut as he watched her saunter over toward him, a slight predatory gleam in her eyes. He noticed dimly that she was actually stepping _on_ the murky surface, but was too busied with the way she watched him.  
  
It was like a cat watching a mouse.  
  
"Shampoo," he muttered, standing to his feet, "What happened to Akane? What did she mean when she said it was all over? Wh-!"  
  
"Mmm." Shampoo mumbled underneath the smother of her kiss.  
  
Ranma pushed her away with shock. "What the heck are you doing, you crazy Amazon?!"  
  
Shampoo never missed a beat as she came closer to him once again. "What do you think?"  
  
Throwing his hands up, Ranma tried to ward her off. "Wait, wait! At least answer my questions firs-ack!"  
  
He suddenly stumbled and fell to the ground, the muck sloshing slightly underneath him. Shampoo drooped to her knees and crawled on top of him before he could get up. She brushed a stray strand of hair from his startled eyes. "First of all," she said, pulling her legs around his to frame his torso, "She's gone, disappeared." She reached down and unbuttoned one of the buttons to his shirt, "Secondly, what she meant is exactly that 'It's over.' She's gone and you're mine now."  
  
Ranma suddenly dropped out of his stupor and grabbed her wrists. She gazed at him dimly, a slight drop in her lips. "Shampoo. . . what are you talking about? What happened?"  
  
She dropped close to where he held her wrists. He could feel her breath breathe on his neck. "You became mine."  
  
Shampoo kissed him deeply and stopped. "You forgot her and became mine. _All_ mine."  
  
Ranma's jaw was slack with shock. As Shampoo bent down for another kiss, he pushed her off roughly and jerked upward to his feet. He stared in horror at Shampoo, blood now spilling lightly from her clenched hands. She sobbed slightly and reached out to him with her crimson stained hands. "Ranma, Ranma. . . why don't you love me? Why couldn't you love me?!"  
  
His eyes wide in fear, he shut them and suddenly burst off in speed. Leaving Shampoo's cries behind him, he tried to run away, to find someway to get out of here. As he ran, images suddenly began materializing around him. Some were vague, somewhere clearer. All flickered for just a moments time.  
  
. . . An image of himself kissing Shampoo. . .  
  
. . . .A man hitting Akane. . .  
  
. . . . Akane. . bleeding. . .  
  
. . . Akane crying. . .  
  
And suddenly he saw himself. . . laughing coldly. . .  
  
What was all this?! He ran through the maze of images, faster and faster, trying to shut it out. But nothing seemed to prevent them. Finally, he stopped and fell to his knees. Grabbing his head, he clenched his eyes shut tightly. "Stop! Just stop!" he screamed, "Stop it!"  
  
But the images continued to flicker, drilling into his brain.  
  
He fell forward. "Please," he whispered, "Please stop it. It. . . . .hurts. ."  
  
Suddenly he felt a warm hand grasp his shoulder. Looking up through confused eyes, he saw Akane's warm, smiling face. She leaned down beside him and whispered, "It's all right, Ranma, I'm here."  
  
With a wavering smile on his face, he saw her silently word, "Wake up, Ranma. . ."  
  
Then there was a blinding light. . . . . . . .  
  
~  
  
". . . . .nma. . ."  
  
What was that?  
  
"Ra. . ."  
  
Who was calling him?  
  
"Ranma. . ."  
  
So familiar. . . that voice. . .  
  
"Ranma. . . wake up . . ."  
  
The voice that called to him sounded strange and distorted in his ears, almost as if he were under water. Ranma reached up to pick at his ears, trying to clear them. When he didn't feel his hands rise, his heart fluttered a bit faster.  
  
There was something very wrong. .  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
That voice. . . so. . . familiar. . . Was it. . . could it be her? Could she have come back to him? As his eyeballs shifted under his thin folds of skin, he struggled to get his tongue to work as the words fashioned in his mind.  
  
"He. . . . lp. . . me. . "  
  
Cool hands suddenly slid lightly along his cheeks, grasping his face. As a thin finger stroked the side of his face, he heard a garbled whisper. Straining his clogged ears, he tried to understand the broken bits.  
  
"Ra. . . . ma. . . You. . .aw. . ke?"  
  
Ranma felt frustrated. It wasn't fair. Why was he frozen like this, unable to open his eyes and see her smiling face again? Damn it! Why was it-  
  
Suddenly his brow was pricked with a cold tingling, something slick trickling down the sides of his head. Strangely, his body seemed too calm down and his muscles began to twitch slightly. Ranma's finger jerked lightly and suddenly he was able to move his fingers.  
  
As a cool bead ran down his face and struck his eyelid, Ranma felt a great strain seem to be lifted off his eyes. Blearily, he blinked slowly, widening his eyes. Soft, pale light burned his eyes like acid at first, but slowly, his pupils shifted to adjust to the moonlight pouring though the window.  
  
A murky shadow appeared in his vision, a pale face watching him carefully. Seeing this, Ranma felt a small smile of relief tug at his lips. Slowly, he reached his left hand toward the face. Noticing this, the shadow grasped his hand lightly as it started to teeter and buried its face in his hand.  
  
So soft, Ranma thought as the pale face rubbed against his callous hand. His vision becoming sharper, he could tell the pale face belonged to a girl. Against his fingertips he felt small tears roll down. Reaching up his right hand with a slightly renewed strength, he used his thumb and wiped a thin streak of a fallen tear away. He never liked to see girls cry. Especially not her. . .  
  
Straining his voice, he whispered through small gasps, "Don. . n't. . . cry. . . Ak. . . ane. ."  
  
Suddenly the small, soft hands holding his hands jerked away as if burned. His large, clumsy hands fell away from the pale face, blurred features now twisted in slight despair. Blinking his eyes heavily, Ranma tried to get a clearer look of who it was.  
  
The pale face slowly became sharper, features more defined. A small nose, dark brown irises, and a large white bow. . . . . This. . .this wasn't Akane. . . . No. . . It was. . .  
  
"Uk. . Ukyo?"  
  
~  
  
Hearing his small, raspy voice utter her name, Ukyo bit down the pain that welled inside her and scrubbed at the salted tracks with a bitter vengeance. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply, listening to her own heartbeat for moment.  
  
B-Bump. . . . .  
  
She shouldn't be like this. . .  
  
B-Bump. . . . .  
  
She knew that he hated to see girls cry. . . .  
  
B-Bump. . . .  
  
But why. . . . .  
  
B-Bump. . . .  
  
Why did it hurt so bad to hear him utter Akane's name? Why did it still snip at her heartstrings, leaving her like a broken, lost puppet?  
  
After all. . . Akane was her friend. . . .  
  
"Ukyo?"  
  
Opening her eyes, she looked at the ceiling for a moment and let the tears that threatened to spill seep back into her eyes. Ukyo hoped he wouldn't notice. As the deafening pause lingered on, she sighed and looked back down at him, a soft, sad smile marring her face.  
  
Oh how her eyes lied. . . how they betrayed her. . . Any could see how she was feeling. How she was battling the inner turmoil inside of her with a silent mask. The whisper of a smile trembled on her lips as she faced Ranma.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're finally awake, Ranma," she breathed through her clenched teeth.  
  
Ranma looked around the room with slow and unsteady eyes. With a sudden action set in mind, he tried to force himself off the floor, propping himself on his elbows. He managed to sit up. . . . until he flopped back onto the ground, heaving air into his anxious lungs.  
  
"Ranma, you shouldn't try to get up," Ukyo murmured worriedly as she replaced the wet towel on his forehead, "You took a pretty bad blow earlier."  
  
Huffing slightly, Ranma turned his pale blue eyes to Ukyo in confusion, "Wh. . . What do you. . . mean?"  
  
Seeing that his coughing fit abated, Ukyo clenched her eyes shut and squeezed her hands tightly together. How. . . How was she going to explain this to him?  
  
All of it, how?  
  
How would he take it when she told him that he had been tricked?  
  
That he had been snuggling with Shampoo, against his will?  
  
That. . . that he had hit a girl. . . Akane. . . .  
  
How. . . how would he take it when he found out. . .  
  
She was gone?  
  
~  
  
OKAY! I KNOW I PROCRASTINATE. . . . BADLY! :( I know this very well. . . and I'm sad to admit it. . . Ah well. . .  
  
Anywho, I hope all of you readers that are so nice to actually continue reading this crap are pleased. Took a lot of thought into this one. . . okay, I lied. . . But it did take a while, no? ^_^  
  
Well, I know that I didn't exactly explain how Ranma took it, but I figured it would be too long if I started now from 7 pages already. But I do promise to. . . okay, scratch that. . . I HOPE I'll have the next chapter up soon. Lately I've been so busy. All my free time is zapped and I'm just out of energy. I just look at the computer and feel sleepy.  
  
ANYWAYS. . . . In the NEXT CHAPTER: Ukyo explains just what happened when Ranma was "out." And then we see how Ranma reacts. . . . Good. . . or Bad?  
  
In this chap, the whole dream sequence thing was kind of like a way Ranma's subconscious explained what was happening to him in a weird, warped sort of way. Freakiness? Yes, I think so. ^_^  
  
Until the next chapter,  
  
Ciao ^_~  
  
P.S. THANK YOU ALL WHO ARE SO NICE IN REVIEWING. I APPERCIATE IT SO MUCH. It truly is what keeps me going. Thanks again. : )  
  
P.P.S Are Ukyo's eyes brown? I keep forgetting. For some reason I keep thinking they're green, but that's Mousse's color eyes. . . Hmmm. 


	12. Dead Reality

Broken  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 12: Dead Reality  
  
Disclaimer: Ownership is to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
~  
  
NOTE: So, so, so, so very sorry about the long hiatus. Been very busy and very lazy.  
  
~  
  
Nermia's thick blanket of night swelled about it heavily. Dark clouds began brewing, curling long, lazy fingers around the pallid moon. The stars winked out of sight as the dark span grew and molded the sky. Then, in a sudden instant, the soft hiss of raindrops slipped along the streets and rooftops, announcing their presence. Drainpipes began to groan and moan under the abrupt downpour, almost sounding human.  
  
Normally the shift of weather would have been nice, but for some reason, there was a gloomy and despairing air about it. It was as if the sky was weeping for some unfortunate soul.  
  
For a soul who's burning flame. . . was about to flicker out.  
  
~  
  
Damn it, Ranma. . . why couldn't you just stay asleep a little bit longer?  
  
Turning her head toward the dribbles of rain scurrying along the surface of the window, the girl bit her lip anxiously. She wasn't ready for this. Not now. Even 5 days after it had happened. . she wasn't ready to face him.  
  
"Ukyo. . . is. . .is something wrong?"  
  
She didn't want to see his curious face, etched with worry. She didn't want to see those innocent and inquiring eyes imploring her. Ukyo brought a few strands of her chestnut hair around her finger and curled it nervously about.  
  
Please, please don't ask me, she cried out in her mind, clenching her eyes shut, Just let me disappear. . please. . .  
  
"Ukyo, please look at me. Please. . . tell me what happened."  
  
Clenching her nails into her fists, Ukyo restrained the growing fear inside her, threatening to destroy her carefully composed calm. Turning with a sigh, Ukyo turned.  
  
His lips were drawn into a careful smile, but his eyes shook with a budding terror.  
  
Oh no. . . he knew something was wrong. Please. . . please give me strength. . . . . . ., she thought as she gathered her hands to her arms.  
  
Opening her eyes to his face, she felt the beast inside her thrive on her fear once again.  
  
But most of all. . . give Ranma strength to bear through this.  
  
~  
  
"Ukyo, please look at me. Please. . . tell me what happened."  
  
Even as he heard himself implore to her, he felt his heart slow in his chest and constrict in painful fear. Wh. . . . What could have happened?  
  
Slowly she turned to face him, her brown eyes softened with a film of tears. This can't be good. She stared at him the way a mother would with a child when telling him some awful news. Her hands slid to her arms as if to bring her some comfort.  
  
"Ranma. . . ," she started, biting her lips slightly, as she shook away. . tears?  
  
Slowly the raven-haired boy slid up into a sitting position and reached out to the sad chef. He grabbed her wrists lightly and drew them away from her face. A brief shock of fear struck him and made his insides churn.  
  
She was. . . crying. . .  
  
"Ukyo," he asked with new urgency, shaking her arms lightly, "Please! Please tell me! What happened while I was asleep?"  
  
At the mention of him being asleep, Ukyo's head jerked up stiffly. She pulled out of his grasp and hugged her arms as if he had bruised her.  
  
"Ranma. . . you. . . you weren't exactly yourself," Ukyo sniffled lightly, trying to regain control of her emotions, "You. . . you were. . . different. . ."  
  
"What exactly do you mean?" Ranma didn't like where this was heading.  
  
Scrubbing her face quickly, Ukyo brought down her clenched fist and stared at him sadly. "Ranma. . . you were. . . drugged."  
  
"What?!" Ranma nearly leaped off his futon mattress. Yet, the pain that burned inside his limbs forced him to lay back. Turning toward Ukyo, his eyes demanded reasoning.  
  
"Ra. . . Ranma. . . you weren't very nice when you were drugged. . ," continued Ukyo, her words become shakier with each breath, "You were actually very. . . vio. . violent. . .But. . you were only mean to one person. . ."  
  
As Ukyo trailed off, Ranma felt a thousand different degrees of alarm course through him. Underneath the comforter atop of him, his hands began to shake and twitch. Oh please say it wasn't who he thought it was. . . Please. .  
  
Please say it wasn't her. . .  
  
"Oh Ranma. . . I know you didn't mean it," Ukyo suddenly flustered, a stream of salty tears dribbling down her face now, "Whatever you do, Ranma. . . for heaven's sake, please don't blame yourself. ."  
  
A small sob escaped the chef's throat as she couldn't continue. Her hands jerked up like frightened birds and went to clamp her mouth shut, muffling the hiccupping sob. Ranma's heart withered inside him as he saw her stared at him with such fear.  
  
Oh . . what had he done?  
  
"Ranma," she suddenly breathed out, "It wasn't your fault! You weren't doing it! It was something else! It was somebody else! Oh Ranma you didn't do it! You didn't do it! No, not you! You didn't-"  
  
Her shouting was suddenly cut off as another sob robbed her of her voice. Guttural calls from her throat rocked her body lightly.  
  
Not knowing what else to do with such a display, Ranma did what he could. Reaching over, he gathered the shivering chef into his arms and hugged her lightly, waiting for her cries to subside. "Ukyo," he spoke softly, patting her hair lightly to calm her, "I. . .I must know what I've done. . . It doesn't matter if I was drugged or not. . . I must know. ."  
  
He pulled her away from him at shoulder's length and brought her face up to meet his. As her glazed eyes met his, she began to shake harder, a small, frightened whimper coming from her throat.  
  
"Ukyo, my dearest childhood friend, I must know. What happened?"  
  
As he stared intently into her eyes, Ukyo could not pull away. It was as if she were being sucked into his azure pools. "I. . . I. . I can't. . .," she whispered pleadingly.  
  
Ranma gave her a small, sad smile. "Yes, you can."  
  
Her body shook with a shuddering sigh. "Ranma. . . I. . . You were drugged. It was a potential drug that made you obey any command given to you. You. . . you were told to hurt someone. At first it was just being cold and mean. . .but. . . you got violent for some reason. I think. . . I think there was another drug involved. . . a more potent one. . .  
  
But. . . but you began to grow really violent. The strange thing though. . . it was only to one person. . . You didn't hurt anyone else. . . Just her. . ."  
  
"Her?" Ranma asked, the knot growing tighter inside him. Please, don't let it be her. . . please.  
  
Ukyo cast mournful eyes to him. "Ranma. . . . you. . .you beat Akane."  
  
~  
  
A shocked flash swept over Ranma's face, his eyes widening as his fears were confirmed. His face constricted, but just as suddenly, melted away into a blank expression. His lips were drawn into a tight, thin line. As he stared at Ukyo with dull, flat eyes, it seemed as if he were looking through her, as if she wasn't there. Only his hands shook lightly in his lap.  
  
Oh Ranma. . . no. . . No, she was afraid this might happen!  
  
He was blaming himself.  
  
"It. . . it wasn't your fault Ranma!" she cried out desperately, grasping his hands tightly upon seeing his face, "Please Ranma! It wasn't your fault! You couldn't help it! Ranma?! Ranma! Ranma please listen to m-!"  
  
"Who did it?"  
  
Hearing the whisper off his lips, Ukyo blinked, her face shocked at his tone. When. . .when did he get so cold? Why did he sound so. . . dead?  
  
"It was. . . Shampoo," Ukyo mumbled, staring at the ground, unable to look into his eyes. It. . . it frightened her to look into them. There was something so deep and terrible in those eyes. . . something that terrified her.  
  
"Where is Akane now?"  
  
Ukyo flinched at the cold voice. Yet, she knew the hardest part was yet to come. She didn't look up into his eyes. "Ranma. . . she's. . . she's. ."  
  
"What is it Ukyo?! Spit it out!" Ranma grabbed her shoulders and forced her up straight to level with him.  
  
As his fingers grew tight in their grasp upon her arms, Ukyo felt her breath quicken. A need, more fervent and desperate than ever to run out of the room. . . to get away from him enveloped her. "She's gone Ranma. . . she's gone," she managed to breath out.  
  
Ranma's fingers loosened on her arms, and she fell slightly to the floor. She shoved herself back away from his still form until her back was pressed against the wall. She was scared of him. His eyes. . .oh his eyes! They bit into her soul and ripped it apart! How terrible and fearful were those eyes!  
  
"Ukyo, I'm sorry I've been rude to you. Please except my apology, but I believe I need to be alone."  
  
Ukyo looked up fearfully and saw Ranma staring at her. His eyes weren't soft. They were quite hard and frigid actually. She knew that if she objected, he would throw her out.  
  
She had to get out of here.  
  
"It's. . it's alright. Just tell me if you n. . need anything. I'll be ou. . outside."  
  
Quickly, she scrambled to her feet and walked quickly to the door, almost leaping outside.  
  
Shutting the door behind her, she breathed quickly, her heart beating quickly against her chest. Clasping her hand to her chest, she tried to sort through the chaos running rampant through her mind.  
  
What. . what was that? That wasn't the Ranma she knew! It was. . . it was somebody else. He dealt with her in such a way that she believed he would strike out at her. And yet. . . he was so. . . cold. . . so dead in spirit and soul.  
  
Had she lost the Ran-chan she loved forever?  
  
~  
  
He stared at the wall, trying to stop the tears from running down his face. He hadn't meant to be so mean to Ukyo, but. . . .  
  
Ranma looked down at his hands and felt his body shake. So. . . all those images. . . those things of his dream. . . they were. . . true? He was that terrible monster in his dreams?  
  
He didn't want to believe it to be true, but somewhere deep inside his mind, he knew that he had done it. He had beat Akane. And now. . the only girl he had every truly loved. . . she was gone. . .because of him.  
  
A cold storm brewed inside him as he felt a tear burn down his weathered cheeks, reminding him of his lost love.  
  
Balling his fists tightly, he clamped his eyes shut against the tears, opened his mouth,  
  
. . .and screamed.  
  
~  
  
Not a single soul didn't feel some sadness sweep over them in the town of Nermia. Only a few knew what the heart-wrenching scream that erupted through the town meant.  
  
But everyone felt the pain in it.  
  
It was the scream of someone who died inside.  
  
~  
  
Okay! I know that was short, but I needed to get this done and honestly I think that if I tried to continue with it right now, it would mess up the flow and would be too long. Although. . . for some of you, I bet you would just eat up a 25 page chapter or so, eh? ^_^  
  
Well, I just am so busy lately. Uh! Too much stuff going on! Too many assignments. Plus I'm not feeling too well right now, so there! . . .uh. . yeah. -_-  
  
But I promise I'll start getting some stuff done during my break for the Holidays. AND THANK YOU to all of you who read and/or review this crap. Thank you for all you encouragement also. I really appreciate it.  
  
If someone had questions to ask about this story, I'm sorry, but I can't quite answer them at the moment because I'm not on the internet and mine is quite slow. But if you have any DEMANDING questions just ask and make it stand out in some bold way and I'll try to answer it.  
  
Criticism, praise, just a plain review, all is welcome! Criticism helps me improve, praise is a nice encouragement for more chapters, and a plain one is pleasing to know someone cares enough to review. Thank you all again.  
  
Until the next chap,  
  
Ciao. ^_~  
  
P.S. NEXT CHAP: Ranma has to duke out some punishment; don't worry, it's not as bad as you think.  
  
P.P.S. Sorry I made some of you cry! ^_^ 


	13. Serrated Insanity

Broken  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 13: Serrated Insanity  
  
Disclaimer: Ah. . . no. Sadly enough, I don't own them. The wonderful and creative Rumiko Takahashi does (did I spell that right?).  
  
NOTE: I couldn't edit this too much because of my predicament that I described below. So, if there are a lot of errors. I'm sorry. :P  
  
~  
  
This city. . . it was not the one that many had knew it as before. Everything seemed. . . dead now. It was odd for the hoi polloi. Something screamed inside that there was something wrong, but they just couldn't seem to hear its mute cries. It simply sent chills down their spines, driving them back onto the normal schedules with a small fright. In their minds they refused to comply with this unknown pain that ripped through the heart of the city. They would rather just let the buzzing of the office light drone out their wandering thoughts and focus on their work.  
  
Yet, regardless of what they might think, this sorrow didn't generate from the darkest regions of their fantasies. No, it breathed life from humans. With every heavy sigh, every tear, the disturbing chill that slipped down the people's backs grew, tearing at them for recognition and nourishment to this devastation of soul.  
  
This beast of sadness had a favorite though. Nothing sustained it better than the boy who died one day. Although his body wasn't within the earth's womb, it was something else that parted with the earth. It was something much more important than flesh and blood.  
  
It was his soul.  
  
~  
  
"Ranma. . . you must eat. I. . .I know I can't force you Ranma, but please. . . for all our sakes, please get some food in you."  
  
There was no response from the solitary boy, the door closed to all visitors. He didn't hear the gentle pleading, nor the sadness that pained the voice stressfully. He. . . he didn't hear anything.  
  
His azure eyes were open, staring at nothing, slowly glazing. He had been sitting, frozen like this for 2 days. The boy said nothing. After his screams, the family and rushed upstairs to find him sitting, his mouth open wide as silence poured from his jaws. His breathing grew shallow and they watched him carefully, unsure of what to do. His jaw snapped shut suddenly and he sat there, staring silently at the screen wall. A few trickling tears scoured down his cheeks.  
  
Now he continued to stare at the wall, his eyes heavy from lack of sleep, his eyelids scarlet from crying. The flicker of life, of spirit. . . gone.  
  
Reaching out a hand to his shoulder, the owner of the gentle voice from before rubbed his shoulder lightly. "Ranma, please. . . please turn around and eat. It's me. . Kasumi. Would you please turn around? Ranma? . . ."  
  
With a small sigh, her hand slipped from his cold shoulders and rested by her side. Biting her lip lightly, she closed her eyes and quickly walked out of the room, a burning suddenly lighting behind her eyelids.  
  
~  
  
After Ranma was left in his darkened solitude for a while, his eyes suddenly began to grow focused. A look of understanding passed through his eyes in a sudden flash. With a clench of his fist, his whole demeanor suddenly melted away, exposing a cask of fury smearing his features crudely.  
  
His lips curled back sharply from his lips as he uttered one word.  
  
"Shampoo. . ."  
  
~  
  
"Xian Pu," a foreign tongue yawned out in a sleepy matter, "Please clean up and lock the doors before you retire. Since the drugs effects should be over, Ranma may visit soon. But we do have to let the last traces flush out. Seeing you or me might trigger an influx of memories he does not remember which would cause him quite a shock. So 2 or 3 days should be enough. . .Now we don't want your new husband to see such a messy place, now do we?"  
  
"No. . ," whispered back the foreign tongue.  
  
Eyes the color of violet watched as an old woman bound up the stairs, eagerly seeking the warmth of her bed. As she heard the door shut up stairs, the girl's face snapped. Her once, calm, pleasant face of eagerness was now twisted into one of sadness. Sitting down in a chair, Shampoo bent over and propped her elbows on her legs, her hands clutching her lavender hair. A shuddering breath shook her body.  
  
"Ranma. . . ," she breathed in her native tongue, "Why was I cursed to love a man like you? A man I can never obtain. It doesn't matter if you were in love me. . .it was only a drug. . . .Only a drug. . . You. . you were never mine. . ."  
  
A small sob escaped past her sealed lips, trying to contain her cries from her grandmother. If she heard her. . . a warrior. . . cry, it wouldn't be too good. She reached up her hands and clasped them over her mouth, forcing back each cry. Biting her tongue, she focused on the pain in her mouth and not the suffering in her heart.  
  
With a deep breath, she slowly maintained her composure. Walking to the kitchen she grabbed a rag and started wiping down the tables. As she polished their lacquered surface, she saw her face slowly appear in the reflection. Reaching out a hand to the face, she found herself disturbed. "That's not me," she whispered in Chinese.  
  
The face looking at her was stirring with darkness. A caustic stare glared at her in the reflection. The teeth were bared slightly, like a dog about to attack. Cold rage burrowed into her own. Raven hair flew out from the terrible face and sprang out at odd angle-  
  
Wait. She didn't have black hair. . .  
  
"That not Shampoo at all," she gasped as she shook in realization.  
  
A cold aura pricked her back like a thousand needles, her own normal, fiery aura dead. Something boiled behind her with such an intensity that it frightened her.  
  
"No. . . it's me."  
  
Before she could run, a barely controlled force struck her hardly on her back, and left her gasping for air. Shampoo fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, her violet hair tumbling around her in a silken cloud. Her lips were parted as her lungs gasped eagerly for oxygen and her eyes wide open in a new born terror.  
  
Regaining her breath, she scrambled away from her attacker. She skittered across the restaurant floor like a mouse, looking for a place to hide. But she had no luck. Her eyes jumped to the face of her attacker.  
  
"No. . . ," she cried softly, her frame beginning to shake.  
  
This couldn't be true. She was delirious! There was no way he would attack her! It couldn't be him. No. . . she was dreaming. . Oh please say it was so. . . It couldn't be. .  
  
"Ranma. . ," she shivered.  
  
His eyes were narrowed with an anger that burned deep inside of him. She had never seen him look like this. Not even when Akane's life was threatened by Saffron. . .no. . .nothing like this.  
  
"Ranma. . . please. . .no hurt Shampoo. .," she tried to crawl away.  
  
He said nothing as he closed the distance between them. Silently, he reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair. With a quick jerk, he pulled her to her feet as she screamed out in pain, clawing at the hand that held her.  
  
With a placid face, his eyes watched her scream, the fury inside him growing. Drawing back hand, he let it swing forward and meet her flesh. Her face burned where he had smacked her, blood beginning to clot in her cheek. Her tongue danced lightly in her mouth and found a tooth rattled out of its roots. Drawing back his hand again, he smacked her, again, and again until her face was as red as blood.  
  
"Gre. . .Greatgrandmother," she called out feebly.  
  
But she never came.  
  
As the slaps rattled her brain, Shampoo began to grow dizzy with each hit. A buzzing noise was growing apparent to her as it sounded from the back of her head. She was slowly beginning to lose consciousness. Just before her Ranma's cold eyes blurred into darkness, he suddenly stopped.  
  
She tried to peer through her swollen eyes at him. Fearful for what he might do next. Still holding her up by her hair, she watched as he reached into his pocket and withdrew something.  
  
Something shiny and sharp.  
  
Shampoo's eyes widened in panic. Why couldn't she attack him? She was an Amazon warrior! But. . .oh. . to see his eyes like that. . .It scared her and filled her with horrific terrors.  
  
Squeezing her eyes shut, Shampoo whispered feebly, "Please. . please no kill Shampoo."  
  
A silent moment passed before Shampoo gasped. A cold metal surface trailed along her neck lightly, making her flinch. She suddenly heard whooshing noise as the knife was drawn back quickly. Her whole body clenched. . .  
  
And then she suddenly dropped to the ground.  
  
Opening her eyes wearily, she looked up. Ranma was glaring down at her as he held something in his hand besides the knife. . . her. . . her hair.  
  
With numb and shaking hands, she reached up to her scalp. Her fingers prodded with the flesh of her scalp. She began quivering harshly. The back of her throat clicked as she tried to bring words upon her lips.  
  
"W. . . Wh. . .What have you done?"  
  
Ranma sneered at her with cold eyes. "Go home Shampoo. Your Amazon honor is gone, just like your hair. I don't want to ever see you in my presence again. You are dead to me."  
  
He threw down the knife near her leg and let her bundle of hair scatter from his fist. It fell like an amethyst waterfall, each strand lying dead and cold as it touched the floor. His footsteps resounded hollowly out the door.  
  
Numbly she reached out and touched the silken mass. As her finger made contact, her eyes watered. Fervently she plucked the strands up, her fingers fumbling as her breathing quickened. "No, no, no, no, no. . . ," she cried growing louder with each denial.  
  
"No!" she screamed as she fell upon her hair, clutching it to her chest.  
  
Her body slightly convulsing she drew the hair up to her head and sat it there. It fell in lazy twirls, like a purple mist surrounding her. Watching her hair fall, her eyes stretched open and she clutched at her arms, her nails biting into her flesh.  
  
She rocked back and forth on her knees, and clenched her eyes shut. Everything that meant she was an Amazon. . .all her strivings, her goals, her dreams, her family. . . everything was gone now. It was laying dead on the floor alongside her hair. She could never return to the village. Never again.  
  
Her connections to her family and tribe were dead.  
  
Shampoo's mind slowly shut down as she laid on the ground, a fetal ball of insanity.  
  
~  
  
Cologne never heard her granddaughter's cries. Not when she was so deep in sleep. Special burning incense that flowed into her open window was proof of that.  
  
~  
  
OKAY! I'm done cause I can't think of anything else at the moment. This took a lot of out of me so I hope you guy appreciate it.  
  
BIG NOTE: Well, I'm having some problems. My eh. . computer kind of crashed. So I can't update my stories as much as I would like to. This I've written in about an hour or two on someone else's computer so that's how this is coming to you if you wondered. I'll try to update as much as I can, but it wont be as frequent (not that it was. . ). Sorry. :P  
  
MORE NOTES:  
  
_dogbertcarrol_: Thank you for pointing that out. I know it does sound weird. But who knows, elegance comes at the oddest time. And usually seems to soothe people, like the sad Ukyo.  
  
_eleni82_: I'm glad that you're enjoying it. I wish I knew another language! :P  
  
_Kanna-chan_: Thanks for the suggestions, I'll see about them. My plot is kind of scrambled right now, but I'm working on it.  
  
_Flameraven1_: Very nice quote. :P  
  
_cuiteangel_: Ah-hah. . .no. At least about the last part. Can't do that. I'm not that. . . um. . advanced I suppose in writing. But thanks for the prior suggestions.  
  
AND FOR THE REST OF YOU ALL THANK YOU! VERY VERY MUCH!  
  
Until the next chap,  
  
Ciao. ^_~  
  
P.S. NEXT CHAPTER: Will take a little forward. Well. . .you'll get it. ^_^ 


	14. Time's Requiem

Broken  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 15: Time's Requiem  
  
Disclaimer: No ownership whatsoever.  
  
~  
  
NOTE: Sorry it's been long. Please forgive me. :P Oy! In the middle of the story, I kinda lost thought and ended using first point of view instead of second. So, if you find some mistakes, try your best to ignore them, please. ^_^  
  
~  
  
"Is Ranma his old self today?"  
  
"No. . . Ryoga. . . No, he's not."  
  
With a sigh, Ryoga ran his fingers through his air and started out the gate as the door slid shut behind him. He'd asked that question every day since he found out what had happened. And every day, it was the same answer.  
  
Something suddenly crunched beneath his foot. Taking a step back, the cursed boy glanced downward. A rose lay at his feet, petals decaying from death and stem broken by his ignorant foot. The wind suddenly twisted about and stirred the shivering crimson petals. He watched, transfixed by the sight.  
  
It could have been anything really that would have fixed his sight as so. Just the fact that it was such a deep shade of red was what had him spellbound.  
  
It reminded him of her. . .  
  
. . . just like her name. . .  
  
. . . Akane. .  
  
~  
  
That day he found out about what had happened was still sharp in his mind, the wounds still fresh, even after all this time. . .  
  
He had finally made his way back to Japan. With a tired smile on his face, he dragged his body determinedly toward the Tendo Dojo, his love's face already beckoning him with that friendly smile in his mind's eye.  
  
"Just. . . a. . little longer, Akane. . . Wait for me," he huffed doggedly.  
  
Suddenly something flashed in front of his eyes. He struggled for a moment to concentrate at the waving object. Finally his eyes registered on a-  
  
"Would you like to buy your girl a red rose, sonny?"  
  
Distracted by the high nasally voice, the confused boy turned from the beautiful flower to the face of the grinning merchant. "Excuse me?"  
  
Noticing the failing interest from the boy, the merchant quickly pounced. "A rose sir. I'm sure you've got a pretty- I mean beautiful girl that would love one. The girl's fancy pretty little things like these. Just like them. Delicate and beautiful. It's only 5-"  
  
"Akane's not delicate. She's beautiful _and_ strong. She's-oops." Ryoga quickly covered his mouth as it betrayed his "secret" crush.  
  
The merchant was beginning to see flashing yen. With a sly smile, he rested a hand on the boy's shoulder and drew closer to him. "So. . .," he whispered with a knowing smile, "The lucky gal's name is. . . Akane?"  
  
Ryoga's cheeks flushed at her name. "Yes," he admitted, his index fingers and thumbs forming an awkward diamond shape.  
  
"And you love her very much, no?" This kid was hooked, lined, and sunk.  
  
"Yes," he squeaked with crimson cheeks.  
  
"Well then," the crafty merchant replied, wrapping his fingers around a batch of roses behind him on his cart, "why don't you buy this, Akane, something just like her pre-beautiful name? Red roses sound wonderful for such a lovely girl. I'm sure she'd be giving you kisses over and over."  
  
Ryoga's vision suddenly broke from the ground and focused on the merchant intently. "You really think so?!" he questioned seriously, a giddy giggle in his voice.  
  
"Sure, kid, I suppose."  
  
"I'll buy a dozen red roses!" Ryoga cried with fervent joy.  
  
The merchant grinned and handed them over as the coins jangled into his hand. He didn't even care anymore about the price. This kid was too in love. Whatever amount he handed over was fine.  
  
"Hurry and give those to Akane, kid!"  
  
"Thanks sir!"  
  
~  
  
He never was able to give them to her.  
  
When he had finally arrived at the dojo, Ryoga stopped at the gates, a chill traveling down his spine. Something was foreboding about the place now. Before it had seemed like a wonderful haven for him, warmth and happiness exuding from it.  
  
Now. . . it was cold. . and dead.  
  
The wind picked its nimble fingers around the house and found some forgotten wind chimes. The dull, hollow clicking of the chime sounded like ominous knell. Something was different in the air. . . it. . . it wasn't the same.  
  
And then, he knew it. Something. . . something was seriously wrong. Ryoga ran up to the door, his heart beating frantically like a cornered animal. His breath came out quick as his fingers settled on the door. Pulling back the door, he stepped in and searched frantically for that face he loved so.  
  
When the cursed boy reached the living room, he was stopped short. Why. . . why was everyone just sitting near the table? With such gloomy faces?  
  
Stepping toward the table, he reached out a tentative hand for Kasumi's shoulder. He touched her gently, figuring she would flip around with her sunny smile. But she didn't move. Shaking her shoulder gently he waited until she slowly turned, almost mechanically.  
  
"Oh. . . . why. . Hello Ryoga. . . .," she replied slowly, a small, sad smile sketched on her face.  
  
"Hi Kasumi. . . um. . .did I come at a bad time? I just. . .I just want to deliver these to. . .to. . um. . .well. . . you see. . .-"  
  
"She's not here."  
  
Ryoga stared up at her startled. Never had he heard such a cold voice from her. "Excuse me?"  
  
Something stirred in Kasumi's eyes. She bit her lip and stood up. Grabbing his arm, she led him to the door. He was confused but permitted her to guide him without resisting. When they were out of hearing range from the members at the table, she turned to him.  
  
It truly frightened Ryoga in what he saw.  
  
Her eyelids were plucked red from fresh tears. Skin that was normally bright and sunny now seemed to have a gray tinge to it, worry lines seeming to pick at her face. But her eyes. . . oh her eyes. . . with such sadness and pain. . .that's what hurt the most to see.  
  
He placed my hand lightly on her arm. "Kasumi," Ryoga practically breathed, "what happened?"  
  
She noticed him observing her face and turned her glance downward. "She's gone, Ryoga. . ."  
  
"Who are you talking about, Kasumi?" Something prickled in his skin as a thin crack traveled over his heart.  
  
"He hasn't been the same since. . . . . ," she mumbled distractedly, caught in her own reverie.  
  
The wrapped roses dropped from his hands as he grasped her arms and pleaded with her, in broken whispers, his anxiety growing. "Kasumi! Please answer me! Who's gone?! What's happened?!"  
  
With a jagged sigh, she lifted her head, her eyes boring into his. "Ryoga. . . I'm so sorry. . . I know you. . . . I know you loved her. . . ," she stopped with a broken sob, and the shakily continued, "Ryoga. . . . I. . . . She. . . . ,"  
  
"Go. . . go on, Kasumi," he let my tongue betray himself, for in his heart, he knew he didn't want to know.  
  
"Akane. . . she's. . . . she's gone."  
  
Ryoga released her arms, as the words fell upon his ears. He broke his stare and couldn't see anything. His world was crashing around his eyes. "She's. . . .gone? Where. . . where? This has to be Ranma's fault isn't i-"  
  
"No! No. . .Ryoga," she stopped herself from yelling at him, "This. . this wasn't his fault at _all_. He was drugged and. . . oh. . . Ryoga. . . he. . he hurt her. Hurt her bad. . but. . .now he suffers because of it. Ryoga. . you don't understand. . he's. . he's almost dead now. ."  
  
"It's. . .it's not his fault," he mumbled, "But. . . .so where is she. ."  
  
A hand gripped his firmly. He looked up deftly into Kasumi's eyes. "Ryoga. . . understand this. . . I can't tell you again. . Akane is gone. She's not here anymore. We've searched for her and we can't find her. Nabiki has used up all of her sourc. ."  
  
His mind didn't register her voice anymore. It was lost to him. Ryoga looked down at the floor. She's. . . gone? Akane. . .left? But. . .but she didn't . . . I. . .I never got to tell her. . .  
  
Something cracked inside the boy.  
  
Ryoga's eyeballs burned as something scalded the insides of his head. A ball of fire churned in his throat with every breath. He saw not his shoes, not the floor. . . only blackness.  
  
"No. . . it can't be true. ."  
  
He heard a scattered cry filter through the air. Vision returned to him in a flash. Suddenly there was a searing pain in his left hand. He looked down slowly.  
  
Drip  
  
It was so . . .red. . .his hands were somehow holding onto the roses again and now he was clutching them too hard. Blood slipped down his wrist as the thorns bit into his flesh. So red. . . just like her name. . . Aka-  
  
Suddenly reality hit again.  
  
"Oh God. . . No, it can't be true! Please, no!"  
  
His body was on fire! Grabbing his head with his other hand, a cry curled in his throat. He had to get out of here! Throwing open the door, he ran. He didn't glance back at Kasumi as her eyes closed, tears running down her cheeks and sank to the floor.  
  
He just ran. Ryoga didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. He just ran as fast as he could. Tears began to rumble down his cheeks, his breath came in short fervent gasps. His feet began to slow as he reached some grassy field. Exhausted, he let his body fall. The grass brushed at his salt streaked face.  
  
Tears running into the ground, he planted seeds of sorrow. His cries were muffled by the ground as his fingers ripped at the grass, body convulsing against the ground.  
  
". . . I never got to tell her. . . Akane. . . I never got to tell you. . .that. . I. . I love you. ."  
  
Ryoga don't know when, but at some point, the ground, his sobs and tears. . . they all melted away from as consciousness was pulled away from him.  
  
~  
  
He awoke with a shiver. Blades of grass scratched lightly at his eyelids as he blinked, clearing the fuzziness surrounding his brain from sleep. Another chill swept down his spine as the wind blew. Sliding over onto his back, he stared up at the sky.  
  
A black sky looked back as the stars twinkled mischievously. "Where. . . where am I?" he muttered out loud.  
  
Suddenly it all came back in a flash. He squinted his eyes for a moment as it all came back to him. He glanced besides him. There, laying tattered and mussed, were the roses he had bought for Aka-. . . for her.  
  
He gathered them up gently and carefully rearranged them. There were two missing, he mused calmly. He ran his hand over his face with a sigh. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a faded picture and glanced at it hardly.  
  
Akane. . .  
  
Tears welled in his eyes for a moment, but he wiped them away roughly. No. . .Ryoga. . . stare at that picture, he told himself. Remember her every feature at this moment. . .just. . just for this moment. Because from now on, you'll have to forget her.  
  
He didn't want to, but he knew this had to be the way. Yes, he could look for her, search for her until the ends of the earth. . . but. . . he knew that it would be useless. Sure, he could look all over and finally find her but. . . what then?  
  
Would she just smile and take his hand back to Japan?  
  
No. That was another messed up fantasy of his, never to come true. He hated himself when he dreamed. . . it only led to hurt him. She only loved him as a pig. Never as himself. Sure, she was nice. . . but. . . . there wasn't love. . .not like his to her.  
  
And what was it about Ranma he had heard? It wasn't his fault. . . It was truly ironic. After all this time, he had actually blamed Ranma for things that he knew deep down weren't actually the boy's fault. And yet, when it came to something that actually happened. . . well. . . he didn't.  
  
Somehow, as angry as he wanted to get at his cursed companion. . . he couldn't. He knew that it wouldn't be right. Especially not now. No. . . didn't need to be beat. . . he needed to have a friend.  
  
He had to be strong and believe that Akane would come back. He had to be strong for Akane, Ranma. . . and himself.  
  
~  
  
And that. . .that's where he was now, as he stood, fascinated at the rose before him. He picked up the broken rose and stroked its petals softly. He was surprised as they fell apart at his touch. The wind picked them up gently from his hand and carried them up from his hand.  
  
Odd, he thought. . . was this a sign of something to come?  
  
He felt a forced laugh fall from his lips. Never was he one to believe in omens. Why would he start now?  
  
~  
  
The rose petals danced lightly about in the air. Finally, they settled about at a strange pair of feet. Stepping forward, the shoes crushed the small petals.  
  
"I guess it's about time I got back here."  
  
With a small chuckle, the figure became encased in shadows of the coming night.  
  
~  
  
Okie dokie. I know a lot of people probably are mad at me for being so late to update, but man on man, I've been busy as every! Whoo! Got a new job, doing some serious work, whoo! c-R-a-Z-y! Well, I know that this was kind of rushed, so it may be. . . uh. . .well frankly. . . sucky. I hope you guys are happy with the results though.  
  
I tried to show what happened to Ryoga in the meantime of all this. Well, with his wandering around, he's always likely to be gone. He just happened to be gone at this time. And how long was it until he discovered? Hmm. . . let's say. . . 2 weeks afterwards. Who knows with his directions.  
  
And with his little "friendship" and checkups? Well, I've read a lot of fanfics about Ryoga and Ranma truly being friends in hard times. Because if you think about it, they will team together if hardships do hit them. And even though they kind of laugh at each others predicaments at times, when it relates to true pain, they help each other out. Their almost like brothers. Just very violent ones. ^_^  
  
Finally, since the incident happened we'll say it's been about a few years. I don't really want to classify at this point. Oh! I've kinda got the story past this point, but I'm beginning to become unsure about it. I don't know. Hopefully I'll get it out as soon as I can.  
  
Thank you, all of you guys who are nice enough to review and encourage (or threaten) me to update. It really helps. Criticism is welcome too. Helps me improve. :P  
  
Until next time,  
  
Ciao. ^_~  
  
P.S. _SakK_: Sorry this wasn't super long. I'll try to make it longer next time. :P  
  
P.P.S. I'll try to update Dancing in the Dark and some of the others as soon as I can. 


	15. Stitches

Broken  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 16: Stitches  
  
Disclaimer: Ha. . I wish  
  
-#-#-  
  
NOTE: If I made some mistakes in here with words or what not, sorry, but I was trying to hurry and get this out. Thanx. :P  
  
-#-#-  
  
"I wish I could escape all this. . ."  
  
With a sigh, she slipped the door shut. She shut it against the anguish she saw on Ryoga's face, the pain of having to face him every day,. . . . everything. She wanted the numb feeling in her feet to spread to every inch of her body, her limbs, her mind, and. . her heart. Raising her hands, she cradled her face, trying to force away the memories from so long ago, painful ones that persisted to tangle with her emotions.  
  
Suddenly, she clenched her fists, breathing slowly in and out. As her breath slowed, she peeled her nails from her thin palms and stretched her lips into a cracked smile. "I must go prepare breakfast, or else father and the others will be hungry."  
  
Entering the living room, a small whimper fought in her throat like a strangled beast. Her smile jumped awkwardly on her face as she approached the kitchen. Glancing around, she spoke to herself out loud, "Let's see, if I get some eggs and . . . oh dear. . no, that wont do. . . oh dear. . . but. . oh no. ."  
  
Her breath began to quicken, the animal clawing at her throat. Hands twittering, she began to wring them, staring at the kitchen with an alien fear written on her face. "No. . no. . no. . . this wont do at all. . . oh my. . oh my."  
  
Lungs heaving, she stared around frantically, everything suddenly become more dangerous, more lethal in her eyes. The knives were wickedly sharp and the flames from the stove seemed to jump about, reaching about to lick at her flesh. Her eyes grew wide as she stared. In her mind, she whispered a small plea, "help me. . . ."  
  
"K. . Kasumi?"  
  
She had barely noticed the hand shaking her shoulder just seconds before. As she heard the cracked voice, she turned, with a sudden wash of fear. Yet, when she turned and saw the face of her sister, Kasumi, pulled down on the reins of her fear and let a crooked smile grow on her face. "Yes, Nabiki? What can I do for you?"  
  
Kasumi watched as her younger sister eyed her face wearily, her hand slipping off her shoulder. Something cracked inside her every time Nabiki gave her that look. It spoke of the time in the past when she wasn't able to help her younger siblings, when she was a weak and vulnerable as them at their Mother's death.  
  
It reminded her of the shame she had felt. . . for leaving her sisters and crying alone behind the locked door of her bedroom. She had vowed never to leave her sisters to fight these emotions alone ever again. . . but that's exactly what she was doing. This was how her sister had become the "ice queen" and now. . , now how she had lost any fire she had left.  
  
"Nothing. I was just seeing if you were making breakfast. Just so you know, I'm going to eat out. So, don't bother making a portion for me," she replied stiffly, backing away toward the hall.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later," Kasumi spoke, almost as if asking her with a weak hope.  
  
She watched as Nabiki's eyes cast down to the ground. Kasumi could see her knuckles grow white from the grip on her handbag. "I wont be coming back tonight. I'm going to stay over at Kuno's."  
  
Kasumi's smile dropped. But, she picked it back up in its broken pieces. "Then. . .I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Nabiki lifted her hand to brush through her smartly cut locks, "I. . .I wont be back until Friday. I have some business to contend to. The money has been down lately at the club so I'm going to do some extra work." She paused to laugh harshly and look up to Kasumi with cold eyes, "I doubt I'll even be back Friday. I'll be back sometime. See you later."  
  
She turned stiffly and stalked down the hall way. When Kasumi heard the front door shut smartly, she gave up her attempt to keep up her façade, and let the frown return to its former place. Remembering that she had a meal to cook, she quickly reached up to the cabinet and grabble a small white bottle. "No wonder I was acting so funny this morning," she mumbled with sideways grin, "Silly me, I forgot to take my pills."  
  
Downing two, she sighed and stood staring at the knives. They were still inconceivably sharp, but they seemed to be dulling as she waited for the medicine to kick in. She had never thought she would act this way. But she supposed bemusedly that that was just what stress did to you. She remembered the feeling when she tried to hold together the family when Mother died. It was maddening. When Akane left. . . it knocked up the feeling another notch.  
  
That had been her breaking point.  
  
She glanced at the knives once more. They were becoming old friends again, just slowly enough. Kasumi closed her eyes as she recalled the day when they found her after the last straw had been put upon her back. She still felt flickers of the day when she had been shaking on the floor, trying to erase herself from existence. She had just been cutting the vegetables when. . . .  
  
Reaching a hand to her mouth, she strangled a sob that threatened to escape. Hot tears prickled at her eyes. Glancing down at her arms, she worried at her lip. She could still see the pale lines that marred her beautiful skin. Kasumi quickly pulled down her sleeves and covered the hurtful reminders. Moving her eyes distractedly to the knives she could see that they were once again, simple, and not malicious, cutting tools to help her cook.  
  
"I must. . .be getting breakfast started," she muttered numbly.  
  
-#-#-  
  
She was doing it again.  
  
Reaching a hand up to her face, she jammed her manicured nails over her eyelids, forcing a feeling back that she detested. Her eyes opened and she let her hand fall to her side. She could not be weak. Never would she let such a useless emotion take control over her.  
  
Her episode over, she let her body relax on the black leather of the seat beneath her. Staring blankly at the roof theof car for a moment, she let a wave of bleach shred the troubles that worried at her mind and thought of nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was her own way of immediate and. .  
  
"Ms. Tendo? Are you alright?"  
  
. . . incredibly short bliss.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about my condition, Hiroshi, I'd worry about whether or not I'm going to fire your ass if you ask me a stupid question like that again. Turn around and pay attention to the road. I'm not paying you to be my therapist," she snapped, giving him a harsh glare.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the nervous driver stuttered, turning around sharply.  
  
Nabiki, disgusted at the gall of this punk asking her such a question, quickly cut off further contact with the click of a button. Satisfied with the barrier of black glass between them, she slung her legs over the back seat and pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket. Her fingers were quick and efficient as she lit the cigarette. Inhaling deeply, she let her tense body relax once again and sank onto the plush seat. Pursed between her dark painted lips, the cigarette quickly shortened at her deep breaths, her mind thinking about nothing and everything.  
  
"It's funny. . . ," she mumbled quietly to herself from around her cigarette, "I never thought things would turn out like this. . ."  
  
She sighed and combed her fingers through her short hair. Nabiki was tired. . . tired of having to deal with all the problems at home. That's why she liked to run away, escape in her little black limo and focus on business. It let her forget that her father was just a shell of his former self, never talking, never showing any anger, sadness, or contempt. . . he showed nothing. She liked erasing the fact that her sister had had a nervous breakdown and was still suffering from it. She liked dismembering the fact that her little sister was gone.  
  
That she had failed at finding her baby sister.  
  
"I never knew making that deal with her would be permanent."  
  
With a quick tap of her red fingernails, she dusted off the ash and stumped out her cigarette. Sitting up, she leaned against the window, gazing off into the distance. Suddenly, her eyes passed over some teenagers passing down the street, running with carefree smiles on their faces. She. . she had been like that once. Back then. . . when everything was simple.  
  
Frowning, she turned from the window and tried to focus on something else. But the feeling persisted, chewing away at her apathetic exterior. With a frustrated sneer, she clenched her fist angrily. "Damn you," she whispered harshly, "Damn you Akane! Why did you have to leave us as a broken family?"  
  
Something burned in her throat and she once again raised her fingers to press against her eyelids. But when she would step out of the car, her driver would notice that his employer's eyes seemed red around the rims.  
  
-#-#-  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Drawing back her hand, she sighed knowing it was useless. Useless like Ryoga's routine, and useless like her trying to return to the past. She quietly opened the door, balancing the tray of food in her hands. The darkness in the room was downing on her spirits, but she refused to let it get to her. She kneeled down by his still form, not paying attention to his blank stare.  
  
"Well, Ranma, I bet you're hungry. Here's some food for you. I'll let you go now. But why don't you come downstairs today? Some fresh air will do you a world of good. Hmm?"  
  
She really didn't expect an answer back, but gave him a hopeful smile and watched his face. When he didn't react, she knew that she had spent her time. She quickly made her way to the exit.  
  
"Why. . . why do you always ask me that?"  
  
Kasumi froze as she heard his cracked voice rasp out to her. Turning sharply, she stared at Ranma's still form, still facing the window. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she replied, "Because. . . because I think that it would be good for you. I don't think you should just sit around like this. It's . . . it's not healthy for you. It can't be."  
  
He didn't speak for a few moments. Bowing his head suddenly, he spoke from behind his hand as if he were holding his face in them. "Kasumi. . . how could you still. . .how could you still be so nice to me? I. . . I tore your family apart. I tore it apart with these two hands," he suddenly swung around to face her.  
  
Kasumi's heart screamed inside as she saw the expression on his face. He looked like a child, reaching out for comfort from a mother. His eyes were pleading with her, pleading for her to blame him and let him drop into an abyss of guiltiness and self-suffering. She closed her eyes for a moment against the sight. It reminded her too much of herself when her mother had died. It hurt too much.  
  
"Ranma," she whispered, her eyes closed, holding back tears, "I don't blame you because you didn't do it. Shampoo did it. And even though she gave you the drugs, and did all of this. . . I still can't blame her either. She was desperate, young, confused, and in love. . . or so she thought. People do crazy things when they want something badly enough. But now. . .I think she understands what she did wrong. I just hope that she wont do something like that again."  
  
She sat down beside Ranma and hugged him lightly, ignoring the distance he was trying to put between them. If she couldn't be there for her sister, she could at least try to be there for him. "Ranma," she explained, hugging him as a mother, "Don't ever blame yourself for what happened. No one does. You need to live and never stop being you. I don't want to see you like this and I'm sure that Ak. . . Akane wouldn't either."  
  
Kasumi felt him flinch at the mention of her sister's name. She hugged him tighter and rested her chin on his head. Slowly, as if her words broke a barrier of pain within him, he lightly wrapped his arms around her waist. He wasn't didn't let go immediately. She sat there for several minutes.  
  
She didn't say anything when she felt the tear drops hit her shoulder silently.  
  
-#-#-  
  
"Ms. Tendo? Your ride is waiting outside."  
  
Nabiki glanced over the rims of her reading glasses. With a cold glare, she looked at the young man before her. "Hiroshi. . . didn't I specifically instruct you not to interrupt me when I calculating figures in my office?"  
  
At the question, he gulped nervously. "Ah. . ah. . Yes, ma'am."  
  
She removed her glasses and let her stare go into full force. Drumming her immaculate fingernails on her desk, she continued, "Ah yes. And didn't I instruct you that you were to come in at exactly nine o'clock?"  
  
"But, ah ma'am, it is nine," he whimpered.  
  
Reaching across her desk, she turned a small black clock around to face the anxious driver. Tapping its top lightly she spoke low, "You see this clock Hiroshi? It says it's 8:58. That's **not** nine."  
  
Hiroshi flustered at the sight, "But, ma'am! I didn't know! My watch says nine-."  
  
"I don't give a damn what your watch says. You run on **my** time. Adjust your watch to this or you'll be finding yourself unemployed. Got it?"  
  
The poor driver could only gape at how cold she was. "Y. . Yes ma'am."  
  
As he was turning to leave, Nabiki called his name. "Hiroshi, I want you to remember this and never screw up again. But, go ahead and get out. I'm going to walk today."  
  
Hiroshi stared after his boss. This place was over forty miles from where he picked her up. Seeing his questioning glance, Nabiki's eyes softened for a moment. "Don't worry about it. I'll probably catch the bus or something. I just want to be alone for a while."  
  
Standing there, still watching her, Nabiki suddenly turned cold. "Hiroshi?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am?"  
  
She pointed toward the door. "Leave. Now."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" He ducked his head quickly out of the office.  
  
Nabiki sighed and relaxed in her chair. Casting an eye on her papers, she grimaced and grabbed her purse. "I'll do it tomorrow," she muttered.  
  
Now outside, she quickly locked up the building, and started walking down the street. Thoughts of the long walk ahead of her made her mind start to wander. She shook her head roughly and pulled out her pack of cigarettes again. Stopping, she stared into her pack blankly for a second. "Damn," she mumbled to herself, "I've got to start cutting down."  
  
Shrugging, she quickly lit it and rejoiced at the feeling of the false feeling of calm. For just a second she was in heaven. There were no stressed sisters to worry about, no dying fathers, no lost sisters. . . .  
  
Nothing but smoke.  
  
Inhaling deeply, she began walking down the street once more. Closing her eyes for just a moment, she nearly dropped her cigarette when she heard the sing-song voice pass closely by her ear.  
  
"That's not very good for you."  
  
Nabiki immediately was jerked awake from her small bliss and glanced back and forth down the street. There was no one. As cold sweat started running down her face, Nabiki grabbed her cigarette from her mouth. No one made a fool of her.  
  
"Whoever you are, show yourself," she yelled into the empty street, her hands shaking.  
  
No one answered back as she stood there, her body erect and shivering. Angry at herself for showing her fear and frustrated at the lack of response, Nabiki resumed walking. She was about to raise her cigarette to her lips when suddenly she froze.  
  
Just for a second. Not even in the blink of an eye. . . she had seen someone. She stood, rooted to the spot as she played over the image in her mind. Long, dark hair, framing a young but harsh face. The eyes staring at her with a defiant and playful shadow. Forgetting her damning before, Nabiki felt the words slip past her lips in a fervent hope.  
  
"Akane? . . .Ouch!"  
  
Swinging her hand wildly in the air, Nabiki dropped her short stub of a cigarette. Blowing on them gently, she tried to ease the pain of the burn she had received from the end of her cigarette. Satisfied, she stamped out the butt of the cigarette and carefully walked down the street.  
  
Shaking her head for a moment, she sighed and combed her hair once again. No, she thought with a despairing thought, it couldn't have been her.  
  
-#-#-  
  
Alright, I know that I haven't updated in forever, but believe you me, I've had a lot going on. So, anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Sorry for taking so long. Been trying to figure my way around a major writer's block. This thing smacked me in the face before I even saw it. Well, I know there's quite a bit of explaining to do, so I'll try to sum it up as best as I can and as shortly as I can. Here we go:  
  
-HOW MUCH TIME HAS PASSED?: Well, I don't really know, so please don't ask. Really, it can vary. You pick for now.  
  
--Okay, as for the whole Kasumi, Ranma, Soun, and Nabiki change, well, I think you guys can figure that one out on your own. Basically the strain of losing someone, even if they ran away can be quite a lot. Especially if you already lost someone, like your mother.  
  
--- As for Hiroshi? He is not the same character as Hiroshi, Ranma's friend. This one is just Nabiki's limo driver. Oh yea, and she runs her own business. As for now I don't know, but the interactions between them is kind of like the comic relief.  
  
---- Alright, the last thing I can think of is the last scene. I bet a lot of you were probably expecting Akane to pop in at the next scene, but I'm trying to create an air of mystery and stuff. Plus, it isn't exactly as you think it is. And the last scene at the end of the last chapter is pretty much who you all think it was. . . . I think.  
  
Well, that's all I'm going to bore you readers with. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please be kind to review, with whatever: criticism, comments, or questions. I'll try to answer/respond to them however they are.  
  
Ciao. :P 


	16. Spider Bites

Broken

Shadow Knight

Chapter 16: Spider Bites

Disclaimer: Don't own it. . . sniff. . . . it's true

1616161616161616161616

The shop's blackened awning quivered at the cold wind's passing. Darkened by age and neglect, it was forgotten by all but remembered just as well. The small shop had certainly lost its luster and customers to time.

Swinging limply in the grasp of the wind, a rusted lock hung, broken long ago. A great THWACK sounded; a board smacked sharply against the glass of the door. Whether a prank, or just great irony the sign read, "Be back in 20 minutes!"

Graffiti illustrated the walls of the building and the wind whistled dreadfully through a hole in the glass. As the awning finally settled back into its place, a hand reached and scratched at the scum. "Ucchan's Okonomiyaki" was plastered dimly beneath the many layers.

"What happened?"

The questioned was posed to no one, save time. A pale, harrowed face reflected in the dingy glass bespoke of the scars seen not by the naked eye, but hidden away, deep in the soul. Turning away with a sigh, the figure let fingers slide down the glass. "It's seems like I really was only gone for 20 minutes. . ."

Why she had returned, she didn't know. She felt something pulling her here. It was as if a force had dragged her back, as if for something to come. She didn't want to be back here, but. . . she felt like there was some piece left un laid, some part of her life missing. Never did she think that she would need to come back.

Ukyo was finished here.

This life. . . was dead and she had started a new one. Her life had taken her somewhere else. "I still don't know how I managed to do it," she mumbled to herself with a wry grin.

16161616161616

After Akane had left, things just. . . didn't seem the same. The race for Ranma had broken down. She knew that she wasn't the one for him and when that flame she had loved in Ranma's eyes blew out that night, she knew he was gone. Ukyo had no chance. . . no one did. She had always feared that Ranma secretly cared for Akane the most, heck, even deep down she knew it was so, but still, she had hoped, just a little, that he held some candle for her.

But that candle was never held. It was just her imagination. One night, she had finally looked into the face of truth.

When she finished closing up the shop one night, she sat down to sort her life out. She was almost through two decades of her life . . . and what did she have? A restaurant. A small, restaurant that she barely scrapped by with. That was it. She had never thought once about what she would do if she never married Ranma in the end. That had never been a factor in the equation. It was just. . . unreal. It was like ripping out the heart of a person and expecting them to live on. It just couldn't happen.

That's when reality struck inside her quiet heart. She felt tears prick her eyes and quietly laid her head on the counter. It soothed the burning in her cheeks as she tried to let the pain ride out. What a fool she had been! This wasn't a fun, happy little game anymore. As she lay there, breathing slowly onto the counter, her cheek pressed lightly on the surface, she wondered out loud, "What do I do without Ranma? I've always depended on him. But now. . . now he's gone."

She shut her eyes and tried to stay calm. A violent tempest rocked the walls of her heart, trying to rip the threads of her life apart. She had been wiping away tears, but now she let them fall, sliding along the curve of her flared nostrils. Damn it all! Why did she have to suffer like this! Every time she got close to this man of her dreams she got hurt!

The realization hit her suddenly.

Ukyo raised her head and stared intensely at the grill behind the counter. Ranma. . . . he. . wasn't part of the solution. . . he never had been. He was never supposed to be a factor. She should have seen the signs. The fact that he never quite liked her more than a friend, that he never cared to show anything more than what he thought a friend might deserve. . . . He was never supposed to be with her. The trouble she had had with him before as a child and thereon after should have been hints. And she had missed them!

Her fingers suddenly took hold of a dishcloth near her. Subconsciously she began twisting it. Ukyo really hadn't seen Ranma in a while since Akane had left. In fact, the one time she went to go check on him, he never moved. He didn't speak to her either. Staring at him had been like. . . . watching a doll. It had disturbed her quite badly. The fighting spirit that he was so famed for in the past was now a like a broken twig, fragile and unstable.

That was when she knew that she had to get away. Away from Nermia and away from Ranma. She had to start anew. She quickly packed her things, closed the shop, and went to the airport.

She arrived with one bag at her side and a fistful of bills. When the personnel asked her where she wished to go, they noticed that she seemed distracted. She turned sad eyes to them and mumbled the words, "Far away. Far, far away."

They had seen her kind before. Leading her to a private backroom, they quickly made a passport for her. She didn't really care where they sent her. Frankly, she didn't even mind that they were sending her off the island. She just wanted to go away.

So they stamped her ticket and pointed her to the gates. As Ukyo was stepped to the front of the line to hand her ticket to the worker she was blank. The worker checked her ticket quickly and stamped it once again. Smiling cheerfully, the worker said brightly, "Have a nice visit to New York City."

As Ukyo passed through the gate into the plane, she wondered aimlessly, "Where the heck is New York City?"

16161616161616

And that was where she had been for these past few years. New York City. . . .what an. . . interesting place. Ukyo found that she didn't even need to give up okonomiyaki. It was a perfect spot. Not many people knew of the style pizza. And with such a wide variety of the Italian style, it had been the perfect chance to introduce the Japanese style.

Surprisingly, her business had boomed. She had many offers to make her business a franchise, but she declined, she wanted only to stay as one shop. And what a shop it was. Ukyo smiled. Yup, her little restaurant wasn't so little anymore. She turned and took one last glance at the dusty and broken windows. A frown dimmed Ukyo's face a bit. She had forgotten all about Nermia for a while. It seemed like it had been so long.

Turning away, she smiled a bit. Ukyo had a new life now. And she was more thankful for it everyday. She quickly slipped into her red car and slipped down the street. She had one more stop. As she grew closer to her destination, she felt an ominous storm brew within her. This last stop was going to be hard. Much harder than seeing her broken down shop.

She was going to see the boy she had once loved.

16161616161616

". . . anma. . ."

A breath was whispered in the air, perceived in a half conscious state as a soft lullaby.

"Ran. . . ."

It tickled the ear that had been hardened to all sweet sympathies and enticed a feeling that had been forgotten.

"Ranmaaaaaa. . ."

Suddenly where pale, heavy eyelids were, two azure diskettes flooded the area and darted wildly back and forth. Trembling lips gave way to a harsh, quick breath, like that of an animal frightened. As the aged youth searched fervently for the source, a dark dawning drew lines upon the smooth brow. Relaxing back into a sitting position, the tubes connected to the thin arms were put back into place and continued to pump the clear fluid into the patient's arm.

Large, calloused hands suddenly slithered through a sheet of raven strands. Staring blankly at the ground, the once hopeful eyes were now dull and lifeless. "Why do I torture myself like this? She's never coming back. . . . not to a monster. . ."

The once strong, masculine voice was now bitter and sad. This was a broken man, a soul split by urging tendencies to leave the world and stay, strung thinly by a futile hope. So was how the warrior became a decaying mess. He let his eyes stray to the limp tube connecting his arm to the dripping IV fluid. What a pathetic piece of crap I've become, he thought aimlessly.

"I've become so weak," he muttered, flexing his hand slowly, "but. . . .somehow it doesn't matter."

Ranma knew what he had become. He realized the wreck he had made of his life since that fatal day. With that one mistake, he had lost everything. He lost the one thing that made him want to breathe every day. He had lost her.

"Akane," he breathed, burying his face in his hands.

Oh how he missed her! He missed everything about her. Her voice, her presence, her scent. . .He even missed fighting with her. Ranma curled his hands into fists. He would do anything. . anything if he could just see her again. After a brief pause he turned and with slow, but agile movements, he made his way to an empty corner in the room. Scraping his thin fingernails under the edges of a worn board on the floor, he pulled it out of the floor with a slight huff.

He cast aside the board and reached into the hole made through the floorboards. From his emaciated fingers dangled a thick wad of hair, slinking silkily along his hand. A blue bow gathered the strands in a bundle as he brought the hair to his face. He was calm for a moment as he breathed in the scent of lilies, faint from age. And for one moment, just one minute, she was there once again. He could see her now, smiling as she stared back at him.

"Oh Akane. . . ," he breathed fervently, his eyelids drooping in submission of a hopeless fantasy.

"Ranma," he could hear her saying, with an amused grin, "Don't stand there like a grinning dope all day. We've got to get going or we'll be late for school again."

If only this was real! He wanted to scream and reject the vision before him, but a stirring in his heart refused the notion and indecision paralyzed him. Ranma watched as Akane raised an inquiring eyebrow at his lack of response. Turning forward, she spoke to him with a sigh, "Alright. If you're just going to stand there all day, I'm going without you. I'll see you at school. . . maybe."

He watched her jog forward to school, her skirt hem flapping in the wind as a waving good-bye. Suddenly, he was galvanized into action, his muscles overcoming the paralysis. Ranma ran as fast as he could, his thighs burning from exhaustion, crying for oxygen as he forced himself to run faster.

"Akane, wait!" he screamed out to her, reaching out for her, a vision of blue.

He had seen this so many times. He experienced this sardonic dream that only made him crawl deeper into himself. Ranma never reached her. She always faded out of sight and then he woke up. But. . . maybe this time, he hoped as he felt a burst of renewed energy, maybe this time I can reach her.

Suddenly he was there, only inches away, his hand within reach of her shoulder. A joy filled his heart as he reached out for her. This was it! No more of this nightmare, he was going to conquer it once and for all!

Just as he touched her blurred shoulder, he felt her body explode under his fingertips. The vision that was once the girl he loved burst into a million petals, floating silently and slowly to the ground, as if ripped from the rose.

"No. . . this can't be. . . NO!"

This had never happened before. Nor did he ever think that once he accomplished the goal in his dreams that such a terrible end would be awaiting him. She had to still be here, somewhere. She had to be.

Ranma sank to his knees in the pool of crimson petals. As he blindly scrambled through the abyss, he cried out. The petals suddenly began to burst into flame at his touch, biting painfully at his fingers. One by one they flared up like Chinese firecrackers, coiling around him in a spiral until he sat amongst a pile of black ash, dissolving with the faintest breath. He felt a burning ire within the air, unseen, but felt with a terrible vengeance.

With a shudder he backed away from the ashes. Just then, a change seemed to come over the burnt ruins. They seemed to be. . . . melding together, forming something. . . or someone. Ranma wiped at his eyes with smudged fingers, trying to see the truth in this all. Yet as he cleared his bleary eyes, his breath stopped short and he stared in wonder.

A figure stood before him. The skin, if it could be called that, seemed to be constantly changing, warping from one shade of darkness to another with a liquid fluidity. Long wisps of ashes formed wild strands of hair that sprang from the shadowy head as if snakes awakened for the hunt.

As Ranma stood, watching the birth of this terrifying creature, he felt a seed of fear burrow in his gut. And as the creature opened a pair of golden eyes to the world, he felt that seed blossom. His feet stood rooted to the ground as the eyes narrowed on him. A bead of sweat trickled down his clammy brow as he attempted to breathe. Abruptly, the creature lunged at him, reaching with dark fingers for his throat-

And then Ranma was back again.

He blinked for a few moments, the fuzz around his mind thinning into the gloomy world he called reality. His breathing was choked as he stared at the blank wall, eyes wide and vacant. Slowly, he pulled the wad of hair to his face and breathed into the hair, his breath choked by tears that he refused to let flow.

"Akane, where are you?" he whispered through the silky strands.

Suddenly he felt a cold gust sweep down his arms. Looking up he saw the window was open, the curtains reaching toward him with pregnant billowing. Dropping the hair, he stood and quickly came to the window, shoving the pane down. That's weird, he thought absently, I don't remember the window being op-

Turning, his muscles froze as he stared before him. Lips quivering, he fell to the ground and looked at the ground. Upon the wooden floorboards, a message was scrawled hastily by the strewn strands of hair, "I am here."

Puzzled at what the message could mean, but more at the fact that someone had been in his room unnoticed, he brushed the silky strands aside to see if there was something more. As he did so, his fingers were prickled by a rough groove in the wood. Curious, he picked up the hair carefully.

Engraved into the floor with jagged strokes was one word: Akane.

16161616161616

The bell ringing in the silent afternoon was clear.

There was a momentary breadth between the curling blue smoke. She had forgotten the sound of the bell. Stiffness pulled at her joints as she slowly made her way to the front. For a moment, she wanted to simply yell that they were closed. Yet, she knew she couldn't. She simply couldn't.

Head down, she brushed some faded ashes off her clothes and with a harsh voice spat her words out as nicely as she could. "Welcome to the Neko Haten. Can I help you?"

"Yes. . . Please."

Hearing the strange voice made her pause and actually look up at the newcomer. Her pipe once again was stilled for a moment. Eyes wide for one moment suddenly scrunched into tight folds around beady eyes like a foliage for her suspicion. This person was familiar somehow. She couldn't pin point it but there was something. . .the empty smile and dark eyes. . . .it disturbed her.

"What would you like?" Her lips were pulled in a polite prim smile, but her eyes never left the shadowed face of the customer.

"Just a bowel of ramen if you please," a mouthful of white teeth bore down at her in a grin.

With a simple nod, she slowly made her way back to the kitchen. What was it that haunted her so about this strange person? Puffing harder on her pipe, she pulled on a small rope that sequenced a small bell upstairs. Starting a pot of water boiling, she took a quick glance at the body at the table. Although the customer's face was withdrawn behind a hood, she saw a few features. A thick braid slipped outside the engulfing hood. Wait. . . that red thread intertwined within the brain. . . it looked just like-

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her.

Cologne jerked from her observations and turned to her granddaughter. What a mess this child had become. Her once long violet hair was now clipped shortly just below her ears. The girl's daring style of clothing was also abandoned. Standing before her was not the same warrior she had trained as a younger woman. This person was dead both to the tribe and herself.

"Child, watch over this ramen and serve our customer out there," Cologne bade her coldly, refusing to look at the child.

Turning away, she grabbed her cane and made her way to the stairs. Feeling a twist in her heart, she turned to her granddaughter The mechanical movements did not ease her pain. Sighing heavily, she turned back to the stairs. "It wasn't supposed to be this way," she whispered to herself.

The pain that she hid so carefully from this dead grandchild of hers was becoming harder to bear.

16161616161616

Setting a steaming bowl of ramen before the shadowed customer, the Amazon bowed politely and began to walk away.

"Why is a girl with so much life have a soul so empty?"

Shampoo's frame grew taunt at the remark, but she did not turn around to face the comment. She simply resumed her way back to the kitchen. After all, how could she explain her situation to a complete stranger? It wasn't in her place to relate the story anyways.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her warrior instincts, so deeply branded in her made her twitch under the heavy weight, but she did not move. She was not an Amazon warrior anymore and had no right to retaliate.

"What happened to you. . . Xian Pu?"

All the colors in Shampoo's face were flushed as she heard her name spoken in the tongue that it was born on. The muscles in her face began to spasm and caused her lips to quiver. So familiar, this voice. . . . yet so strange. She stepped forward, out of the cradle of the hand and turned smoothly around.

The stranger's eyes darkened for a moment as she faced him and a pearly grin stretched once again across the face "That is you name, am I right? I only wanted to test it in the native dialect. Was I correct?"

Shampoo's tongue refused to move, but she slowly nodded. There was something about this person that truly disturbed her. She hadn't realized the depth of this feeling until she felt her flesh tingle at the mere glance of those eyes. For, within those eyes she saw a devil.

And that devil so badly wanted to strike.

Taking a step back, she watched, entranced as the dark eyes followed her movements. Forcing herself to look away, she realized she could take no more of this staring game in fear she would lose her cool completely.

With a stiff bow, she swiftly turned back to the kitchen.

"You should never turn your back on a stranger."

For just a beat, her heart skipped. It was only a whisper, but it caused her stomach to convulse. She could feel the warm breath hissing past her neck.

Shampoo could restrain herself no longer. With a half frightened yelp, she threw her body around to face the stranger.

But there was no one there.

A shiver shook her body as her eyes darted about the restaurant's interior. How could someone disappear that fast? There was no way. Unless. . .

"I said don't turn you back to me."

Shampoo yelped as a hand hit her square in the back, knocking her into some tables. Shaking her head, she braced herself in order to fight back. The figure began to rush at her when suddenly a voice came from upstairs.

"Shampoo, what's going on?"

The voice of her great-grandmother floated downstairs and diverted her attention for a moment. Turning back, she saw that the stranger had taken notice of the voice as well. An angry frown stretched across the face as the dark eyes glared at the steps, a hateful stare that made Shampoo fear for her great grandmother for a moment.

"I will be back," the stranger hissed through closed teeth, "You can count on that."

Bolting outside the door, the stranger disappeared from Shampoo's vision. The Amazon girl released a breath of relief she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Pulling herself from up off the floor, she began to dust off her clothing and picking up a few of the knocked over tables.

"What happened Xian Pu?"

The voice that spoke behind her was cold and sharp, making her wince. Turning, she bowed lowly to her grandmother. "It was nothing great-grandmother. I simply slipped."

Cologne gave Shampoo a doubtful stare, but turned and went back to her room. Propping back op the last table, she let her careful façade drop.

There was something strangely familiar about that person. It had scratched at her brain the whole time she watched the stranger. The fact that this person had attacked her didn't help. It was almost like the person knew her from experience and was setting out with a personal vengeance against her.

Maybe she should tell her great grandmother. . . .

No, she decided as she cleaned off the last table. The woman already treated her like a stranger. There was no reason she should complicate matters more in their relationship.

For a moment, a thought briefly passed through her mind, causing her to pause. What if Mousse was still here? Would things be different? Would he defend her?

Again, she blew out the quivering hope and turned back to the kitchen, a defeated slump in her thin shoulders. Even if Mousse did come back, Shampoo couldn't hope to ask him to help her, to sweep her away from this hell she suffered. She had chosen her path when she had agreed to drug R-. . . him. The night after her hair was lost, Mousse had departed from the restaurant, never to be seen again.

For a while Shampoo thought it was just a trip to regain his strength without humiliation brought upon by the sight of his defeated state. Yet, after the first two weeks passed, her hopes had begun to wane. He had most likely left for other reason besides some broken bones. Mousse left because of the stain of her own humiliation.

After all, an Amazon woman with her hair cropped off, was no longer an Amazon.

She couldn't remember when she had told R-. . . Saotome the tale. That must have been why he had done it. Her title of a warrior was dragged through mud and snipped off along with her hair that night. It was an ancient tradition that the best of the warriors within the tribe were observed of their status by the length of one's hair. She had labored many years in order to allow her hair to grow out its length. After her feast defeat in battle, her hair was cut an inch. From then on, she never let herself suffer a loss to her Amazon sisters again.

Saotome must have realized this. As for Mousse. . . who would want to be caught chasing after a defeated Amazon? She was just another common female now. Shampoo was forbidden to fight back save for extreme defense. All other minor types of punishment she was forbidden to retaliate. The fact was that if Mousse had told her to be his wife. . . she would have no choice but to submit.

But no man, especially an Amazon male, would pick a broken doll where no challenge presented itself. She understood this perfectly.

No matter how much she hated this punishment, no matter how much she wanted to fight back, no matter how much she wanted to run away, she couldn't and wouldn't. This was her punishment and she would take it. She knew that her grandmother would never allow Shampoo to come to true harm or be whisked away by just any man. But, her grandmother would most definitely let Shampoo feel her wrath.

Climbing up the steps to her room, she dropped heavily onto her bed and tried to dream of the moment when her hair would be long once again, and she could wear the title of warrior without shame.

161616161616

"Kuno? You home?"

She didn't wait for an answer. Casting her heels aside, she closed the door behind her. A cigarette at her lips, she let her lighter give birth to a flame. With a sigh of pleasure, she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. When had she started coming here? Kuno had always been a client of hers, but their relationship had become more intimate lately. She couldn't be too sure if he was using her or she was using him.

"Nabiki, girl, you fall for all the wrong ones," she muttered to herself behind a haze of smoke.

Having Kuno always buying pictures of Akane, Nabiki never expected him to tell her one day of his feelings for her. It was certainly odd to say in the least. She remembered it clearly though. There she was, waiting for him to hand her the money for the pictures and he looked up at her suddenly.

"Nabiki," his voice was soft as he looked her straight in the eye, "would you accept another form of payment this time?"

She was confused then, even now she was still in the dark about his sudden change. "Like what?"

And then his lips were on hers. Nabiki was stunned by this approach. So stunned in fact, that she didn't know what to do. Yet the faze didn't last long. She quickly pushed him away, dragging the back of her hand across her lips. "What the hell was that for!"

Nabiki watched him step closer to her, his lips trembling. "I'm sorry. I. . I don't know."

His face screwed up tightly and he slammed the door shut in her face.

They didn't talk for a while after that. But when news of Akane's disappearance spread all around Nerima, the meeting between them became imminent. He approached her a few weeks afterward when she was leaving the house.

A black limo slid up beside her. Her pace slowed to a stop, but she refused to turn toward the retracting window. Nabiki's frame was rigid as she heard those eyes stare at her. "What do you want, Kuno-san?" Her voice was sharp.

"Nabiki. . .get in the car. We need to talk."

Her face was blank as she turned to him. Crossing her arms, she glared at him. "You've got 5 minutes."

The door quickly opened and she slid inside over the Italian leather. Kuno sometimes did have good taste. They were quickly enshrouded in darkness, only the light inside the car allowed her to see Kuno's face. That's when she noticed the change.

"Nabiki. . I don't know how to explain it," his face drooped as if exhausted, "but I know that I need you. I need you more than ever now."

A pang hit her at his last few words. _Now_ he needed her? What was she, a substitute for her sister? There was no way she would let him get away with that kind of shit.

"Stop the car."

The car quickly halted at her voice and Kuno's eyes lifted to hers, confusion written on his face. She gathered her purse and reached for the door. "I don't know what you think you're doing," she seethed through her teeth, "but I sure as hell don't appreciate it. You think just because you have money you can use me? Why I-"

She was suddenly stopped when Kuno kissed her once again. This was too much. But before she could push away, Kuno held her tightly and drew her into his arms. Nabiki tried to fight him, but her resolve quickly melted when she realized there was no other way. When she did so, he broke away for and looked at her.

"Listen Nabiki," he whispered, staring down into her eyes, "I don't know what to do right now. I'm confused and I need someone. I know that you're that someone. You can either accept that or not, but I will always go after you."

Nabiki for once in her life was completely dumbfounded. There were a million things she wanted to throw in his face. But. . . none of them seemed to form on her lips. She sat there, wondering what to do. Grabbing her purse once again, she opened the door and stepped out. Just as she was about to walk off, her wrist was caught in Kuno's hand.

She turned back and gazed at him mutely. "I mean it," he spoke softly, "I will never give up."

With a deft nod she slipped her wrist from his. Walking off she didn't even hear the car drive away. Nabiki was too preoccupied with these new emotions to be concerned with anything else.

Two days later she visited his house.

And now, as she sat on a silk couch she wondered to herself, "Is he really in love with me?" Or am I just a substitute? She supposed it didn't really matter. Love only complicated matters for her. Even thought she felt this way the money would keep rolling in if she continued to see Kuno. Another inhale led her to wonder, "Who's really the puppet in this story?"

Suddenly she heard a crash from upstairs and a loud yell.

16161616161616

Kuno was a man of business now. He knew that and everyone else did. Nabiki Tendo especially. As he gazed in the full length mirror, he saw a man of stature and class. But he also saw a darker side lingering within the image.

It was his pathetic, emotional self.

Pulling at his tie, Kuno tried to brush off the lonesome demon bothering him. His conscience would not and could not bother him right now. He was about to meet a business partner and could not be feeling this way. Turning away from the mirror he was stunned when he heard a voice.

"Who are you?"

Whipping around lightly he looked in the mirror. The sad creature within stared back. This is silly he thought, wiping at the few beads of sweat on his brow. Turning once again he started off.

"Who are you?"

This time Kuno was sure he hadn't imagined that. His eyes searched frantically about the room for the source of the voice. No, there were no speakers or hidden persons. Growing agitated, Kuno decided to answer the question. Glaring in the mirror he said, "I'm Tatewaki Kuno, business stock holder and millionaire."

The eyes grew wide as he said this. "But. . who are you?"

Kuno's eyes narrowed for a moment before he sighed. "This is ridiculous. I know who I am and don't have to prove it to myself."

"Pathetic."

An angry smear of red grew across Kuno's mouth. "Come out and face me."

Looking around Kuno failed to notice a growing shadow within the mirror. Slowly the shadow became a form in the mirror. His eyes then began to take notice. He was startled by the form and backed away, grabbing a bokken from behind him.

"Who are you!"

Two dark eyes stared at him in the mirror, the face shadowed by a heavy hood. Suddenly Kuno felt a presence behind him, but he knew it was too late. A voice spat behind him, "I know all you dirty little secrets Tatewaki Kuno."

He tried to turn around and force a blow with his bokken into the intruder's stomach, but a hand clenched his throat and stopped such thoughts. Kuno struggled for breath as he felt the grip grow tighter. Although he still could not see the face, he saw what the intruder was doing in the mirror. Within this sight he could see the figure pull him closer and heard a harsh whisper. "You pathetic bastard. You put up such a front and yet cannot defend it. Worst of human life. Yet I digress. . . Relay a message for me, " the hand drew Kuno close, "Tell Ranma that an old friend is back in town and I'll be seeing him soon. Got that?"

Kuno, struggling with the iron clasp, nodded vigorously. "Good," the clamp released and he dropped to the floor.

Although Kuno was hurt, he would let his pride be hurt anymore. Before he hit the ground Kuno took a quick swipe with his bokken, hoping to throw the intruder backwards. Unfortunately for him, this was foreseen. Jumping over the wooden practice sword, the intruder suddenly threw out a swift kick to Kuno's forehead, knocking him backwards and letting him crash into the mirror.

A loud yell erupted from Kuno as he hit the glass, shattering the mirror into small pieces.

"Kuno!"

Warm blood trickled between his eyes as he looked up to the doorway. Standing there Nabiki was trying to catch her breath a wild and concerned look on her face. Seeing his condition, she immediately rushed over to him. "Kuno what happened?"

Kuno wanted to laugh at Nabiki's dribbling cigarette, sticking to her thick lipstick as it bobbled up and down with her speech. Yet he felt that if he did the pain would only be worse. Grabbing hold of her hand he spoke to her, "Tell Ranma that. . .that someone is back. . . .a friend and he'll meet him soon."

Nabiki flinched as she saw Kuno spit up some blood. Lying him down, she cleared away the glass and called for a medic. There was something really weird going on and she felt that whatever this was, it was going to make its big debut soon. Very soon.

1616161616161

Okay, I know I haven't updated in forever, but here it is. So, so busy it's not funny. But I hope you guys enjoyed this. I also know that a lot of you wanted Akane to come back in this chapter. Well. . . in a way she did. I just afraid I'm at a major writer's block right now. I have an idea on how to continue, but I don't like where it leads to. It gets kind of fuzzy at that point.

Well anywho, there we are. No more am I to be on "Ranma's Unfinished Business" C2 list! Now if I can only update Dancing in the Dark. . . then I'll really be going somewhere. Besides that I hope you guys are satisfied. I really need to work out just how Akane's appearance is explained. I'm afraid that's my stalling point once again.

Thank you all for those who continue to review and encourage (or threaten) me to keep on working. It means a lot. THANKS!

Got any questions? Just ask and I'll try to answer them somehow.

'till next time,

Ciao. :P


	17. Cracked

Broken

Shadow Knight

Chapter 17: Cracked

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

(Author's Note at End) Very very very very long.

1717171717171717171717171717

"The itsy bitsy spider. . . went up. . the. . . water spout. . ."

A pale light filtered through the darkness. Suddenly two pale hands darted back and forth in the light. Fingertips met and formed an arch, then pulling apart and dancing back together to join again.

"down. . . came the rain. . . and. . . washed the. . . spider. . . **out**."

The hands were clasped tight, blood rushing to the fingertips. A sharp tap pierced in the silence. The hands darted back from the light. Suddenly the figure was still, bowed over and encased in a dark cloak.

"You know, I really love that song."

A faint buzzing was the only sound that seeped into the darkness.

"Did you follow my orders?"

"Yes."

"Good. You actually did something right. Tomorrow. . . tomorrow visit our dear Ranma. He's sure to be off his sorry ass now after your little visit."

The person on the floor twitched at these words. A mouth full of ivory teeth gleamed in the dim light. "Ooh. . . did I touch a nerve?"

The form began to shake fiercely, trembling. A sharp intake of breath and the figure on the ground lunged for the cocky grin. A heavy thud followed, the sound of flesh smacking the ground. As the pale bulb swung wildly above the two sprawled figures, an angry snarl escaped the attacker's lips.

"Don't you EVER talk that way about him! He doesen't deserve that! I'll make you eat those words!"

The grin grew larger. To surprise of the attacker, the words that came out next were soft and steady.

"Then why don't you do it already?"

There was a pause, a frantic breath. The pale fingers convulsed around the throat, yet nothing more happened. A quick shove and the once fierce attacker fell back, ramming roughly into a metal radiator. The single bulb began to flicker with the increase in movement. Gasping through cracked lips, the figure held up a clenched fist and wondered out loud, "Why. . . why **can' t** I do it?"

"You poor, little fool. How long will it take you to realize?" a step closer and a hand reached out for the harried face.

Looking up just in time to see the hand reaching out, the cloaked figure sputtered, choking back a scream. "N. n. no. . . Get away from me!"

The outstretched hand paused for a moment, as if debating the plea. Two eyes suddenly opened in the darkness. As if sensing something terribly wrong in the stillness about the air, the cowering figure slowly tilted a hooded head upward. With pale, trembling lips, the figure stared as the two golden orbs watching in the darkness were suddenly dripping, the golden liquid that made up the irises pooling out onto the floor and seeping between the cracks. Soon there were only two dark eyes staring back, outlined by the pale flesh of a grinning face. The dark eyes unmoving, the figure stepped closer.

"When you finally accept the fact that nothing you do can hurt me," the pale faced demon spoke softly, the flesh around the two dark ovals scrunched together in something akin to pleasure, "You'll realize that you and I are alike in ways that you can't begin to comprehend."

Pausing for a moment before the frozen figure, the voice then became harsh, "Maybe then you'll understand who's the boss around here."

The light flickered out before the scream hit the walls.

17171717171717171717171717

What was she doing here?

Staring at the clean and sturdy door in front of her, she pondered over this, her right hand cocked right above the door. Slowly she lowered her fist. Maybe this wasn't really the right time. She had, after all, been away for so long. . . She brought her left hand up from her side and frowned as a few petals fell away, leaving a naked stem in her bouquet. The plastic crinkled as she turned her hand over. So maybe flowers weren't the best gift after so long, but it wasn't like anything else she brought would be any better.

Except. . . .maybe. -

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off when she heard a loud crash from inside. Instinctively she reached for the handle, ready to help. But as she the knob refused to turn in her hand, she realized that at the moment she was stuck outside. Without a second thought, she rapped sharply on the door. Within moment she heard footsteps steadily approaching the door. She looked up as she heard the steps stop and gazed at the little, private hole protruding from the door. After what seemed like a moment of hesitation, she heard a series of locks turn back behind the door and slowly, but surely, the door opened like the gate to a fort.

She found herself gazing at a pale face peering between the crack of the door and the frame. The brown eyes staring at her were red-rimmed and tired, having begun to sink in. As they ran over her own curious face, she gave a reassuring smile. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but this is still the Tendo residence, is it not?"

The pale lips turned into a polite smile. "Yes. . . yes it is." The door opened a little wider and she could now see the pale face outlined by the same old brown ponytail placed to the left. But now the hair looked thinner, the heart shaped face more narrow and bony.

She was a little startled as she recognized that this person was someone she knew, "Hello, . . .Kasumi. It's me, Ukyo."

As she heard her name, the girl smiled deeper. The door was pulled open and Ukyo was quickly ushered in amongst a thousand mumblings of "I'm so sorry's" and "I didn't even recognize you!"s. As the older girl continued to babble happily, Ukyo watched her. Yes, the polite and comely smile still sat on her face, but it seemed strained, stretched across her real feelings like a carefully set mask. As Kasumi continued to remark to her about how she "looked so different, but still pretty as always," Ukyo let her eyes wander about the house. Things didn't look so bad here. Nothing seemed to have changed that much. . .

When they began to leave the foyer, Kasumi's foot caught on a slipper. Ukyo ran to help her from falling, but Kasumi was fast enough and her arm reached out to the step out of the foyer and braced herself. Ukyo froze, her arms still outstretched for support when she saw the older girl's arm. Sharp lines bit through the girl's pale flesh. As she stood there, transfixed by the jagged scars, she watched Kasumi turn back to her with a panicked look on her face. Standing erect, she pulled her sleeve down sharply over her arm. Coughing, Kasumi smiled awkwardly and pointed to for Ukyo to go inside.

Stepping in, Ukyo instantly felt a depressing air fall about her. The house looked the same, but the feeling was different. She looked reflexively toward the shogi board near the sliding door to the back. Or at least that was what she was hopping to see. Yet, there was nothing there, it was as if the board had never existed and Mr. Tendo and Ranma's father had never played there. Where were those two anyway?

"Ukyo-san?"

Hearing her name, the chef snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the face in front of her. "I'm sorry, Kasumi, what were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you wanted any tea?"

Softening her eyes, Ukyo smiled, "Yes, please. That would be wonderful."

Kasumi's lips were snagged into a small smile as she turned around and walked to the kitchen. Moments later she returned with two cups of tea and a small pot. As they sat down at the table, Ukyo continued to observe the surroundings. There were little things missing that seemed to have no relevancy in the past but now seemed like huge holes punched through a picture, leaving her confused and doubting her own memories. Her fingers cradled the small glass as her eyes wondered about.

"So what brings you back to Nerima, Ukyo-san?"

Half distracted, she responded, "I actually came back to check on things. Like my old shop and R-," her eyes dropped at her slip of tongue, "other things. . "

Turning her eyes back to her host, Ukyo asked, "Where is everybody?"

Kasumi's eyes grew sad. With a slight damper on her smile, she set her tea cup on the table and began to frame its mouth with her finger. "Oh. . various places. Father is in his room resting, Nabiki is at work, Mr. Saotome is at his wife's house. . ."

"What about Ranma?"

The finger on the cup stopped. Kasumi lifted her eyes and her smile was gone. "He's in his room."

". . . May I. . . may I go see him?"

Ukyo almost held her breath. All her intentions had been aimed toward this one moment. This was the reason why she came back to the island. The reason why she had came to Nerima. The only reason she came to this house. Yet. . .there was a fear inside that made her hesitate knocking on the door and also made her wish that in some way Kasumi would have given her a blatant "No."

"Yes, . . .yes I suppose you can."

But she didn't.

Standing to her feet, Kasumi ushered Ukyo forward to the stairs. As they began to climb, the chef felt the fear inside of her grow, spreading like a weed, threatening to cut off her senses and make her daft to the world. Yet, her foot fell upon each stair and her hands pulled her forward. She wished this climb would last for eternity. Only it didn't and she had reached the final step. Ukyo's breath began to quicken in her lungs, her knees began to shake harder with each step, her hands became clammy. She wouldn't admit her fear to anyone (she was to strong for that), but she was intimate with her demons. This one she knew the best.

At the door, Kasumi knocked softly. "Ranma? This is Kasumi. I just wanted to let you know you have a visitor."

Turning toward the visitor, Kasumi spoke softly, "I will leave you alone for now. If you need anything, just call for me. I'll be right down the hall."

Taking a deep breath, Ukyo lowered her hand for the door handle and gave it an experimental twist. As the handle spun deftly in her hand she pushed forward. The demon was wrapped about her now. And as she stepped in, the demon kissed her forehead.

She was going to see Ranma again.

Ukyo stepped in and shut the door behind her. The room seemed dark but it was actually well lit by the window. There he was, sitting near the window. His back was too her, but she saw enough. His raven hair was longer now, his black braid rolling down between his shoulder blades. It was unkept and wild, having not seen a comb in several days, if not weeks. His clothing was clean, and he appeared healthy. Yet, she flinched when she saw the IV needle protruding from his arm. Holding her hands in front of her, she thought to herself, so this is what he's become without her. .

"What do you want?"

Ukyo nearly jumped as if she was bitten. "I. . .I. . " she sputtered about, trying to form the words she had practiced so many times in the airport, on the plane, in the car. . . but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Well, are ya going to speak or what?" his voice was sharp with malice and unfortunately, it only made her more flustered.

Slowly, his head turned. He wasn't looking directly at her just yet, but she could see his profile. His blue eyes were dark and narrowed as he stared at the wall and his lips were drawn tight across his face. She was transfixed by this sudden darkness in her once beloved that she couldn't stop herself from staring. "I know what you're thinking," he interrupted as if pulling away from her in a dance, "How could a man of such 'supposed' strength suddenly wind up in this state where he rarely leaves his room except for a freakin' piss while attached to a pathetic IV. . . right?"

His expression suddenly became contorted, a wicked grin corrupting his face. "Or maybe the real question you're asking yourself is why should I go on living like this? Right? Right!" his eyes flew open wide and he raised a hand toward his head in a mock gun style, the "barrel" pointed at his temple, "I really should just get a gun and just let it go right! Right!"

Frightened was not a word that even began to describe Ukyo's state. She trembled at his harsh and bitter words, but still she knew she had to reach out to him. Try to talk to him. Her voice was caught in her throat, but she was still able to utter one word.

"Ranma-"

"BANG!" he shouted, pushing down his thumb as if it were a cocked hammer on a gun, releasing an imaginary bullet in his head.

She flinched, but still persisted. "Please, Ranma don't-"

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!" he shouted even louder, covering her voice in a blanket of blank shots.

This final retaliation left her mouth shut and her hands shaking. She felt tears begin to sting her eyes as she stared at him, not wanting to know what would happen next. The silence pursued as his eyes softened and after a moment he turned toward her. As his eyes laid on her, she watched a transformation take over his face. His eyes grew wide once again, but this time with surprise, not wildness and his mouth dropped open in shock. Turning toward her, he stared. "U. . .Ukyo?"

This sudden break in his voice made the chef cry even harder. With a happy smile, she nodded vigorously even as the tears flew down her cheeks. Exhausted from all the emotions running through her, she fell back against the door and sank down until she sat on the floor. She laughed a bit at herself and looked at him. "Hi Ranma, long time no see."

Ranma stood up and walked toward her the IV pole dragging behind. Stooping down in front of the chef, he laid his hands gently on her shoulders. "Ukyo, I'm. . I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it was you," his eyes shifted to the side with a glare, "I thought you were one of those stupid psychiatrists coming to visit me."

She laughed and wiped a hand across her eyes. "So this is how you treat your psychiatrist? I'd be afraid to see what else would have happened if it wasn't me."

He didn't smile at this. Sitting down in front of her his eyes wandered down to the ground. Fearing the silence once again, Ukyo cleared her throat and spoke up, "So. . . what have you been doing while I was gone?"

"Why are you here, Ukyo?"

The question threw her off and once again she was set into a depressing stupor. She knew what she was asking was dumb of her, but she hadn't expected such a response. Shuffling about, she looked at the floor as well. "I. . .I don't know. I just wanted to come back. I felt like I needed to. I. . .I needed to see you."

Ranma turned away from her. "You needed to see me. . . ," he muttered, "Why? To feel sorry for me? Ukyo, I don't need your sympathy. Go back home. Don't get stuck in this hell hole."

Ukyo paused, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips. "But, Ranma. . . I am home."

"No you're not," he muttered, turning to stare at her, "Not anymore."

She stopped smiling and simply stared him in the eye, waiting, hoping for his face to suddenly change and for him to say "gotcha." But he didn't. Her eyes dropped and drifted to the bouquet of flowers in her hand. Funny, the colors seemed so dull now. Looking back up, she was now faced with Ranma's backside. Closing her eyes, she sighed and stood up. Watching him from behind, the urge to grab him in a hug or shake him out of his depressed stupor welled inside her. She reached a hand out for his shoulder before quickly drawing it back. Before she did anything else she laid the bouquet beside him. "I got those for you. I guess they're not the best gift, but. . .I still want you to have them."

He said nothing.

"You know, it doesn't matter where I go," she watched his backside carefully, looking, searching for some kind of response, "Nerima will always be my home."

Ukyo turned and grabbed the door knob. Gazing back at him once more, she frowned. He still hadn't moved. She closed her eyes and pulled open the door. Turning to the hall she was suddenly confronted with a face that was inches away from hers, a red nailed fist poised to knock on the door. Stepping back, she took a moment to catch her breath before she recognized who it was. "Nabiki?"

The infamous "ice-queen" gazed back at her, eyebrow raised in faint surprise. "Ukyo? How nice to see you again."

The chef took a moment to take in Nabiki's appearance. Her clothes were ruffled and her hair slightly disheveled. Suddenly, she noticed that Nabiki's hands were shaking. This was not normal. Ukyo had seen this woman in a lot of dangerous situations, some that threatened her life, but she had never seen her break a sweat. So what was this?

"Well, Ukyo, as much as I would love to chat with you," she said quickly, reaching for her breast pocket, "I've got something important to discuss with Ranma."

Ukyo nodded deftly, still wondering what could have scared Nabiki. Yet, just when Nabiki pulled out a packet of cigarettes, she saw it. A dark red stain spilled over Nabiki's sleeve. There were only so few things that left a mark like that. Gazing at the pack of cigarettes and placing them back in her pocket, Nabiki looked at Ukyo's startled face. "Please, dear, they're only cigarettes. Don't worry, I quit."

"But Nabiki. . . there's bl. . .blood on your sleeve," Ukyo pointed out, a wild look in her eyes.

Nabiki stared back at here, her eyes blank and cold. Then, she gazed downward, looking at her sleeve. "Oh yes," she mumbled, "I forgot about that. That will be difficult to get out too. Damn. I really liked this too."

Silent, she walked past the stunned Ukyo and in front of Ranma, his back still to the chef. "Ranma. . . we've got to talk."

He was silent as he sat on the floor in front of her. Nabiki stepped closer to man. "Ranma. Whether you believe it's true or not, she is back. And I know deep down you already knew that as well."

Ukyo was surprised when she found Ranma straighten up at the statement. They knew who was back? Her? That didn't make sense. Unless. . . She gasped as the realization hit her. Nabiki couldn't possibly mean. . .

"Akane?" Ranma voice cracked over the name.

"Yes, Ranma, my dear little sister has decided to come home."

Jumping up quickly, Ranma stared into Nabiki's eyes. "Don't lie to me Nabiki. . . tell me the truth! I don't want any more stupid schemes of yours."

Nabiki stared right back, her eyelids heavy and low on her eyes. "Ranma my dear, you don't need me to tell you it's true."

His face slack with relief, Ranma rested his forehead into his palm. "So it was real," he muttered, "I wasn't dreaming it was there."

Glancing sharply at the man, she asked, "What do you mean 'it was real?'"

He didn't look at her but he answered her softly, "Her name. . . Her name was carved into the floorboards. She. . . she was actually here. It says so right over there near the window."

"I am here," he said numbly as Nabiki inspected the spot Ranma indicated, "I am here. . . She was here! When I was by myself I had wondered out loud where she was. . . she right here!"

"She was at Kuno's too."

Ranma glanced up, his eyes wide. "What?"

"Akane. . . she was at Kuno's place. I was waiting for him to get dressed when I heard some noise upstairs and the next thing I know, Kuno's flat out on the floor, coughing up blood after he hit a mirror. . or was thrown into it."

"You think that Akane did that? There's no way! She's strong yea, and she didn't like Kuno very much but. . . but there was no way she'd do something like that. That's not like her," Ranma shouted.

"I agree," Nabiki mumbled looking out the window, "but Kuno didn't just throw himself at the mirror. The bruises that the medics found told me that much. But Ranma, when I asked them if they could tell me what kind of person could cause that much damage to him, being tougher than the normal person, they told me it looked like a big guy with lots of strength, but. . . but they said the imprints on Kuno's neck didn't match that theory. . .mostly because the hands that did it had to be small hands."

Ranma stared at her, his face in confusion. "But. . .why?"

A sigh escaped her lips. "I don't know, Ranma. But there's something different about her. It's almost as if it's not really her. Like someone parading around with an 'Akane' mask. But whoever it is," she gazed at him, "we have to stop this nonsense. . . Oh yes. . the person who attacked Kuno left him with a message for you."

"What? What kind of message?"

Nabiki went on as if she didn't hear him, "Even when the medics came, Kuno made me swear to give you the message. Even when he was coughing up blood. . ."

Ranma stood next to Nabiki, shaking her shoulders slightly as if to wake her from a daydream, "What! What was it!"

Her eyes rolled over to his face. She smiled softly, "This person. . .this person who hurt Kuno. . . this person said that an old friend of yours was back in town. . . and that they were going to see you soon."

Ranma's hands dropped away from Nabiki's shoulders. He fell back against the wall and sank down to the floor. "It can't be true. . . someone must be acting like Akane. There's no way she would do something like that."

As Ranma and Nabiki stood there, engrossed in the thought that this attacker might just be Akane, Ukyo watched them, struck by the thought as well. She agreed with Ranma. There was no way Akane would do something like that. No matter how bad tempered she was. Yet, Nabiki's story made her wonder. Hadn't Akane said she was going to come back stronger?

Perhaps it was true then. .

"Ranma?"

He turned to her, his eyes open wide in disbelief. She didn't wait for an answer. "Ranma, if this person. . . if it is Akane, we should go look for her. We shouldn't just sit here wondering if it is her or not. We. . . we need to go find out the truth ourselves."

His eyes held hers for a while before the dropped. " . . what if it is her?"

"Then it will be her. We can only do our best and talk to her. But sitting here, waiting for her isn't going to solve anything."

"But. ."

"Damn it Ranma! I came here from the US just to see how things had gone. If Akane is back, I'm not just going to stand by idly," Ukyo shouted, glaring at Ranma.

She yelled at him, wanting to curse him. This was not the man she loved. That man had disappeared into this shell. And she was mad. She was mad at him and mad at herself. Why'd she ever fall in love with a guy like this? A guy who fell to pieces over a stupid girl.

This wasn't how her return was supposed to be. It was like nothing had changed since she had left. What an idiot she had been! She had followed him all her life, hoping, praying that some way he would return her affections. But no, he never did. All he did was come over for food, for help with dealing with Akane. Yet, she helped him. She fed him. She cheered him on, always with a big smile on her face.

Even now, even when everything was falling apart because Akane had left, she had hoped that there would be a glimmer of the man she loved still there. In her heart, she knew it wouldn't happen. Even when she waited to board the plane to another country, she waited, looking toward doors, hoping to see him chase after her. She had left plenty of notes. She left one on her door, at the Tendo house, . . she even told him, bags in hand.

And through all of this, she didn't blame Akane. It was Ranma she blamed, the one who her anger was directed at. The one she cursed in her first few nights in the US. Because deep down her heart filled with guilt, but angry all the same, she hoped Ranma would be chasing. . . .

"Quit being such a freaking weakling!" she screamed it in his face, red with angry tears.

. . . after her.

Out of breath and exhausted, she slumped to the floor. She knew Nabiki stared at her, wide-eyed and surprised. Not too much though, just a raised eyebrow. The ice queen could never allow herself such emotion. She didn't care. All she wanted to do was disappear. She wished she had never come back.

She covered her face in her hands, trying to hide the tears that continued to run down her cheeks. It was horrible, she knew, but she could help it. After everything had happened and even though he probably couldn't do it any ways. . .

Ukyo hated Ranma for never asking her to come back.

She just wanted to go home. . . to her real home. . in New York.

Behind her hands she heard a shuffle of clothing and suddenly a wet pop followed by a questioning "Ranma?" Still, refusing to look up, she heard a soft padding her way until it stopped in front of her.

"Ukyo. . . look at me."

Still hiding behind her hands like a little girl, Ukyo refused to look up.

"Ukyo. . . please. . . look at me."

Blinking back tears, Ukyo's hands slid down from her face and she tilted her head upwards. There, looking down at her calmly, Ranma scanned her eyes. She dimly realized that the wet pop she had heard earlier must have been the IV attachment swinging limply from where it had been pulled out. "Ukyo. . . you're right. We should be looking for her."

She stared at him, her eyes still red. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm sorry for all those years ya spent chasing after me, wasting your own life. I'm sorry that when you cared for me, I could only care for you as a friend, a sister. But most of all, I'm sorry for letting my best friend leave without saying good-bye."

He reached down and gave her hand a squeeze as she stared at him deftly. "I can't say it enough Ucc-chan."

"Ucc-chan". . . . he called her "Ucc-chan." How long had it been since he called her that childhood name? She didn't want to count. Looking through her red rimmed eyes, she watched his face. His smile was sincere. A small part of her cried out as she grasped his hand firmly and squeezed it back. But she ignored it. She had to put it to rest, let it die quietly.

Ranma would never love her as anything more than a sister.

He said so himself.

And she certainly didn't need to feel heart broken by it any longer. It would sting for a while, but she was Ukyo. She would get over it. If there was one thing she was good at, it was getting herself back on her feet.

No matter how hard the fall.

"I'm glad you two are now so pleasantly reacquainted, but as Ukyo stated earlier, there are other matters present that must be dealt with now."

The almost magical peace that had settled the two friends was lifted when Nabiki said this, one hand on her hip. As much as Ukyo wanted to glare at her, she knew that the ice queen was right. Figuring out this new character was more important at the moment. Catching up could wait.

"But how are we going to find her?"

Nabiki smiled a red lipstick grin. "We smoke them out. Leave them no possible hiding spot in the city."

"After all," Nabiki turned her eyes to Ranma and both women glanced at him, "if this person wants Ranma. They'll get Ranma."

1717171717171717171717171717171717

Today seemed different.

Shrugging his shoulder, the man kept on walking, his shoulders hanging low. Suddenly he stopped. He watched his feet dimly, as if concerned with a nick on his shoe.

Someone was following him.

His eyes shifted back and forth, trying to catching something. . . anything. The light of the day may have dimmed down quite a bit, but it didn't stop him from knowing when someone was following.

Suddenly he saw a shadow flicker in his peripheral vision. Whoever this was, they were fast, but he didn't need speed to stop them. He watched for the shadow as he walked along the outskirts of the more industrial part of the city. Slowly the dark figure crept closer, hopping rapidly back and forth, always followed by a soft padded step.

Slipping a hand to his forehead, he withdrew his bandanna, clenching it loosely in his fist. With a swivel of his wrist he began to spin it sharply until it was like a blade, cutting through the air. His eyes strained as he tried to glance behind him without fully turning. A dancing shadow suddenly dropped to the pavement. Before the padded footstep fell, he swung around sharply and let the bandanna fly from his hand.

The bandanna swung toward the shadow and he heard the bandanna hit something solid. Knowing the distraction would only last a moment, he ran toward the shadows where his bandanna had fallen.

Abruptly he stopped and stared at the ground. The bandanna was sliced in two. All of a sudden, his face tensed up and his eyes grew still. He could feel a warm breath tickle the hairs on the back of his neck as a sharp, needle like edge dug lightly in the flesh beneath his hair.

A weight formed on his back as his tracker leaned across his backside and spoke near his ear. "I wouldn't do something like that again."

The dimple on his neck became a small hole, a bead of blood welling to the surface. He waited, his mouth clamped shut tightly. Suddenly there was a shift in the weight on his back. It was the chance he had been waiting for. He dropped forward and twisted around, reaching a hand out and grabbing for the attacker's wrist. There was a metallic glint in the streetlight and facing the attacker for a moment, dodged to the right. The blade cut in the air beside him with a sharp whistle. Twisting the arm roughly, he stepped behind the attacker and brought the forearm up behind the attacker's back. There was a small yelp of pain and the attacker tried desperately to swipe the knife behind in order to attack him. But every time, he quickly side-stepped the blade.

"Drop it," he barked.

There was a huff for breath, but the blade didn't fall.

"I said 'Drop it!'" He bent the forearm toward him and there's was a pop as something shifted beneath the twisted flesh.

Another yelp and the blade clattered against the ground. He sighed. "What's your problem with me? Why are you following me?"

The stranger was silent.

Irritated, he wrung his hands around the arm. "Tell me and I won't hurt yo-"

"I've been looking for you. . . . ,"

He paused, his mouth gaping as he heard the voice. So soft compared to the harsh warning before. He knew this voice. . . he heard it before. . .

". . . Ryoga."

His finger grew lax and he felt the arm slip from him. He stared at this stranger. . .no. . . maybe not a stranger but someone closer. . . someone he knew very well.

"Is. . . is it really you?"

In stunned disbelief, Ryoga looked up for an answer, but all he saw was the heel of an open palm. Tears teased his eyes as he felt the cartilage of his nose jam upwards with the fist and shifted. He fell back for a moment before shaking his head and staring through bleary eyes. "No," he thought out loud, "you can't be her. You can't be her at all!"

With a yell, Ryoga charged forward and threw a punch at the figure. When his fist failed to contact, he didn't skip a beat and dove straight toward the ground with two pointed fingers and yelled "Bakusai tenketsu!"

The sidewalk before him exploded in a million fragments, an impact like a crater carved out the ground. As the cement rained down around him, Ryoga searched, his arms braced and his lungs heaving. He hadn't been this active in a while. "Don't hide in the shadows. Come out and face me, damn it!"

"I'm right here."

Ryoga quickly turned around. There, the attacker had a cupped handful of cement dust before a grinning mouth. Ryoga tried backpedaling, but it was to no avail. A fine cloud of cement blew into his eyes. A painful yell escaped him as he fell back, brushing frantically with his hands.

Reaching out blindly, Ryoga tried to feel out the attacker's presence. There! His right arm shot up and blocked a punch toward his head. Then another block toward his stomach. Although he was able to stop the attack, he knew he couldn't keep it up for long. As he blocked a blow from the front with crossed arms, he suddenly felt a leg hit him from the side. He gasped as he tried to catch his lost breath.

Then a sharp kick to the back of his knees caused him stumble forward onto his hands and knees. He coughed spasmodically, still trying to clear his eyes. Every time he tried to get up, a knee ricocheted into his back and caused him to slam into the pavement beneath him.

"Poor, poor Ryoga. ."

Hearing the clucking tongue, he sneered. "You think just because I can't see that I'm finished? Hell no! You just wait you son of a bi-"

Another knee cracked into his back. "Tut-tut. That's not very nice language. After all, I wasn't the one who started the fight."

Ryoga felt tears down his cheeks. The dust finally flushing out of his dried eyes, he blinked and steadily began to focus on the ground beneath him. A foot was planted in his back, making his face grind into the pavement.

"You're right," he muttered from the ground. "You didn't start it. . . ."

Suddenly he reached out and latched onto the attacker's other foot.

"But I'm sure as hell gonna finish it!"

With a jerk, the attacker was flipped backwards and onto their back. From the ground, Ryoga slowly dragged himself upwards, all the while latched onto a leg to keep the stranger off balance. Blinking steadily, he glared down at the attacker whose head lolled back and forth, unsteady from their head smacking against the ground.

Ryoga saw that the stranger's hood had been removed, but he still couldn't see the face. Holding the leg, he slowly dragged the attacker and himself toward the streetlight. The body completely in the light now, Ryoga turned to gaze at the face of his attacker. As he did so, his triumphant face dropped. His doubts from before suddenly came rushing back at him.

. . . it was true. . .

This monster was really-

Suddenly a sharp pain pierced his stomach. Dropping the leg in surprise, he looked down to investigate the pain and found a small kodachi sticking out from his stomach. Blood began to flow freely, his shirt becoming matted with red.

He tried to focus as he began to lose more and more blood, some already having been lost during the fight. The attacker slowly began to limp away, cradling one side of their head.

Ryoga reached out, trying furtively to stop the attacker, but he slumped down to the ground in a fleshy heap. Gritting his teeth, he wrapped his hand around the handle of the kodachi and gave a rough jerk. Ryoga gasped in pain. Breathing heavily, he felt some characters under his fingers on the handle. Dimly, he glanced at it. The words "Property of Tatewaki Kuno" was engraved on the side. With a snort, he tossed the blade to the side and saw that his hands were bathed in red. He would be getting dizzy soon. Pulling himself up, he looked around. There. . . there was that doctor's clinic that he had seen before. Maybe. . . his vision began to fuzz out of focus. . . maybe he could get some help there.

Slowly, he dragged his body to the door. He pounded on the door with what energy he had left and sank there. After a moment the door opened. By now all he could see was a thin figure dressed in black. He felt his arms being taken up and his body quickly dragged into the clinic.

Then. . .then he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

171717171717171717171717

It was quiet in the Tendo household.

Signs of departure marked the whole house. Shoes were gone from the front door and several papers had been scattered about the floor in the Saotome's room and a large map marked with red sat in the center.

A sudden ring pierced the silence and made the telephone vibrate. After three rings, a small beep ensued. An urgent voice suddenly filled the house, echoing off the abandoned tea cups, the vacant rooms. . . .

"Ranma? Kasumi? Is anyone there? Please, please pick up! I have a patient here who was hurt pretty badly. His name is Ryoga. I know that he's a friend of Ranma's. Is anyone there?"

The open window in Ranma's room let in a cool breath of wind that made the papers on the floor spin and curl about.

"I was able to revive him for a few moments and get some information about his attacker. Please, if anyone is there, pick up! He said that at first he wasn't sure, but now he seems certain. If what he says is true, you must call me back right away! He said that the person who attacked him was-"

A finger suddenly pressed down on the machine and the voice was abruptly cut off. A grin stretched in the darkness. With a pale finger braced upon two lips a soft shushing noise was heard. "Shhh. . . We don't want to give away too much."

With a quick start, the figure jumped to the stairs, landing without making a sound. Softly padding up the stairs, the stranger made their way to one of the doors down the dark hallway. A pause. . . then a pale hand slowly drew the paper screen door aside.

Moonlight poured through a window in the dark room. Yet, as the figure stepped into the room, there was nothing but a few papers blowing around in the wind. Seeing the map on the ground, the figure took a few minutes to glance at it and grinned. "Trying so hard, but looking in all the wrong places, Ranma. . ."

Eyes gazing about carefully, the figure scanned the room and then proceeded to check the rest of the rooms. Yet, one door was left shut and quickly bypassed. A wooden duck plate swung lightly with the movement of the figure going from door to door and finally down the steps. Suddenly, the figure stopped and turned to look to the side of the stairs.

A pale light stretched from a doorway behind, pooling on the wooden floorboards just outside. Silently, the figure made their way to the light, eyes never leaving the shadowed frame that flickered in and out of the pool of light on the ground. Now only a step away from the entrance to the kitchen, the figure tensed. A flush of water was heard and the tight frame relaxed. As the water roared in the silence, the figure stepped forward into the door frame.

Just as they did so, the water was turned off. The figure watched as, with a glass of water in one hand, and a small blue pill in the other, the other occupant of the kitchen turned. Then everything grew still.

"Who are you?"

Silence was the only answer as the figure took a step closer into the kitchen.

"Excuse, me, but who are you?"

Raising a covered head, the figure stared at the questioning person full on, dark eyes like holes. The hood was pulled back and a bundle of hair fell about the pale face like two black wings.

A loud crash sliced through the stillness as the glass of water shattered on the floor, splinters of glass spinning and sliding in a pool of water. The blue pill fizzed and bubbled, slowly dissolving into a blue liquid mass.

"Oh dear. . . . A. . . Akane? It is you?"

The two dark orbs never moved.

A pale pink slipper shuffled forward. "Don't you recognize me? It's me. . . . Kasumi.."

The silent figure only watched as the pink slipper soaked up water from the floor and how a slow seeping branch of dark pink traveled up the slipper.

"Oh my. . . . not again."

Looking up, the stranger saw Kasumi grasp her head in her hands, beginning to crouch to the floor. Her head began to shake and her body shivered. With one clenched hand to her head, she clenched her eyes shut. She muttered with a frown, "No, no, no! This can't be happening! I've been a good girl and I took my pill every night! Why would it start happening again!"

Tears began to piddle into her lap as she cried. She looked up for a moment and stared at the figure before her. Her eyes wide, she yelled, "Why couldn't you be real for once! Bring back my sister! I don't want to see another imaginary sister! I don't want to hug something that isn't really there! I'm sick of you breaking my heart every time you disappear!"

She screamed at the figure and sank to the floor, covering her face and weeping loudly. As her cries grew louder, she fell to one side and lay on the floor, curled in a ball. Her cries wracking her body with convulsions, she barely felt the pressure on her shoulder. Suddenly she grew silent. In her confused state of mind, she tried to rationalize how if this person was a figment of her imagination how they could touch her.

"Shhh. . . no need to cry."

Kasumi's eyes opened wide.

With a quick twist, she turned to look at her comforter. A pair of gold eyes looked down at her, a small smile marking the pale face. Kasumi reached a shaking hand to the smiling face. A smile on her face, Kasumi cupped a pale cheek. "I'm not imagining after all. . . . it's really you. . . .

. . . . Akane."

A sudden twitch ran over the pale face. Kasumi's hand dropped away as she felt the skin convulse beneath her touch. The smile was dropped and the eyes grew cold. Kasumi's own smile grew into a concerned frown as she watched the younger woman turned her head away from her, the black hair forming a veil. "Are you alright. . . Akane?"

Another quick spasm ran through the still body. Slowly, her head turned back to Kasumi.

When Kasumi thought of smiles, she had always thought of happiness, sunshine, and warmness. And for good reasons. Whenever she herself smiled, she felt all those things glowing in her countenance and in her heart.

But Kasumi wasn't so young anymore.

The smile that stretched across the pale face in front of her was neither happy nor warm. It reminded her of a piece of twisted metal, a beautiful spectacle to behold, but cold and sharp. The smile that sliced through the pale face was tight and thin.

This was not a happy smile.

"Dear, dear Kasumi. . . it's quite late, isn't it? You should not be up so late in the night. . . it's not good for people like you."

Kasumi tried to slide back, but an iron grip had clamped on her shoulder. Her eyes jumped to the grinning face. "After all, you might accidentally tell Ranma about me and 'whoops!' ruin the surprise. And that would be no fun. . . no fun at all."

Frozen in a mixture of confusion and fear, Kasumi felt a cold hand touch lightly near her neck. "Just so that you don't do that, how about we get you to bed?"

"A. .Akane. . .No-!"

Anything else Kasumi might have said was suddenly cut off as she felt an intense pressure on her neck. She gasped for a moment before her eyes rolled back and she fell limp on the floor. The hand lingered on the neck for a few moments before reaching gently for a wrist and gently pressing. Yes. . . there was still a strong pulse. She was just unconscious.

Reaching an arm under Kasumi's neck and crook of her legs, she was quickly picked up. With gentle care, the woman carried Kasumi's sleeping body up the stairs and nudging a door open with her foot, entered one of the rooms. Having laid the unconscious woman on a futon, the two dark eyes watched her calmly. For a brief moment, the pale face softened. Reaching a hand out, the woman brushed a strand of hair out of Kasumi's eyes.

Then, turning away abruptly, the younger woman opened a window and climbed onto the sill. Then, pulling her body to the edge, she prepared herself to jump.

"Who the hell are you?"

1717171717171717171717171717171717

"Note to self: running around town in heels is not good for the feet." A sigh escaped the painted lips.

"That's just plain suicide for your delicate little feet," the chef laughed at Nabiki's wincing as they walked along, "Really, they're murder for anyone."

"Thanks for telling me now, Ukyo," Nabiki glowered at the giggling chef.

Hearing the girl laugh was something different from the norm. It was nice. . . to hear laughter again. Real laughter. Not the kind she had to force up her throat to laugh at some of her client's stupid jokes. As much as her feet were throbbing, it was worth the pain to let a little light in her life.

Yet, as she looked ahead and saw Ranma's frame stalking down the street, her smiled dropped a little bit. She hated to admit it, but she began to hate seeing Ranma. Just the mere depressing gloom hanging around him was enough to make her leave a room. She understood his sadness of course but. . . people can't spend their whole lives moping. He had to pick himself up and get over her sister.

Hell, she was Akane's own sister, flesh and blood, and she herself had gotten over the sadness. She picked herself up and got back on with her life. Of course things were a little different now, but she was not going to lay her life down just for a cloud of pain and guilt from her missing sister.

How could he, of all people, not turn around? Didn't he understand that you'd only get stomped on if you just showed your weaknesses like that? How could he not understand it? The logic was perfectly sound. The fact that he didn't seem to acknowledge it annoyed and bothered her.

Lost in her thoughts, she nearly ran into Ranma and Ukyo. She stopped just before hitting their backs when she heard an angry shout from Ranma.

"Who the hell are you?"

Looking up carefully from behind Ranma, Nabiki's eyes suddenly froze. There, leaning out of a second story window was a cloaked figure. But what bothered her most is when she realized which room the window was attached to.

It was their house. . . and that was Kasumi's bedroom.

A sudden spark of fear lit through her system. She felt the thought brewing and before she could stop herself, she admitted her fear in a hushed whisper, "That's Kasumi's room. . ."

Both Ukyo and Ranma turned as they heard mumble this, her eyes widening as she began to hyperventilate. The figure seemed to watch them for a moment before grabbing the window frame and swinging the cloaked body out the window. Both martial artist watched as the figure landed with a careful arc onto the roof and quickly began to run across to the next roof.

Ranma's body was beside Ukyo for one moment and suddenly was gone the next. In a blur of red, she watched as he jumped onto the roof and chased after the figure with a dark frown lingering on his face. She was about to follow when she suddenly felt a hand clutch her sleeve. Turning around, Ukyo saw Nabiki's red manicured nails clinging to her shirt.

Two wide eyes looked up at her from Nabiki's blanched face. "Ukyo. . . what if they- No. I can't lose another one!"

Ukyo didn't know what to do. Of all people, she expected Nabiki to be the calmest. The ice queen. But now. . . where had that woman gone? There was only a scared little girl now. Grabbing one of Nabiki's arms, she squeezed lightly. "Nabiki, run inside and check on Kasumi. I'm sure she's fine. Stay with her and watch over her. I'll be back soon."

Nabiki seemed to slowly regain control of her frenzied mind and she nodded roughly and ran into the house, clacking up the steps. Ukyo herself had already jumped onto the rooftop, chasing after Ranma's red silhouetted form. They were so far away. How could they move so quickly?

Instinctively, she reached behind her head for a familiar handle. As she grasped nothing, she cursed. Damn. She had forgotten to bring her spatula. Going back to Nerima, she didn't figure she'd really need it.

What irony.

Running swiftly across the shingle roof tops, she began to get closer. Aha! She was now close enough. Reaching into the back of her belt, she withdrew a small, sharp spatula. Luckily, she had been smart enough to bring at least one or two small spatula with her. She could never feel completely secure without some kind of weapon.

"Ranma," she yelled ahead, "jump!"

Looking back briefly, Ranma must have seen the shine of her spatula in the moonlight because he quickly launched himself off the roof and into the air. Swinging the almost blade like weapon around in two fingers, she let the spatula fly at the running figure. Her spatula cut through the air and lodged itself into the back of the figure's right knee. A sharp yell of pain, and the figure fell onto the roof.

Ukyo ran toward the figure, but Ranma got there first, his aerial flight dropping him toward the sprawled figure. Before he could knock his fist into the fallen body, the figure rolled to the side. A blast of brick and mortar shot up around Ranma's fist. Ukyo watched as he tried to pull his fist from the deep hole in the roof, grunting with effort. She didn't have time to run over and help him because her vision was suddenly enshrouded with black as the figure leaped toward her.

With a surprised squeak, Ukyo threw her arms up in front of her face as a fist rushed toward her. Fist began to rapidly rain down on her arms, as she backed away. She tried to throw a punch, a kick, anything, but the fist continued to pound on her arms, taking every bit of her concentration to focus on defense.

It was then that she realized that her feet were near the edge of the roof. The sneaky bastard! The attack had been meant to knock her off the roof and then corner Ranma. As the balls of her feet tilted over the edge, her burst of anger suddenly turned to fear. If she fell off and couldn't turn around in time. . .

Clenching her eyes shut, she shifted her weight forward and pushed with her shield of arms, praying that she could gain some leverage. Then, suddenly, the constant pounding on her arms was gone. Falling forward a step, she looked up surprised. The figure let out an angry yelp and was jerked backwards by Ranma. Stumbling from the forceful tug, the figure wasn't expecting a palm thrust in the chest. Crashing down onto the roof, a loud moan of pain escaped the figure. Ranma pounced again, and as the figure tried to jump up and run, Ranma's fingers snagged the dark hood of the cloak.

171717171717171717171717171717

Ranma's eyes widened as he saw the black hair fly from the hood. His fingers felt numb and he lost his grip. The figure quickly spun around and glared at him.

"It can't be. . ."

His eyes ran over the pale face, the cold eyes, the thin lips cutting downward in a sharp frown. . . . This couldn't be his Akane. She was never so. . . vicious. This woman before him. . . this merciless fighter. . . this wasn't his Akane.

"Oh my-. . . Akane?"

Ranma's eyes never left the woman's face. Her eyes glared back at him. Then, with a twist of her lips, she was grinning, and her eyes narrowed. Before Ranma could react, she suddenly disappeared. His eyes roamed wildly, searching fervently. Then he suddenly heard a thump behind him. Spinning around, he saw Ukyo's form sprawled on the roof.

"Ukyo!"

He was by her side in an instant. Her breathing was shallow as she stared at him numbly. Placing his fingers on her neck, Ranma checked for her pulse. Thank goodness. . . .she still had a good pulse. As he looked back at her eyes, he noticed that they were wide and strained as she looked behind him. Her lips quivered as she tried to talk. Wait. . . behind him. . .

"You should never leave your guard open."

Ranma whipped around on his heels. She was there again, smiling darkly down at him from his crouched position. Suddenly she leaned down and brought her face close to him. Transfixed, he could only stare.

He was suddenly reminded of an empty well he had seen once as a child. With his childish imagination he had only thought of how it was like an endless hole. To test his theory, he had even dropped a stone down the well. As Ranma thought about this, he couldn't remember ever hearing the stone hit the bottom.

This was the only thought that ran through his mind as he stared at those dark, cold eyes.

Ranma then felt a small hand grasp his cheek. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe as she brought her face closer. Then he felt a tender kiss tingle on the tip of his nose. As she pulled away, he almost felt as if all the energy he had in his body had been drained. His shivered as she smiled. "Does that help erase the doubt? I'm exactly who you think I am."

Ranma can barely speak. Seeing her again like this. . . after all the pain and guilt he had felt, he couldn't talk. All he could manage was her name. ". . . Akane. . ."

The hand on his cheek fell and her face became contorted in confusion. She stood and grabbed her head in her hands as if trying to understand something. A pained frown stretched over her face as she stared down at him with sad and confused eyes.

With a mixture of happiness and sadness, her face screwed up in a twisting smile. "No. . . Ranma?. . . No. . it's not supposed to . . . . Where. . ."

Suddenly she began to step away, muttering to herself and grasping her head as if in pain. Ranma stood up and quickly grabbed her wrist. He wasn't sure what was going on with Akane, but he was going to find out. If someone had hurt her or made her do this, he was going to make sure they didn't do it again.

As soon as his hand wrapped around her wrist, she grew silent. She didn't pull from his grasp, but she only grew very still. Her head dropped forward and her hair fell down, masquerading her face. Ranma drew closer, growing more and more concerned. He was so determined before, to sit her down and just talk to her, just to have her near him. . . but now, he couldn't get even a sentence past his lips. Guilt pulling heavily at his heart, he tried to make his tongue work out some kind of apology, some admission of him hurting her, "Akane. . . I. . . I'm. ."

With a sudden jerk, Akane yanked her hand away from him. Ranma stared at her, surprised. Then she turned and faced him. Her eyes were thin slits on her pale face as she bared her teeth in an angry snarl, "Don't you **ever** touch me."

Ranma didn't know what to say, but he couldn't help but take a step forward. "Akane. . .I'm sorry-"

She suddenly screamed and shoved her hands out at his chest.

Ranma knew how to read people's auras to a point. He could tell when someone was relaxed, when they were scared, and of course. . . when they were angry. He had been able to read it more after he learned how to manipulate his own aura in battle. Ranma knew that in a lot of attacks, emotions were what boosted up battle energy. In Ryoga's it was depression, in his, either his anger or someone else's.

He should have realized this when he saw Akane's face. He should have recognized the heat growing around her frame as she stood near him. He should have done a lot of things. But unfortunately, there was that one little thing that conflicted with his rationalization so many times:

His heart.

As Akane's hands pressed against his chest, Ranma slowly felt a small heat spread through his body. For a split second it was like sliding into a bath. But as the heat continued to pour into his body, it quickly became uncomfortable. A searing blast seemed to explode through his chest, shoving him backwards. Having fallen back, he gasped as he tried to catch his breath, the blast only allowing him to expand his lungs so much.

Struggling to breath, he looked up at Akane. He noticed with shock that her hands were red, as if all the blood from her body had rushed into her hands. Slowly his eyes drifted up to her face. She herself was breathing roughly. Her eyes watched him with fervent interest, like a wild animal, carefully analyzing the movement of the prey. As her eyes caught his, she quickly composed herself and stared at him smoothly with a smirk on her face. "Silly boy. That wasn't very smart of you, now was it?"

He could only huff in reply. With one eyebrow raised in mockery, she spoke, "So this is how weak you've become? Some challenge. Ryoga was tougher than you."

With a questioning glance crossing his face, she smiled. "Yes, I met him on the way here. Lovely little time we had. He almost got me too, but just like you and everyone else, he let his guard down. Such fools."

She looked up at the sky and saw the moon slipping beneath the clouds. "Hmm. Well, well. Since you're not really worth fighting right now, I must be going. Ta-ta."

Taking a deep breath, Ranma forced out the words he had been trying to say for a while, "Akane. . . why are you doing this?"

Akane paused and turned back to him with a pleasant smile. She quickly strode to his side and crouched to her knees beside him. Grabbing his chin, she spoke, "You know. . . curiosity isn't what really kills the cat. It's the answer behind the question that does that. . ."

Her face suddenly grew serious. "Just because you're weak doesn't mean I'll let you off easy," she pulled his face closer, "I'm going to make you suffer until you want to drop off the face of this earth. I'll practice the golden rule. . . the way you treated me. . . that's how I'm going to treat you."

She leaned forward suddenly and brushed her lips against his. As she pulled away, he stared at her with a blush on his cheeks. She herself shivered for a moment before she beamed a sickly sweet grin down to him. "Now don't you worry little boy," she said as he looked at her with pain and longing, "We'll continue this little lesson of revenge later."

Dropping his chin, she laughed and jumped off the roof. Ranma slumped heavily against the roof. His eyes were wide open as he stared into the sky, a million fragmented and burning questions searing through his mind. With his hand on his chest he, just sat there, blank. He couldn't move. And although his chest still hurt, he knew that it wasn't because of the blast anymore.

171717171717171717171717171717

Drip. . . .Drip. . . .

Bowed over a dingy sink, a woman watched as red droplets ran down the sides of the sink and escaped down the drain. Gripping the frame of the sink, she seemed lost in thought, her eyes occasionally moving to watch the roaming drops.

"Why. . . . why am I here?" she wondered out loud.

"You know perfectly well why you're here."

She didn't jerk her head up to look behind her. She already knew who it was. "No. . .," she muttered, "no I don't."

"That weak bastard is getting exactly what he deserves. . .and you're the one dishing it out," came the voice again, a hint of excitement making the it rise in pitch.

"I don't care anymore. I stopped feeling angry a long time ago. I'm only hurting myself all over again," she murmured, a sad look on her face.

She felt the temperature drop in the room. With a look of fear on her face, she stood up and looked into the cracked mirror in front of her. She could only see dark eyes glaring at her. Her mouth began to tremble, and her eyebrows dipped in dread.

"You don't have to care. I don't give a shit about what **you** feel. You simply do what I tell you to. If I want revenge, you want revenge. If I feel hate, you feel hate. If I want to beat the crap out of Saotome, you want to beat the crap out of Saotome. Do I make myself clear, Akane?"

Akane simply nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat. Her wet locks were plastered to the side of her face as she simply watched the pale face that reflected in the mirror from behind her. She looked down for a moment and when she glanced back up, the face was gone. She sighed in relief and sank to the sink again, her cheek pressing against the sink.

"If only I could escape," she whispered quietly to herself.

As she glanced back down at the sink again, her eyes grew wide. A shadow was stretching over the sink. Her breathing began to quicken as she shook, unable to move. Suddenly, she felt a presence from behind her.

"See? It's thoughts like these that get you in trouble. It's always thoughts like these that cause rebellion."

Akane turned and shouted fearfully, "No! I didn't mean it!"

"And see now you're just lying, another no-no."

The door to the bathroom suddenly slammed shut. A scream ricocheted off the walls and a bang made the door shake violently. Then suddenly it grew quiet. For a few moments the silence persisted before a squeak was heard and the rush of water filled the air. A few splashes and then the water shut off. The door handle turned and Akane stepped out, a bright smile on her face. Her dark eyes scanned the room as she came out humming.

She suddenly broke off from her humming as she opened the front door.

"And the itsy bitsy spider never got up again."

The door shut behind her.

17171717171717171717171717

CONFUSED! YES:P Well, all will be explained! I promise. . . in the next chapter!

Whew! I'm am truly amazed! This took me forever. But then a lot more things than just a plot change have been going on:P New place, new work, new . . . well. . . stuff! It's taken me a bit to adjust and with studies I just don't have ANY time. I barely have time for sleep. Anywho, I know it's been forever since I've update. So sorry. L But like I said, I've been incredibly busy. But, in a way to make it up to my so very nice readers, I figured I'd write a SUPER long chapter. Okay, so maybe 26 pages isn't the longest thing in the world, but hey, I tried. :P

Well, as for a plot development. . hmm. . . I had to make some teeny, tiny changes in the last chapter. Nothing too big. The only scene I really changed was the one where the "stranger" goes to the Neko Haten. There might be some confusion cleared up (well. . maybe not :P) after this chapter.

dragongirl455: Well, now you know my reasons. And yes, there were times that I could have done more, but writer's block + life equals slow progress. :)

Aumi-chan: I'm sorry. . . but it was Akane doing all those things!. .crazy, no? ; thanks for the nice reviews. Always a pleasure to read reviews like yours.

mycquester: Oy, oy! I'm not a guy. Anywho, as for Ranma hitting Shampoo. I agree that Ranma wouldn't hit a girl, even in anger. But I don't know. I don't think he's ever been pushed quite that far in the series (or maybe he has and I just didn't see it :P), but I'm trying to put them into a real setting (well, as real as Ranma ½ gets) and trying to express them almost as real people. Of course, I'm trying to stick to the original character, but emotions can do a lot to you. And as for Ranma chasing after Akane, yes, maybe he was going to, but just like when she ran to help Shinnosuke (sp?) from in the manga/anime fight the monsters, he chased her, thought she loved Shinnosuke, and felt bad, letting her choose her own path. Maybe love vs guilt is different in this, but I think feeling guilt makes you dwell on thoughts too much. As does he. Thanks for the review. I do enjoy questions like yours. Helps me look back and fix mistakes time to time :P

mike: Yes, depressing. . . but it will get better, I swear:P As for your questions, well, it's the same as mycquestor (above). Same reasons. As for making it more positive. . . well it will. . but a look into what happened to Akane during her absence is coming up. And as for the depressing stuff. . . yea, I think I dragged that out just a little bit too much. Sorry, sorry. Maybe I'll go back and revise to cut some parts down. These chapters get long, but getting the actual actions to take place. . hmm. . .yea, I think I get too much into description. Oh! And for the time that went by, that could be 1-3 years. And on a final note, this isn't a happy fic. I never really intended it to be. At the end, of course I'm gonna have a happy ending, but for now, if you want to keep reading, bear with it a little longer. Depression is basically done, now it's action, explanations, and finally reunited love. :o)

SakK: Yes, it was Akane. I just had to keep her hidden for a while to raise suspense and questions. I guess at least half of it worked. :P Thanks for the review.

Koalakitty: Interesting comment at the beginning:o) As for giving up on life, again, the explanation can be found in mycquestor's (3 above) questions. Well, think about this, if Akane had died at the end of the series, how would Ranma be? A lot of people say he would travel to the underworld to get her back or make some bet with the devil, but hey, he's no Orpheus :P Plus, like I said before, I'm trying to make it more life like. As for getting strong, I'm getting to that soon, but for a bit to chew on, think about how long she's been gone and how she said she needed to "grow up" before she left. I hope that helps. And as for destination, less depression, more action, explanation, and happiness (finally!). Thanks for your review!

Kat Monroe: Thank you for your comment! Very cool! And about smoking, yea, I remember learning that. I know people who smoke and I don't agreeit at all. It's disgusting. But, I think like some people with drugs, Nabiki took up smoking in a way to escape (although nicotine doesn't have quite as much an effect as other drugs). People look for something, anything, to take their minds off stuff. Even if they know it's not the right thing. But hey! She quit!

Wanderer: Yes, I know. . . But there will be! I promise!

The Liz: Thank you so much! I think the anti-writer's block got through!

TheWhiteMonk: Not quite over yet. . . :)Thanks for your comments.

Doctor Emmit Brown: NOOOOO! I can't! I finally did this crazy long update! NOOOOO!. . . okay, I'll stop. :P

FlameRaven1: Aww! You're so nice! I'm glad it's back too! . . .finally! As for Akane, I hope this clear it up a bit. I also went back in Chapt. 16 and made a few edits. And yes, she was the one who attacked both of them.

milkiss: And God bless you! Thank you so much for the sweet comment. Those are always refreshing. I'm super glad that made your week. Hope this chap makes your week again. And yes, 4 in the morning now and I'm glad I finally got it done.

Grey8: Hope Akane coming back (finally!) was good enough. And thanks for the observation: I am trying to link everyone back together. There's just a few more people, but now it's finally getting somewhere!

Everyone else: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really appreciate every review. And I mean EVERY review. Thanks again and I hope you all enjoyed this chap. Hopefully I'll get another one out sooner!

If you have any more questions, ask away! I'll try to answer them the best I can.

Ciao.


End file.
